Two Broken Soulmates
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Es mi primera historia acerca de BBF, basandome un poco en el drama y en el manga espero que les guste aun no tiene un final en mi cabeza y esta en pleno proceso de creación.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Broken Soulmates**

Dicen que cuando los ángeles son amigos o se quieren en el cielo, al ser enviados a la tierra a vivir como nosotros ellos no pueden olvidarse de esos recuerdos y se buscan para estar juntos. Los hilos rojos del destino, las almas gemelas que a pesar de todo están destinadas a encontrarse, a enamorarse.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando esas almas gemelas no perduran?, cuando encuentras tu alma gemela y esta… ya se ha enamorado de alguien más, cuando realmente ese lazo rojo se enredo con otro y tiras y tiras para soltarlo, pero no puedes… solo puedes quedarte viendo como tú amor es feliz con otra persona… ¿Qué pasa con el alma que quedo sola?. Duele, duele más de lo que puedes imaginar… elegir entre el amor y la amistad.

¿Acaso las almas gemelas y los hilos rojos son diferentes?, será que te pueden unir a otra personas que no es tu alma gemela... no lo sé, pero duele solo pensarlo.

GaEul lloraba en su salón de clases, era horrible sentirse tan sola… apretaba su corazón e intentaba dejar de llorar, pero sus lagrimas seguían aflorando. Se levanto mirando por la ventana… la única persona que ha amado en su vida ahora estaba rumbo a Suecia, se habían ido sin darle una respuesta clara, solo que a su regreso ella sería la primera persona a quien vería… pero eso no le daba ningún consuelo.

Mientras dos personas estaban estaba consolándose mutuamente en el aeropuerto, también se marchaba el gran heredero del grupo Shinwa, JanDi recibía los suaves toques de JiHoo que a pesar de haberla entregado a su amigo, aun sentía un profundo amor por ella… la amaba como no pensaba amar a nadie más. JiHoo levanto su rostro al cielo, su corazón se detenía con cada lagrima de ella, era un amor destinado a morir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two steps and****a fall**

Como todas las mañanas GaEul se dirigía a su escuelita caminando, iba con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Atender a sus niños era lo único que la hacia reír, además siempre había algo nuevo que enseñarles y sus carias… bueno, no había mejor premio para ella. Llego temprano y como todos los días durante estos cuatro años se dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que iba hacia el calendario, este era el cuarto y el definitivo. Tomo su marcador rojo y encerró con un circulo el numero del día… la hacía tan feliz llevar la cuenta.

-un día menos…-

Se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a ordenar los asientos y abría un poco las ventanas, empezaba la primavera y a los niños les hacia bien respirar aire fresco, hoy tenía preparada muchas actividades, entre ellas unos juegos en el jardín exterior. Estaba regando las plantas de las macetas cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, dejo la regadera y limpio sus manos para abrir.

-Miss GaEul.- la mujer mayor entraba al salón sonriendo, la directora estaba encantada con su profesora de kínder, era una chica dulce y todos los apoderados la estimaban, además que los niños graduados seguían viniendo a sus clases para saludarla.- buenos días.-

-Buenos días, Sra. Directora…- le dijo ella protocolar, a pesar de tener una relación amistosa le gustaba cuidar su trato en el trabajo.-

-he venido a entregarte esto…- le dijo entregándole una carpeta.- tú nuevo alumno… es un caso especial y te regaría interiorizarte, creo que necesitaras poner un porcentaje extra en él.- la directora era muy amable y siempre aconsejaba bien a todos sus empleados.-

-no se preocupe y muchas gracias.- le dijo recibiendo el archivo.- le prometo que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para que mi nuevo alumno sea muy feliz...- le respondió satisfecha.-

-estoy segura de eso…- le dijo retirándose.-

Ella se quedo mirando la carpeta y la abrió, lo primero que hizo fue leer el nombre de su nuevo alumno.

-Jang Jung Nam- el nombre era lindo y el archivo venía acompañado de una foto, el niño parecía tierno en ella, ¿Qué clase de dificultades podría tener un chico así?. Pero antes de seguir leyendo miro el reloj, sus otros alumnos estaban por llegar y con ellos toda la revolución.-

Ya en la tarde, cuando el salón quedo vacio y solo el desorden mostraba huyas del día, GaEul pudo respirar, como siempre se quedo un poco más de tiempo para ordenar y preparar sus clases de mañana, además tenía un pendiente. Se sirvió un poco de té en una taza y acompañada de ella comenzó a leer el archivo de su nuevo estudiante.

Al principio no vio el problema del niño, sus calificaciones eran buenas y las referencias de sus profesores también, con cinco añitos era una especie de cerebrito, le gustaba leer cosa interesante… ya a su edad sabía leer. Siguió avanzando en las frases y fue cuando su mano se congelo.

Tuvo que releerlo porque no lo capto al principio; "desde que su madre falleció a mostrado un nuevo comportamiento". GaEul cerró el archivo y también sus ojos, ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño tenía que pasar por eso?... no era justo, respiro profundo y volvió a leer lo que restaba. Después de leer todo el informe su mente vaga.

-retraído, introvertido… solitario.-

Dijo en la sala vacía, esas eran algunas de las palabras que el profesor puso en su informe, para ella eran palabras muy duras, era un niño que lidiaba con la muerte de su madre, lo mínimo que podía sentir era que su mundo se acabo. Mañana tendría el placer de conocer Jung Nam, seguro debía estar asustado… así que le daría una sorpresa linda.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la sala, era tan tarde que solo había una forma de volver… a pie.

Al día siguiente ella iba apurada por las calles, iba a más cargada que de costumbre. Pero tenía una misión especial para hoy, no le gustaba que los adultos intentaran cortar las alas de los niños, mucho menos cuando ellos tenían todo el mundo por delante, le iba a enseñar a ese pequeño a sonreír nuevamente.

Apenas entro a la sala dejo las bolsas en su escritorio y realizo su ritual, con el marcador rojo encerró nuevamente el numero pero además añadió unas palabras; 1° día de Jung Nam. Se sonrió y dejo de perder el tiempo, amarro su delantal en la cintura y ordeno los asientos de sus niños, hoy tendría que llevar una lección suave para su nuevo alumno. Estaba acomodando los libros de cuento cuando golpearon la puerta, ella miro su reloj y aun faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran a llegar los niños.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella sonriendo de lado a lado.-

-Buenos días…- dijo un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, el apretó el hombro de un niño que miraba hacia el suelo.-

-Buenos días…- dijo él con desgano.-

-Jang Jung Nam…- le dijo ella mientras se agacha a la altura de él.- te estaba esperando…-

-…- el niño levanto un poco la vista y se quedo pegado en la sonrisa de ella… era muy linda, sus ojos brillaban.-

-pasen por favor…- les dijo volviendo a levantarse y dejando la puerta de su salón abierto.-

-Miss… GaEul?...- dijo el hombre tímidamente.-

-sí…- afirmo ella mientras iba hacia su escritorio y tomaba una bolsa, no conocía al niño pero había buscado algo para él, para hacerlo sentir cómodo.-

-lamento si es muy temprano… pero… quería hablar con usted…- él lucia cansado, sus ojos mostraban ojeras y se notaba la tristeza de ambos.-

-si quiere hablamos fuera… espéreme un segundo.- le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el niño. Él la miraba con algo de desconfianza y tristeza… su mirada iba hacia abajo sin cesar.- Jung Nam… ¿te gustan los regalos?.-le pregunto llamando la atención de él.- ten… será un secreto…- le dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios y sonriendo.- vayamos afuera…-

Una vez que le entrego la bolsa a su nuevo alumno llevo a su padre a la puerta del salón desde allí podía verlo, su cara se ilumino al sacar el peluche, era un poco bobo darle un objeto de esos a los niños, pero a ella siempre le gusto, era uno de sus favoritos cuando era una niña. La rana era un poco vieja, pero le añadió unos cuantos detalles más y quedo perfecto. Giro su rostro al padre del niño, él no lucia muy bien, estaba agotado y no había que ser médico para notarlo.

-Miss GaEul…- el hombre parecía incomodo, incluso apenado.- yo quería pedirle un favor…- comenzó el hombre, ella lo dejo hablar… mientras sonreía sutilmente.- como sabe… mi esposa falleció hace unos meses... y yo…- sus ojos se emocionaban de solo mencionarla, ¿así se sentía el amor de un hombre bueno?, GaEul sentía más simpatía por el niño…- tengo un trabajo nuevo, y necesito traer a Jung Nam un poco más temprano…-

-no hay ningún problema…- le dijo GaEul ante el asombro del hombre, ni siquiera lo pensó.-

-muchas gracias…- le dijo sonriendo y agradeciendo con una reverencia.- pero no es todo…- la pena volvió a su rostro, era difícil no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba expresarse. Se froto sus manos.- también salgo tarde…- la vergüenza ataco inmediato.-

-y no tiene quien lo recoja o cuide…- agrego ella, no era un deber de ella pero sentía que estaba en sus manos ayudarlos.-

-sí…- le dijo él mirando a su hijo, él niño se sonreía mirando su nuevo juguete.- sé que es un abuso…- bajo la cabeza.-

-lo entiendo…- le respondió ella.- y no se preocupe, mientras pueda ayudarlos estaré feliz…-

El padre del niño se deshizo en halagos y agradecimientos, era una niña a sus ojos, muy joven pero con un corazón de oro. Se despidió de su hijo y se fue tranquilo a trabajar, sabía que su hijo tendría problemas para adaptarse pero con una maestra como ella… pues no tenía que preocuparse.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos antes de que el resto de los alumnos llegara, de uno o dos iban entrando a la clase y todos pedían su abrazo, luego cambiaban su atención al niño nuevo, que se asustaba con facilidad, pero el grupo de niños era muy sensible así que ayudaban a su maestra haciendo sentir bien a Jung Nam.

-niños… es hora de jugar afuera…- les dijo a los revolucionados pequeños, se formaron en una fila para salir al patio y divertirse, el único que no estaba en la fila era Jung Nam, GaEul entendía su comportamiento y pensó que era mejor venir a buscarlo cuando los niños estuvieran jugando.- vamos…- les dijo guiándolos hacia los juegos exteriores.-

Cuando regreso Jung Nam seguía mirando por la ventana, para GaEul el niño le resultaba muy familiar, pero aun no sabía a quién. Tomo un títere y se lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

-¿quieres jugar?...- le dijo con una voz fingida, y moviendo el títere.- vamos a jugar…- le dijo nuevamente el títere.-

-…- él niño se sonrió sorprendido, le gustaba mucho esa nueva profesora, era linda y siempre estaba mirándolo, le recordaba un poco a su madre y cuando pensó en eso movió su cabeza en negativa, escondiendo su rostro en las manos.-

-Hmmm… vamos a jugar…-volvió a decir el títere y ella intervino.- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?...- le dijo ella.-

-…- el niño movió su cabeza asintiendo y la sonrisa de GaEul no podía ser más amplia.-

-vamos!...- le dijo animosamente para llevarlo fuera.-

Para sorpresa de la directora el alumno nuevo se encontraba jugando con sus compañeros, claro que nunca estaba solo, siempre miraba a GaEul como pidiendo su aprobación, pero para un niño con tan malas referencias eso era como un milagro, la directora se sonrió pensando que la responsable de tal cambio era su profesora favorita, no por nada la tenía en alta estima. Los niños fueron recogidos por sus madres y uno que otro venia a buscarlo sus hermanos mayores, GaEul se preocupo al ver como Jung Nam miraba a sus compañeros en los brazos de sus madres… intento acercarse a él para hacerle sentir su cariño y funciono, apenas estuvo cerca el niño tomo la mano de su maestra y la apretó, ella sintió un poco de pena por él, debía extrañar mucho a su madre.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, ella se dedico a leerle a Jung Nam, como sabia que le gustaban los libros el niño se mantuvo entretenido casi toda la tarde, luego el mismo pidió leer, así que eso le dio tiempo a la joven maestra a organizar las clases de mañana. Una vez que los dos estuvieron listos ella saco un chocolate, a veces cargaba dulces para premiar a sus alumnos.

-¿te gustan los chocolates?- le pregunto al niño quien se levanto enseguida de su asiento.- para ti…- le dijo extendiéndolo hacia él.-

GaEul empezó a arreglar sus cosas mirando la hora, faltaba media hora para que él padre de Jung Nam viniera a buscarlo y ella había terminado con todos sus pendientes, fue a cambiar la pagina del calendario cuando sintió un golpe. Ella se giro y lo que vio la espanto a muerte.

-Jung Nam!...- le grito corriendo hacia él, el niño no podía respirara.- ¿Qué sucede?- GaEul empezó a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer.-

Lo tomo en brazos y tomo su teléfono, la única persona que conocía y podía ayudarlo, marco el número mientras salía a la calle con el niño que cada vez lucia peor. Rogaba para que alguien le ayudara.

-Sunbae!... ayuda… no se qué hacer!...- le dijo mientras corría por la calle con el niño en brazos y su teléfono al oído, miraba hacia todos lados buscando un taxi o algo… necesitaba llevar al niño al hospital pero estaba muy lejos, lo más cercano era la clínica del abuelo.-

-¿GaEul?...- la voz masculina que siempre estaba serena se preocupo.- ¿Dónde estás?...-

-estoy…- la chica estaba llorando y miraba las calles…- a cuatro o cinco cuadras… por favor…- le pidió llorando.-

La conversación se corto y miro al niño, antes la miraba… ahora parecía dormido, ella golpeo sus mejillas y no respondía, soltó el teléfono corriendo más fuertes. Pero justo en la esquina una moto la detuvo, cuando lo vio bajarse de la moto corrió hacia él entregándole al niño.

-ayúdame!...-le rogo llorando.-

Él tomo al niño tomo el pulso, estaba débil pero eso era bueno, lo tendió en el suelo y reviso su respiración, GaEul se tomaba la cabeza y lloraba, ¿Qué le sucedió?, no entendía nada. Del maletín de medico saco una inyección y tomando el brazo del niño la inyecto, no decia una palabra, pero en cuanto retiro la jeringa, el niño inspiro sonoramente, estaba ahogado y pero respiraba.

-tengo que llevarlo a la clínica…- le dijo JiHoo tomando al niño pero no podía hacerlo solo.- GaEul sube…- ella se monto detrás de la moto y sostuvo al niño entre ella y él, afirmándose con una mano al cuerpo de JiHoo.-

A pesar de que era peligroso llevar al niño así, debieron hacerlo, lo que JiHoo le dio era solo en caso de emergencia necesitaba revisarlo bien. La moto se tardo un par de minutos en llegar a la clínica y él se bajo corriendo con el niño, GaEul lo seguía.

-trae el suero…- le dijo mostrándole el gabinete de medicina. Él puso al niño en la camilla, lo _auscultó_ y luego reviso sus ojos, estaba recuperando la conciencia.- ¿Cómo te llamas?...- le pregunto al niño y este se quejo adolorido.-

GaEul volvía con el suero, sus manos temblaban… quería preguntarle a JiHoo que había pasado pero él seguía examinando al niño, se acerco a él y toco su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos, el niño volteo sus ojos hacia ella. JiHoo observo a esos dos y sintió un poco de alivio, el niño reconocía a GaEul, lo cual era bueno, al parecer la emergencia ya había pasado.

-esto dolerá un poco…- le advirtió sonriendo amablemente.- pero te hará sentir bien.- nuevamente tomo el brazo del niño y él miro asustado a GaEul.-

-yo te cuidare…- le dijo ella mientras miraba a Jung Nam, era lo poco que podía hacer.-

JiHoo conecto el suero al brazo del niño y en el inyecto una medicina, a los pocos minutos el niño se quedo dormido. Por fin podía respirar tranquilo, él y ella… se fue a lavar las manos y mojo su rostro, hacía tiempo que no tenía una noche tan agitada.

-¿Qué... sucedió?...- le pregunto GaEul asustada.-

-JiHoo seco su rostro y luego la miro sonriendo.- una reacción alérgica…- se acerco a ella y puso su mano en el hombro.- descuida… con la medicina se pondrá bien…- entendía la preocupación de su amiga, pero lo grave había pasado, era hora de que se relajara.-

-no sé que hice…- le dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente.- fue mi culpa…-

-no… claro que no, de no ser por ti…- le calmo sonriendo.- él no estaría bien ahora.-

Ella lloro un poco más antes de calmarse y él la consoló frotando su espalda, siempre fue una niña dulce, ahora era una mujer dulce. Cuando se calmo se fue directo a la cama del niño y acaricio sus mejillas, se veía muy maternal atendiendo al pequeño. Mientras él hacia una ficha clínica para su nuevo paciente, tendría que llevarlo nuevamente pare ver a que era alérgico el niño y darles unos folletos a sus padres.

-GaEul-sii…- la llamo.- ¿puedes venir?...-

-sí…- le dijo ella dejando al pequeño que seguía dormido.-

-necesito que firmes esta hoja y la llenes con sus datos.- le pido él entregándole el formulario y una pluma.-¿sabes donde puedes localizar a sus padres?...-

-…- ella lo miro con una expresión de desconcierto, con la emergencia se había olvidado por completo de su padre, de la hora… de todo.- tengo que llamar a su padre, debe estar preocupado… ¿Cómo le diré que paso?...- se estaba angustiando y reviso sus bolsillos…- mi teléfono…- volvió a tocarse pero no lo llevaba consigo.- no está…- otra vez sus ojos iban de un lado a otro pero no importaba cuanto buscaran, no lo iban a encontrar.-

-¿Dónde está su padre?...- le pregunto JiHoo al ver la desesperación de su amiga.-

-iba a ir la escuela…- se llevo la mano a su boca.-

-quédate aquí y cuídalo hasta que despierte…- tomo nuevamente sus llave.- yo iré por su padre.-

Le dijo saliendo de la clínica, ella se quedo mirándolo y al perderlo de vista se fue corriendo a la cama de Jung Nam, pobrecito… estaba frio, abrigo sus manos con las de ella y comenzó a cantarle, no tenía idea de medicina, pero si sabia como animar a los niños. Canto hasta que él niño despertó, pero no la llamo a ella sino a su madre, lo cual enterneció aun más a GaEul. Era un angelito muy lindo.

Levanto la cabeza al sentir el sonido de la moto y la puerta se abrió con los dos hombres, el padre de Jung Nam y JiHoo, el hombre parecía un poco preocupado pero al ver como GaEul sostenía la mano de su hijo y viendo con él no se mostraba asustado sino feliz suspiro aliviado.

-Jung Nam…- le dijo acercándose.- ¿te sientes bien?...- le pregunto sonriéndole.-

-sí papá…- le dijo él mirando a su maestra.-

-…- GaEul le sonrió y luego miro al hombre con una expresión de culpa.- yo…-

-gracias…- le dijo él, sabía que la maestra estaba asustada, pero no era su culpa, los accidentes ocurrían y si había un culpable era él… por no tener tiempo para cuidar a su hijo.-

-Jung Nam se encuentra bien…- les dijo JiHoo.- pero recomiendo que lo traiga mañana, necesita tomar un examen para ver a que es alérgico.-

-doctor, lo siento pero yo no puedo…- le dijo el hombre, estaban en mala situación económica y no tenía tiempo para hacer eso.-

-yo lo hare…- le dijo ella.- yo lo traeré mañana, para hacer el chequeo…- le dijo sonriendo al niño.-

-bien, entonces los espero mañana…- le dijo JiHoo acercándose a su pequeño paciente y retirando con cuidado la branula de su brazo, el niño hizo un gesto de dolor pero fue breve, así ya estaba listo para marcharse a casa con su padre.- listo…- puso en su brazo un parque con dibujos.- ahora puedes correr por todas partes…- bromeo con él niño mientras le sonreía.-

-muchas gracias…- le dijo el padre tomándolo en sus brazos.- a los dos…- le dijo cargándolo y llevándolo a su casa. Jung Nam se despidió de ellos sacudiendo su manito al salir de la clínica.-

GaEul sintió que se mareaba y el mundo le dio un giro, se tambaleo un poco y JiHoo la sujeto antes de que pudiera lastimarse, estaba pálida. La acompaño hasta la camilla y tomo su muñeca para tomar su pulso, al parecer no solo él niño necesitaba atención.

-no es nada…- le dijo ella sonriendo.- solo… las emociones…- le dijo sonriendo.- estaba muy asustada…-

-pero lo hiciste bien…- le tranquilizo.-

-no…- ella bajo la vista.- fui torpe y descuidada…- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrima nuevamente.- pudo resultar herido… o peor y yo solo…- una lagrima cayó sobre su mano.- corrí…-

-me llamaste…- le corrigió él y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.- no te culpes, su padre no sabía que era alérgico, así que no fue tu culpa.-

-…- ella asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así no se sentía bien consigo misma.-

Luego de calmarla, la llevo hasta su casa, la pobre estaba un poco desorientada, necesitaba beber un poco de té y dormir, con eso despejaría su cabeza. A JiHoo le pareció que GaEul era una mujer diferente a como la recordaba, aun seguía teniendo esa apariencia frágil pero de algún modo le recordó a JanDi, solo ellas dos podían sufrir por las desgracias de otros y solo ellas podían ayudar tan desinteresadamente a extraño.

Al orto día la joven maestra recibió a Jung Nam primero, su padre no se mostraba desconfiado de ella, al contrario estaba muy agradecido y más sabiendo que ella no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlos, quedaron en que él iría a recoger a su hijo a la clínica. Jung Nam comenzó a jugar con el peluche mientras iban llegando los otros chicos, esta vez parecía más amable y dejo que los otros niños jugaran con él, a GaEul le dolía el pecho de recordar la forma en que lo saco de la sala, no quería volver a vivir algo así pero tampoco quería sentirse tan inútil como ayer. Incluso se olvido de marcar el día en el calendario, no fue hasta la tarde que se percato de eso, en sus cuatro años jamás lo había olvidado.

-Miss GaEul…- la vocecita tierna del niño la llamo.- ya tenemos que irnos…- le dijo con su mochila puesta en la espalda.-

-cierto…- le dijo dejando de lado el plumón rojo.- ¿no estás nervioso?...- le pregunto tomando su bolso.-

-Hmmm... no…- le dijo él.-

Ella se sonrió cerrando la sala y encaminándose a la clínica, fueron a pie porque era más fácil que tomar un taxi. Cuando llegaron había unos cuantos pacientes esperando dos ancianos y una mujer embarazada, Jung Nam se escondió detrás de GaEul, no le gustaban los extraños. Ella lo tranquilizo acariciando sus cabellos, se sentaron y comenzó a leerle un cuento, los ancianos se sonrieron pensando en que ella era madre muy amorosa. Uno de ellos se levanto a buscar un poco de agua, pero le costaba caminar.

-abuela…- le dijo ella dándole el libro a su alumno.- no se mueva, yo le ayudo…- la joven maestra fue y tomo la jarra de agua, con dos vasos ya que el otro anciano estaba entrando a la consulta con JiHoo.- tenga…- le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso.-

JiHoo estaba entrando a su paciente cuando vio esa escena, ella lucia tan cómoda sirviendo y ayudando… se sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su paciente; es una madre amorosa. JiHoo sabía que su amiga no era la madre del niño, también sabía que él niño no tenia madre y que al parecer había adoptado a GaEul como la figura materna que necesitaba.

Finalmente toco el turno de Jung Nam, el test de alergias era muy sencillo, y tomo pocos minutos, el niño sintió un poco de miedo al ver tantos recipientes pero ella lo calmo. Mientras esperaban los resultados JiHoo se mostro muy receptivo con el pequeño.

-te gusta leer…- le dijo abriendo el cajo de su escritorio.- este es mi libro favorito de niño…- se lo mostro.- Alicia en el país de las maravillas…- se sonrió y lo abrió, era un libro algo viejo pero muy bien cuidado. Volvió a mirar al niño que parecía curioso.- te lo regalo…- le dijo entregándoselo.-

Jung Nam se sorprendió y exclamo mirando a su maestra, ella también puso una expresión de sorpresa pero rápidamente miro a su amigo agradeciéndole sin palabras, era un gesto muy lindo y que apreciaba. Luego de eso el test estaba listo y los resultados eran poco amables con el niño, resulto ser alérgico a muchas comidas pero teniendo cuidado de no alimentarlo con ellas, no ocurriría nada.

El padre del niño llego y se lo llevo, desde que se había cambiado de escuela su hijo estaba recobrando vida y estaba seguro que era por la intervención de ella, ese ángel de mujer. Se despidieron y agradecieron todas las atenciones de la maestra y del médico. Ya no habían pacientes y era tare, pero GaEul tenía algo que pedirle a su amigo, además de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella ayer.

-JiHoo sunbae…- le dijo ella mientras estaba sentada al frente de él.-

-…- él se sonrió, a pesar de los años seguía llamándolo de esa forma, le divertía.-

-¿podría…- era un poco abusivo pedirle más cosas pero no quería sentirse mal con ella misma, siempre había hecho todo para no tener que arrepentirse.- tomar clases de primeros auxilios contigo?.- lo había pensando todo el día, y necesitaba estar preparada para una emergencia, era inútil en ese sentido y no le gustaba sentirse así.-

-por supuesto…- le respondió él mirándola seriamente, era bueno ver que ella se preocupara de esas cosas, pero no sería fácil.- puedes venir a la clínica después de tus clases y ayudarme con los pacientes, a cambio yo te daré clases… ¿te parece?...-

-sí…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- pero…- movió sus labios nerviosa.- Jung Nam.-

-puedes traerlo, es un niño muy tranquilo…- le respondió sin que ella preguntara.-

-muchas gracias sunbae…- ella estaba encantada con la idea.-

-entonces te espero mañana…- le dijo quitándose sus gafas.-

-sí…- le respondió alegremente.-

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más que no fuera su propio beneficio, ambos necesitaban ayuda. Él la miro y ella se sonrió algo sonrojada, entonces… JiHoo sintió que había algo extraño en todo esto, sin embargo no supo darle un nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **No estoy muy segura de la edad de los chicos, pero me ustedes me corrigen o me dejan ser XD. Espero que les guste y sobre Signal; SoEun(7), JunHo(8), HyungJoon (10) y SangBum (9)**  
**

**Learning with the prince**

Aproximadamente un mes atrás GaEul tuvo la peor experiencia de su vida, uno de sus niños tuvo una emergencia médica y desde entonces empezó a tomar clases de primeros auxilios. Estaba a punto de terminar sus archivos y Jung Nam seguía mirándola fijo, estaba enfrente de su escritorio con sus dos manos al borde de la mesa, su mirada seguía el lápiz de ella, que iba y venía haciendo trazos en la hoja. La maestra sabia que el niño estaba ansioso por ir a la clínica, lo miraba de reojo, en esas semanas su comportamiento dio un gran giro, seguía teniendo problemas de socialización pero se mostraba receptivo a los afectos de sus compañeros, era una cualidad extraordinaria de los niños, sus heridas sanaban muy rápido, siempre y cuando tuvieran amor y apoyo.

-noona…- ella levanto la vista para verlo, siempre lucia linda.- ¿ya nos vamos?...- le pregunto mientras hacia un pucherito.-

-un segundo…- le dijo ella mientras cerraba y acomodaba las carpetas encima de la mesa, las dejaba listas para el día siguiente y así se evitaba ordenar nuevamente al llegar.- y listo…-

-Hee… -grito el niño mientras corría hacia la puerta, él más feliz de ir a la clínica era él.-

-espera Jung Nam…- ella tomo su bolso y las llaves, pero antes de irse miro el calendario del fondo, otra vez se había olvidado de marcar el número en él.-

El pequeño ya conocía el camino de memoria, podía llegar solo si lo deseaba pero nunca desobedecía a su maestra, algunas veces se adelantaba unos pasos pero luego se quedaba quieto esperando que ella lo alcanzara. Para GaEul era todo un reto, las clases con JiHoo no eran difíciles de asimilar pero el procedimiento era otra cosa, la durante un mes estaba leyendo los libros que él le prestó, medicina era una carrera realmente complicada, ahora entendía por qué JanDi siempre lucia ojerosa y cansada, ella solo leía lo básico y aun así tenía que pedirle al sunbae que le explicara las cosas.

Cuando llegaron se quito su abrigo y tomo su delantal, todos los pacientes se habían acostumbrado a ella y al pequeño, apenas llegaban los dos las cosas se volvían alegres, ella les daba té y se encargaba de las cosas básicas, peso, temperatura y hacer preguntas. Minetas Jung Nam mostraba su talento como lector, sentado entre los ancianos o entre niños de su misma edad si es que los había, los dos hacían un gran equipo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?...- le dijo un anciano a GaEul.- no eres muy joven para ser madre…- le planteo él.

-ah…- ella se sonrojo mientras miro a Jung Nam.- 22 años…- le respondió amablemente.- pero no soy madre…- le aclaro.- aunque me gustaría serlo algún día…- se sonrió…-

-Oh…- se asombro el anciano.- pareces estudiante…-

Ella soltó una risa avergonzada mientras le llevaba un poco más de té. Para cuando termino su ronda con los pacientes, quedaban solo dos para ser atendidos, ella miro el reloj de la pared y era bastante tarde… el padre de Jung Nam se había retrasado, eso estaba pasando mucho esos días… faltaban 20 minutos para las 9 y el niño luchaba para no cerrar los ojos.

-buen trabajo…- le dijo JiHoo desde atrás sorprendiéndola.-

-ajaja gracias…- siempre se sonrojaba cuando recibía un comentario bueno.-

-¿no deberías acomodarlo para dormir?...- le pregunto al ver al niño.-

-si… -dudo ella- pero su padre está por llegar…- suspiro ella. A veces deseaba llevarlo a su casa y cuidarlo todo él día.-

JiHoo hizo pasar a su ultimo paciente dejándola sola en la sala con el niño, ella se fue hasta él y acaricio sus cabellos, Jung Nam se sonreía mirándola, era tan bella… sus manos siempre estaba suaves y tenía un olor dulce como a flores. GaEul se enternecía con él niño, hacia sacar todos sus instintos maternales.

-lo siento…- se escucho.-

Él padre entraba algo agitado, había corrido todo el trayecto hasta la clínica pues sabía que era tarde. Su hijo se levanto de golpe y todo rastro de sueño desapareció. Ella sabía que el hombre estaba teniendo muchos problemas de dinero, la muerte de su esposa le había dejado un gran deuda… sentía no poder hacer nada más por ellos.

-papi…- le dijo el niño mientras era cargado en los brazos de su papá.- tengo sueño…-

-…- él padre lo abraza tragando la pena que eso le causaba.- ya estarás en tu cama…- le dijo él frotando su espalda. GaEul se acerco a ellos poniendo una colcha encima de él, no quería que el niño enferma con el cambio de temperatura.-lo siento… estoy…-

-no tiene que explicar nada…- le dijo ella sonriendo.-

-no sabe cuánto le agradezco… -él sonrió con amargura.- por todo…-

-solo hago lo que puedo…- le respondió ella ayudándolo con la mochila de Jung Nam.-

La escena era vista por dos personas, el paciente y el joven doctor, el anciano se sonrió al ver que esa jovencita en realidad solo estaba cuidando al niño y no tenía nada que ver con ella. JiHoo sintió de alguna forma que esa escena le parecía familiar… lo hacía remontarse a su niñez, cuando la única mujer que le importaba era SeoHyun, pero de eso hacía tiempo.

-esa niña es una buena mujer…- dijo el anciano.- lástima que solo tenga nietas… jajaja…-

-¿Por qué lo dice?...- le pregunto JiHoo.-

-pues me gustaría tenerla de nuera…- dijo el anciano riéndose nuevamente.-

-lo siento pero ella ya tiene alguien en su corazón…- JiHoo recordó a su amigo, estaba en Suecia pero eso no quitaba el hecho que ella pensaba en él.-

-¿sí?...- le cuestiono el anciano.- no parece… - fue lo último que dijo el anciano antes de marcharse.-

JiHoo no sabía porque su corazón latió fuerte cuando escucho al anciano decir eso, pero tan pronto se percato de eso desvió la mirada, no quería saber por qué había pasado eso… era mejor no saberlo. GaEul se despidió del anciano recibiendo unos cuantos elogios y una vez que estuvo la sala vacía cerró la puerta siempre dejando la luz encendida por si ocurría alguna emergencia, pero ahora era el tiempo para estudiar y empezara una nueva lección.

-JiHoo sunbae…- le dijo ella entrando a la sala de atención, él estaba terminando de lavar sus manos nuevamente, lo hacía tantas veces. Ella dejo la puerta abierta, imitándolo y siguiendo el procedimiento se fue a lavar las manos como él.- ya está todo listo…-

-entonces empecemos…- tenía un poco de ojeras, pero nada grave, había estado ayudándola a ella, a JanDi y trabajando en la clínica… no es que se quejara, le agradaba estar con sus amigos… pero había algo nuevo e incomodo.-

-JiHoo sunbae…- repitió yendo hacia él.-

-GaEul-sii…- le corto. Levanta la mirada hacia ella.-

-JiHoo-sii…- se corrigió ella mientras sonreía.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?...- la curiosidad era una muy mala mañana pero de todas formas la alimentaba siempre.-

-creo que estas lista para punciones…- le dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la esquina. Había comprado un material para que ella practicara con el.- estas lista…- le dijo mostrándole el maniquí especial.-

GaEul se sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, había aprendido la técnica y medicamentos más comunes para las emergencias, pero hasta hoy no había tomado una jeringa, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Luego de que JiHoo le explicara y mostrara como debía aplicar la inyección, ella estaba atenta a cada movimiento, era increíble la destreza de sus dedos, largos y finos, aunque firmes y gentiles. Luego de eso le toco su turno, prepara la inyección y aplicar el medicamento, todo estaba listo para ser inyectado… con cuidado y mucha concentración, se mordía los labios, sintió como la punta de la jeringa entraba en el muñeco, entro gentilmente y con cuidado inyecto el liquido… era todo tan nuevo y espectacular.

-bien…- le dijo mirándola, ella estaba terminando el procedimiento y dejando todo en orden. Era una buena alumna, pulía sus debilidades y nunca volvía a cometerlos, no conocía ese aspecto de ella, meticuloso y dedicado.-

-¿lo hice bien?...- le pregunto mientras volvía a lavar sus manos.-

-si…- estaba evitando verla, no estaba del todo seguro porque pero ella le estaba causando un poco de molestia… era como los primeros días con JanDi, cuando se iba a su lugar de descanso a gritar el nombre de JunPyo.-

-JiHoo-sii…- le llamo al ver que tenia la vista en unos expedientes.- ¿podríamos hacer algo más real?...- le dijo ella mientas jadeaba un poco, era extraño verla así…-

-real…- repitió él y ella asintió.- ¿Cómo qué?...-

-¿podrías... tomar un examen de sangre?…- le dijo ella mientras dudaba, a veces no sabía como abordarlo, parecía amable y otras veces se desconectaba completamente. Era difícil descifrarlo, pero interesante.-

-…- JiHoo pego su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sonrió por dentro, ella se estaba volviendo una estudiante ambiciosa, se notaba el instinto de superación.- bien…- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la bata, quedando solo con la camisa blanca y de mangas largas.- pero primero un examen…-

-¿Qué?...- exclamo ella al verlo quitarse la bata, estaba tan acostumbrada a recordarlo con sus ropas costosas y elegantes que verlo lucir un pantalón de tela con una camisa… no lograba reconocer al chico introvertido, el primer amor de su amiga.- examen…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.-

-correcto.- JiHoo se subió a la camilla mientras la miraba.- de rutina…- le dijo desabrochando su camisa.- control de signos vitales, auscultación y las preguntas básicas para conocer al paciente...- añadió, estaba dentro de las cosas que debía dominar.-

-ah…- volvió a exclamar desviando la mirada y respirando profundo, era difícil ver como uno de los f4 se desvestía delante de ella, pero debía acostumbrarse a ello, tenía que hacerlo si quería ser una buena estudiante.-

JiHoo se quedo en la camilla mientras la esperaba, era bien conocido entre el grupo de amigos que GaEul era una chica tímida e inocente, pero debía superarlas, él también lo hizo, paso de no simpatizar con las personas a crear vínculos con ellos y hasta sentirse conmovido por sus estilos de vidas. GaEul tomo la linterna, el estetoscopio, termómetros y demás. Primero tomo la temperatura mientras intentaba conversar con él preguntándole sobre su día… lo que había hecho, porque había venido… siguió con el resto del examen escuchando su corazón, los pulmones y luego lo más incomodo… palpar su abdomen, era musculoso a pesar de ser delgado, intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía pero no dejaba de mirar sus músculos y preguntarse si eso estaba bien… finalmente termino el examen y con ella sonrojada.

-¿co… como… lo hice?.- le pregunto mientras se lavaba sus manos y respiraba profundo para calmar ese sonrojo evidente.-

-bien…- dijo secamente mientras abotonaba su camisa, se reía entre dientes, la había visto sonrojarse en la última fase, le pareció algo tierno y delicado.- ahora lo prometido.-

GaEul seguía sintiéndose algo extraña… era la primera vez que tocaba de el cuerpo de un hombre, semi desnudo… y aun más raro, que era el mejor amigo de YiJeog. Pero quiso liberarse de esos pensamientos, había aprendido muchas cosas pero algo que todavía no aprendía era como separa las personas del trabajo, por eso había elegido un trabajo en el cual tuviera que involucrarse, así no tendría que evitarlo.

-puedes sentarte…- le pidió JiHoo mientras ella se había quedado pensativa en una esquina.-

-si…- le dijo tomando asiento, al parecer si había notado su desconcierto.-

JiHoo sentía algo molesto creciendo en su pecho, era familiar pero indescifrable, sacaba del estante de medicamentos y accesorios todo lo necesario para el procedimiento, pero el reflejo del vidrio dejaba ver a una tímida GaEul observándolo.

-primo tienes que saber para que la muestra…- le dijo llevando una bandeja llena de objetos.- área limpia, sucia y estéril…- le dijo mostrándole la bandeja que contenía los objetos en ese orden.- área limpia, algodones, alcohol y liga.- le dijo pasando al otro sector.- jeringa, sello y nuestro tubo de muestra…- mostro la ultima parte.- lo demás va aquí.-

GaEul movía su cabeza afirmativamente a todo lo que decia su profesor y amigos, parecía tan adulto cuando hablaba de esa forma, tan diferente a como lo recordaba, él casi nunca hablaba… ahora lo veía sonreír casi todas las tardes.

-empecemos…- le dijo tomando los guantes.- extiende el brazo.- le dijo él y ella obedeció inmediatamente.- primero ligas el brazo de esta forma.- le enseño a poner la liga alrededor del brazo, debía ser de esa forma para luego aflojarla rápido.- ahora desinfectas.- paso la mota de algodón y tomo la jeringa preparada.- se va a sentir como si pincharas un globo, tenso u luego suave, cuando lo sientes desligas- le dijo mientras sostenía la aguja, GaEul hizo un quejo al sentir que la pinchaba.- ahora aspiras…- le dijo tirando el embolo y viendo como la sangre llenaba la aguja, era primera vez que se hacia un examen de sangre.- retiras, presionas con un algodón y le pides al paciente que siga haciéndolo mientras tu terminas la muestra.- le dijo tomando el tubo de examen y retirando la aguja de la jeringa.- debes verter el contenido lentamente por las paredes del tubo.- ella miraba con atención todo lo que él le explicaba, era poco doloroso, pero muy meticuloso de hacer.-

GaEul se quedo callada sonriendo, era increíble lo sencillo que parecía cuando él lo explicaba, aunque no pensaba hacerlo muy pronto, ni mucho menos con él como conejillo.

-¿te quedan dudas?...- le pregunto JiHoo.-

-no…- le dijo moviendo su cabeza.- fue muy sorprendente…- añadió con una sonrisa.- ¿pero es normal que mi sangre sea tan oscura?...-

-sí… debe serlo si viene de la vena.- le respondió.- la sangre oscura proviene de las venas, la sangre roja y brillante de las arterias, así que es malo si sangras sangre roja.-

-porque las arterias están más profundas que las venas…- añadió ella.-

-exacto…- JiHoo se sonrió.-

-muchas gracias sunbae…- le dijo aun sosteniendo la mota en su brazo y levantándose.-

-aun no termino…- le dijo tomando el sello, quito la mota y lo reemplazo por un sello en la herida de su brazo.- ahora sí…-

-¿puedo venir el fin de semana?...- le pregunto, tenían un acuerdo de clases durante la semana pero estaba tan entretenida con él que le parecía extraño no verlo durante dos días.-

-puedes venir a ayudarme si gustas.- le dijo él bajando la mirada.- la semana que viene no podremos tener clases el lunes.- levanto la mirada para que su reacción.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto ella con un tierno puchero en sus labios.-

-hay una ronda médica a una comunidad, iremos varios médicos y estudiantes.- le respondió bajando la vista nuevamente.-

-ah…-exclamo ella aliviada de que fuera solo eso.-

¿Por qué le preocupaba no verlo?, eso pensaba ella mientras iba a su casa, eran amigos y se habían hecho íntimos en un corto tiempo, pero seguía sintiéndose algo culpable por tocar su cuerpo y sabiendo que no era el de YiJeong. Miro hacia el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-¿por qué tardas tanto en volver?…-

Le pregunto siguiendo su camino, no esperaba una respuesta pero su mente se alivia al decirlo en voz, alta… sentía el recuerdo de su alma gemela tan distante, al principio llamaba, luego escribía mails y ahora… hacían meses que no recibía nada de él, ni siquiera una señal de que estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano para ir a la clínica y ayudar a JiHoo con su trabajo, se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria, le gustaba estar entre ellos y le hacía sentir bien consigo misma. Por eso tenía una idea para su amigo y esperaba que no le sonara algo extraña, pero no podía sacar conclusiones anticipadamente.

-Srta. Puede darme un poco de agua.-

-si… enseguida…- le dijo GaEul mientras tomaba una jarra para llenar su vaso.- ¿seguro que está bien?...-

-si…- le dijo la mujer joven, pero estaba sudando mucho y parecía ahogada-

-me permite su termómetro…- le dijo ella al escuchar que sonaba.-

-ah…- pareció turbada un momento, pero luego le entrego el termómetro jadeando-

-esto…- cuando vio su temperatura se asusto, 40° era bastante. Se apuro en golpear la puerta de JiHoo.- Dr. Kim… es urgente…-le apuro ella mientras se giraba a ver a la mujer pero esta repentinamente caía al suelo.-

Se escucho el grito de los otros pacientes y el de ella misma cuando corrió a recogerla, fue impactante verla esforzarse por respirar, como sus ojos estaban sin vida… todo pasaba lentamente, cuando JiHoo la ayudo a cargarla, mientras estaban dentro y ella seguía sus ordenes, él preparaba muchas cosas y ella solo lo obedecía fielmente, no sabía que estaba haciendo realmente, ni que tenia ella, solo hacia lo posible para que la señora estuviera bien. Estaba ayudándola a respirar con una bolsa y mientras él hacia todo el trabajo, fue cuando escucho la sirena sonando fuera y entonces entraron unos hombres con una camilla haciendo ruido, se aparto de la cama cuando uno de ellos tomo la bolsa y en cosa de segundo se fueron con JiHoo y la paciente.

GaEul seguía alterada pero al ver que quedaban personas en la clínica y se enfoco en eso, sus manos temblaban y no sabía qué hacer realmente. Tomo los datos de todos y les pidió que volvieran mañana los que no se sentían tan mal o que venían a un control, los demás… solo eran dos, una madre con su hijo y el abuelo de la otra vez. Aunque él no se quedo por sentirse mal.

-abuelo… ¿seguro que quiere quedarse?...- le pregunto antes de atender al niño.-

-solo has tu trabajo hija…- le seguro él mientras sonreía.-

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala y sacaba la bandeja de curaciones, él niño necesitaba ser curado, se había cortado con una ventana y su madre le había envuelto la mano con una tolla que ahora estaba manchada de sangre. Tuvo que calmar al niño, pero fue fácil una vez que empezó a cantarle, hasta ella misma se relajo mientras lo hacía. Seguro le dolía pero eso iba a terminar en poco, para cuando termino de cerrar la herida el niño le sonreía, le dolería un poco cuando la anestesia acabara, pero le pidió a la madre que volviera a buscar unos medicamentos en unas horas, cuando JiHoo volviera a la clínica. Despido al niño y la madre, solo para darse cuenta de que el anciano seguía allí, ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría?.

-abuelo… ¿seguro esta cómodo esperando?...- volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

-hablas mucho…- le dijo mientras tosía un poco.- pero cantas bien…-

-jajaja… a los niños les gustan, siempre piden que cante o cuente una historia.- cruzo sus manos sobre sus piernas.-

-¿Por qué haces esto entonces?...- el anciano la quedo mirando.- si te gusta ser maestra, ¿Por qué hacer esto?, no es divertido, no pagan… y pierdes mucho tiempo de tu vida.- sus ojos penetraban los de ella.-

-porque…- ella suspiro.- me siento bien…- sonrió levantando la mirada.- cuando vengo aquí después de mi trabajo no me siento cansada, y cuando no vengo… extraño no estar aquí.-

-¿solo por eso?...- volvió a preguntar él.-

-si…- le dijo mirándolo extrañada.-

-estos niños…- se quejo mientras se levantaba ayudado por un bastón.- dile a ese niño, que su abuelo se molestaría mucho si hace lo mismo una tercera vez…-

-¿Qué?... ¿una tercera vez?.- le pregunto GaEul sin entender nada, a que se refería el anciano…-

-él sabe… y si no entiende que se toque el cuello.- dijo levantando su mano para hacer un gesto.-

-¿abuelo seguro que se siente bien?...- volvió a decirle ella pero el anciano se movía ágil a pesar de su bastón y lentitud.-

No entendía a ese anciano, decia que le gustaba ella pero luego decia cosas sin sentido, así que más la confundía. Se quedo sentada en las silla de espera mientras veía el reloj, hacia tres hora desde que él se fue… ¿Cómo estaría la señora?, intento despertar cuando sus ojos casi se cierran, paseo un poco por el cuarto y luego volvió a sentarse estaba cansada con tantas emociones y él seguía sin llegar o llamar… ¿y si algo malo había pasado?.

JiHoo salía del hospital dejando a la paciente con otros médicos, había estado luchando contra un resfriado que ahora le había causado un colapso en sus pulmones, seguro había pasado por mucho dolor antes de consultar un medico, algunas personas no podían dejar de trabajar pero se lastimaban tanto en pos de sus seres queridos. Miro la hora en su teléfono, seis horas desde que dejo la clínica, GaEul debió encargarse de los pacientes y luego haberse marchado a casa, era un alivio tener una ayuda en estos casos, pero debía regresar a ordenar todo lo que dejo suelto. Cuando abrió la puerta de la clínica y la visión lo dejo mudo, senada en una silla estaba GaEul sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo en una postura de vigilia, pero obviamente había perdido esa batalla hace bastantes horas… ¿Por qué no se marcho?. Miro el reloj, los asientos, todo limpio, ordenado… incluso las hojas de asistencias estaban hechas, los pacientes de hoy habían quedado para mañana… y había una indicación para una medicina.

Sin decir nada tomo una manta y la cubrió para no despertarla, se sentó a su lado y al igual que ella cerro sus ojos un momento para descansar, era cómodo dormir en una silla, siempre que estuvieras acompañado. GaEul se movió de la silla y sintió que estaba a punto de caer, giro para el otro lado y termino encima de otro bulto, estaba media dormida pero aun así sentía que era una persona. Pero JiHoo no se movió, para nada… ella en cambio se quedo mirándolo mientras dormía, a esto se refería JanDi cuando hablaba de él… era hermoso, con sus ojos cerrados y ese rostro apacible… no sabía si moverse, ¿si lo despertaba?, se movió despacio y conteniendo la respiración.

-Dr. Kim…- era la madre del niño, que se quedo sorprendía de ver a la linda enfermera encima del joven doctor…- lo siento…- le dijo ella mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.-

-no… nosotros…- GaEul se levanto enseguida dejando a JiHoo descubierto de la manta.-

-Hmmm…- se quejo JiHoo alcanzo los brazos y despertando.- ¿Qué hora es?...-

-JiHoo-sii…- le llamo, cubriéndose la boca nuevamente.- Dr. Kim… su hijo… necesita…- estaba roja y avergonzada.-

-si…- le dijo yendo hacia un botiquín en el escritorio.- lo leí…- dijo con los ojos algo entrecerrados.- uno cada 8 horas…- le decia a la madre sacando el medicamento mientras movía sus pies hacia la mujer.- debe venir a curación día por medio.- le entrego la medicina a la madre.-

-muchas gracias Dr. Kim…- le dijo ella mientras se sonreía y miraba de reojo la cara sonrojada de la chica, se veían adorables durmiendo juntos. Se marcho dando las gracias y él regaba sus ojos.-

-ah!...- se quejo en voz alta.- es tan vergonzoso…- se dijo a si misma mientras se cubría el rostro.-

-¿Qué?...- le pregunto mirándola.- ¿Qué cosa?...-

Él se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella seguía con la cara cubierta, no quería mirarlo, seguro sería raro para los dos. Pero fue aun más raro cuando las manos cálidas de JiHoo tomaron las suyas y sin abrir los ojos sintió sus labios en la frente de ella, su corazón se detuvo… se congelo en ese segundo, incluso su respiración… ¿eso… era verdad?... ¿estaba pasando?.

-gracias…- le dijo él.- por todo tu esfuerzo…- se sonreía de verla aun con los ojos cerrados.-

No pudo responderle nada… no podía moverse, ni siquiera respirar, hasta que su cuerpo se lo pidió, no estaba segura de cómo pasaron las cosas, o de que era lo que había hecho para recibir un… beso de JiHoo. Él soltó sus manos y camino hacia su escritorio, era mucho para la inocente GaEul, pero… él no era un inexperto en cuestiones de amor... entonces, ¿Qué hacia su corazón comportándose raro?.

GaEul clavo la mirada al suelo y tomo su abrigo, quería salir corriendo de esa clínica, pero recordó lo último que le dijo el abuelo, por mucha vergüenza que tuviera en ese momento, podía ser algo importante para el anciano.

-esto… el abuelo… - estaba tan nerviosa que se atoraba con sus palabras.- dijo que tú abuelo… se molestaría mucho si haces "eso" una tercera vez…- GaEul le daba la espalda para no sentirse más avergonzada.- que… toques tu cuello…- termino por decirle el mensaje.- Buenas noches!...- le dijo girándose para despedirse y saliendo corriendo.-

-una… tercera vez…- se quedo pensando JiHoo y como ella le dijo toco su cuello, la cadena de fue lo primero que hayo, la tomo sacándola y con ella el anillo de su madre. Entonces se entendió las palabras de ella y las de su abuelo.-

"si dejas escapar la felicidad una tercera vez, es probable que nunca vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad para ser feliz, no es malo ser egoísta cuando amas desde el corazón"

- SeoHyun…- pronuncio en voz baja recordándola con cariño, como a una madre… ella fue su primer amor, la primera vez que dejo ir la felicidad.- JanDi…- se sonrió con solo decirlo, su segundo amor, doloroso pero alegre… cambio amor por amistad y no se arrepentía, ahora era su hermana. Entonces giro sus ojos hacia la puerta.- ¿GaEul?...- acaso… esa era su tercera oportunidad…-


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: algunas cosas las cambie del drama, también use algunas ideas del manga para este capítulo. Espero que les agrade y que dejen sus comentarios, estoy preparando otro fic con YiJeong, JiHoo y WooBin. Pero primero terminare uno de los que ya está en proceso ^^.

**The good or bad prince?**

El día domingo fue un día más tranquilo, pero no exento de incomodidad, GaEul seguía sintiéndose un poco rara después de ese beso inocente en su cabeza, sabía que no era una traición para YiJeong pero así… había algo que era difícil de explicar. En cambio JiHoo se mostraba completamente normal, sus pacientes eran su foco en todo momento excepto cuando la delicada figura de ella se paseaba danzante por sus ojos, era difícil no distraerse, como si vieras a una ninfa en el bosque, solo quieres seguirla aunque te lleve hacia un precipicio.

Cuando los dos acabaron de trabajar y era momento de comer, se sentaron en silenció… él siempre hacia silencio ella era la que estaba un poco cohibida, pero él no quería preguntar qué le sucedía, estaba temeroso de la respuesta. Ambos tenían a sus miradas en los plato hasta que ella se sonrió viendo con JiHoo se quedo dormido con la cuchara en su mano, era tan divertido verlo dormir en las posiciones más insólitas.

-JiHoo-sii…- le susurro para despertarlo pero este seguía sin moverse.- JiHoo…- le llamo nuevamente y ahora si abrió sus ojos dormilones.-¿estás muy cansado?...-

-solo…-un poco…- respondió dejando su cuchara en el plato de sopa.-

-descansa…- le pidió ella mientras dejaba de comer.- no hay pacientes, y yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo…- le dijo sonriente, toda esa incomodidad de la mañana era una tontería, ellos eran buenos amigos… nada más.-

-no es justo…- le dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente para ordenar o buscar algo en que distraerse.-

-vamos... no seas terco…- le dijo siguiéndolo y empujándolo desde su espalda.- si descansas podrás hacer más cosas.- le aseguro llevándolo a la camilla para que tomara una siesta.- recuéstate allí y descansa…-

-ah…- exclamo él mientras se recostaban en la camilla sonriendo con los ojos. Era un encanto de persona… ¿Por qué hasta hoy lo había notado?... eran parecidas las dos, pero ella… tenía esa extraña aura de paz y armonía que JanDi no.- ¿Por qué no descansamos juntos?...- le pregunto inocente aunque sus palabras sonaran extrañas.-

-¿Ah?...- exclamo alto al escucharlo. ¿A qué se refería con juntos?... no podían dormir los dos en la misma cama… eso…-

-descansa aquí…- le indico un espacio en la camilla, si se apretaban caería muy bien.-

-…Hmmm- ella no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, apenas si caerían, no… eso no era nada bueno.- pero…- comenzó a decir ella.- estaba preparando algo…-le dijo moviendo su cuerpo algo incomoda.-

-está bien…- le dijo sonriendo, ¿Quién estaba más loco?, él por ofrecerle aquello o ella por dudar en decir que no?... sin embargo eso abrió la puerta a tantas dudas y otras preguntas.-

JiHoo se giro y acomodo quedándose dormido en cosa de segundos, mientras que ella seguía calmando su corazón…¿estaba enfermándose?, sí… eso era, nada más explicaría ese ardor repentino en sus mejillas, que bajo recorriendo su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro antes de salir a la otra sala, ella había estado pensando en algo durante días, iba a decirle su idea ayer… pensó en ese día y lo primero que recordó no fue a la mujer o al niño lastimado sino el beso, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y bajo sus dedos a la altura de su vista.

-¿te estás volviendo loca GaEul?...-

Se pregunto a sí misma para olvidarse de aquello. Entonces se puso a trabajar, la mejor manera de evitar pensar en cosas indebidas era esa, así había pasado cuatro años esperando que el amor de su vida regresara y así seguiría asiéndolo, seguiría esperando que su alma gemela volviera con ella. Mientras barría con una escoba y ordenaba los muebles, él estaba teniendo pesadillas, todos sus amigos se perdían, incluso JanDi… se quedaba solo en ese gran vacío que siempre se llevaba las cosas que él quería, solo… gritando por ayuda, ni JunPyo venía a socorrerlo, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba solo?, "así es como terminare mis días… solo, mirando a través de una botella como todos tiene sus vidas felices, JunPyo y JanDi, juntos a pesar de todo… WooBin encontrara a la persona perfecta para él y YiJeong… con GaEul… ellos serán felices juntos, ellos… se amaran… ellos… no quiero que ellos estén juntos no quiero, No Quiero!". JiHoo despertó sobresaltado por sus palabras, era un sueño pero realmente sentía que esas palabras las decia desde el fondo de su corazón, lo decia a grito en el sueño pero en la vida real… ¿sería capaz de gritar aquello?, se llevo la mano al pecho y en él su corazón latía furioso, como una bestia enjaulada, luchando por liberarse… esto se estaba saliendo de su control, jamás se había sentido tan desorientado. Miro la puerta y tras ella estaba GaEul, debería dejar de verla tan seguido… no podía permitirse a si mismo tener ese tipo de ideas, no sabiendo que ella y su amigo estaban enamorados.

Cuando salió sentía un peso en su pecho, conocido pero que detestaba, cada vez que lo sentía era porque iba a perder a alguien importante. Pero en vez de centrarse en eso, se quedo asombrado de ver como GaEul había transformado la sala de espera en un lugar cálido, solo haciendo unos cambios de sillas, moviendo una mesa y dejando espacio libre en caso de necesitarlo, todo se veía diferente de esa forma. Ella estaba en la esquina acomodando una mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?...- le pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.-

-ah… ¿te gusta?- le dijo ella con las manos en la cintura, orgullosa de su trabajo.- estuve pensando que así quedaría mejor la sala… y mira.- le señalo la mesa mientras se reía.- es para los niños, así pueden jugar aquí sin molestar a los ancianos.-

-oh…- ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas?, pensar en todo esto solo para la comodidad de otros. Esa cualidad la hacía tan especial y única. Ahora se preguntaba como su amigo la había dejado sola durante tantos años, solo confiando en que ella lo amaba incondicionalmente, incluso cuando él no le ofrecía nada.-

-no… te… gusta…- dijo suavemente mientras ponía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, era difícil saber qué pensaba JiHoo, más cuando no se reflejaba nada en su rostro.-

-no…- le dijo medio sonriendo y aquel peso que cargaba desde el sueño se acrecentó.- es solo…- la miro con ternura, le daban ganas de abrazarla, estrujar esa dulce figura contra su pecho, escuchar su respiración pegada a su piel.- te tomas tantas molestias…- hundió aun más sus manos dentro de los pantalones.- muchas gracias.- sin saber que más decir, le dio la espalda para respirar profundamente, iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, esto se estaba saliendo de control.-

-ajaja…- la dulce risa de ella inundo el cuarto, le encantaba escuchar un gracias tan sincero.- ya me tengo que ir… nos veremos en unos días…- sin percatarse de la respiración de él, tomo sus cosas.- éxito en el viaje de mañana…- le dijo finalmente despidiéndose.-

-esto no debería pasar…- se dijo a si mismo cubriendo su rostro, estaba naciendo el mismo sentimiento miserable que tuvo con JanDi.- ya lo había… superado…-

El día lunes siempre era un buen día para los niños, la joven maestra les hacia una entretenida clase acerca de sus fin de semanas con sus familias, aunque hoy tenía una clase mucho más especial. Como se había sentido tan desprendida de YiJeong, hoy les enseñaría a hacer algo con arcilla, como ella aprendió hacia años atrás para acercarse a él. Todos reían y aprendían lo que su maestra les enseñaba con mucho amor. Jung Nam como siempre estaba sentado a su lado y la miraba sonreír como nunca, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, le parecía curioso para su corta edad, a veces podía verla así de feliz por las tardes.

-¿eso es una uva?...- le pregunto a su alumno predilecto, el niño que pasaba más tiempo con ella y con quien tenía una fuerte conexión.-

-hay demasiada presión en tus manos…- se escucho desde la puerta del salón.-

-…- ella se levanto sorprendida de ver aquel hombre ante ella, era él…-YiJeong sunbae…- le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía creerlo, era… él… ¿o estaba soñando?.-

-Hola…- le dijo tan natural, como si nunca hubiera pasado más de un día de verse.-

-¿Quién es?...- dijo otro de sus alumnos.- el novio de la maestra…-

-señor… ¿usted vuelve de otro país?- pregunto otra niña curiosa.-

Jung Nam miraba al recién llegado de arriba abajo sin entender el alboroto que este hombre causaba, más cuando vio a su maestra tan ilusionada sintió celos y molestia… ¿Quién era él?. Hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...- le pregunto él medio sonriéndole a la niña.-

-¿de Suecia?...- le vuelve a cuestionar la misma niña.-

-eres realmente impresionante pequeña…- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.-

-Oh… entonces eres tú, la maestra nos dijo que su novio estaba allá…- dijo con inocencia la pequeña a la vez que GaEul se acercaba a ella para callarla, nunca dijo que su novio estuviera allá sino la persona que amaba…-

-no digas eso…- le pidió a la niña mientras sonreía nerviosa, ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?, esto era lo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo…-

Los niños se alborotaron y se agruparon alrededor de él, todos menos uno que seguía haciendo berrinche, no le gustaba que sus compañeros llamaran al desconocido novio de la maestra, menos cuando en todo este tiempo, era la primera vez que aparecía… no. La maestra hablo un poco con él pero solo fue un momento pequeñito, porque él mismo hombre se despidió de ella y los niños, fue cuando Jung Nam se salió del salón de clase para alcanzarlo.

-Señor!...- le dijo deteniéndolo.-

-Hmmm…- se dijo YiJeong girándose.-

-usted no es el novio de la maestra…- le grito Jung Nam echándose a correr de regreso.- ¡no lo es!..-le repitió antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.-

YiJeong se sonrió mientras pensaba que él niño estaba perdido por su maestra, pero claro… era comprensible, ella seguía hermosa y dulce, tal como la recordaba, no había cambiado en nada. Eso lo reconfortaba, saber que seguía siendo la misma chica que lo seguía a pesar de todos los estupidos errores que cometía.

Mientras que JiHoo estaba intentando dormir en el bus que los llevaba, pero claro siempre que eso ocurría la molesta JanDi hacia su aparición, seguía el mismo patrón de sus días de estudiantes. Hablaron durante el camino, esas trenzas que llevaba la hacían lucir más joven en cambio él… con sus gafas bien puestas se parecía cada día a su padre.

Se hizo cargo de sus tareas con los ancianos y luego tomo un pequeño descanso había tanto que hacer en esa comunidad… pero esos niños, cada vez que veía niños su mente lo remontaba a GaEul, ella debía lucir hermosa con sus delantales decorados con cintas, jugando y enseñándole a esos pequeños… solo pensarlo lo hacía sonreírse solo, gracias a ella había aprendió algunas cosas y le gustaba mirar y jugar con los pequeños. Estaba sonriéndose solo cuando los pasos de alguien lo pusieron sobre aviso, miro de reojo y era su amiga, su antiguo amor.

-viniste…- le dijo mientras la miraba resoplando, la conocía tan bien que no había necesidad de palabras.- ¿cometiste otro error?...- le pregunto con una sonrisa comprensiva.-

-sunbae… como egresaste antes ya estas con los graduados… y yo…- ella volvió a resoplar cansadamente mientras miraba el horizonte.- sigo en tercero… ¿Cuándo me convertiré en medico?.-

-¿no estás preocupada por aplazar el examen?...- sabia que ella tardaría un poco pero cuando finalmente se convirtiera en medico sería una de las mejores. Ambos sonrieron.-

-príncipe medico me duele la garganta…- una pequeña se acerco a él pidiéndoles su atención.-

-¿príncipe medico?...- le dijo JanDi sorprendida del nombre que la niña le dio, aunque le quedaba muy bien. Se sonrió al ver como su amigo se dejaba abrazar, ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto?.-

-SaeByul crecerá para convertirse en la esposa del príncipe medico…- dijo la niña arrancando sonrisa de los dos amigos. Pero JiHoo pensaba en eso… en una esposa.-

Fue cuando una nube de polvo se levanto en el campamento medico, dejando a niños y adulto confundidos. La vos de esa persona era inconfundible, ya fueras un niño o un anciano, todos conocían al heredero del grupo Shinwa, quien venía a reclamar a la persona que sería su esposa. JanDi se aparto de su amigo y este se pregunto si hubiera luchado un poco más… ¿sería él quien se casara?, pero entonces descubrió que esa sensación que lo quemaba antes se había enfriado… no sentía celos o envidia, les deseaba a los dos felicidad. Más cuando se quedo atrás una mano se poso en su hombro, la sonrisa más famosa de corea, YiJeong el Casanova… lo miro algo confundido… ¿Qué hacia su amigo aquí?, pero no venia solo, su compañero en conquistas lo seguía de cerca.

-nos oponemos a ese matrimonio…- bromearon los tres al ver como su amigo estaba arrodillado y sostenía la caja de anillos.-

-Yah!..- se quejo sonriendo, siempre se las ingeniaban para estar juntos, incluso en los momentos más íntimos de su relación.- nos casaremos dentro de un mes así que ya no pueden hacer nada.- les dijo a los tres hombres sonrientes.-

-¡un mes!.- exclamo ella sorprendida.-

-espera cuatro años…-se queja él.-¿acaso pensaste que iba a esperar un año más?...- la abrazo posesivamente.-

Todos se reían y burlaban de la pareja de novios, seguían siendo los 4F, los príncipes de corea y los más deseados, solo que cada uno de ellos había crecido a su ritmo, dándole un aspecto único. Pero mientras ellos celebraban el compromiso GaEul seguía perdida entre el asombro y miedo, tal como lo dijo, la primera persona que vio fue a ella… ¿pero solo lo había hecho para cumplir una promesa?, los niños seguía en sus mundos, excepto uno que se quedo mirando a su maestra, estaba toda torpe y distraída.

-maestra…- le llamo.- ¿es cierto que él es su novio?.- le pregunto con inocencia Jung Nam.-

-ah…- ni ella podía saberlo, eran… especiales, pero jamás habían acordado ser novios, solo dijo que… si hasta entonces no había encontrado su alma gemela… podría ser él, o eso es lo que entendió.- no… pero…- miro al niño con algo de pena al confesarse con un pequeñito.- es mi alma gemela…-

-¿alma gemela?...-le repitió el niño- ¿Qué es eso?...-

-es… -se quedo pensando a ver cómo explicarle.- son dos personas… que están destinadas a encontrarse y no importa que pase, siempre terminan juntas…- era la forma más sencilla de decirlo.-

-pero…- hice un pucherito.- él no me agrada...- frunció el ceño mientras daba unas pataditas.-

-ajajaja… es muy amable, ya verás que pronto cambias de opinión…- le dijo esperanzada.-

-hmmm…- se giro algo molesto.- no quiero…-

Luego de esa conversación bizarra con Jung Nam, la joven maestra también volvió a sus dudas, ella lo amaba, no había dudas de eso, en todos estos años solo había pensando en él, excepto… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar las escenas con JiHoo, era el único hombre con el cual se había relacionado después de la partida de YiJeong, quizás… debía sincerarse con su alma gemela, explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido antes de que se formara un mal entendido.

El día siguiente fue un día radiante, esperaba que hoy YiJeong viniera a verla, pero era medio día y aun no había rastros de su amado, eso también la desanimaba un poco, desde ayer que se entero del compromiso de su amiga y de que todos celebraron, todos excepto ella… tenía que cuidar a Jung Nam, seguía siendo una prioridad dentro de su trabajo y vida.

Cuando fue de tarde los dos se marcharon a la clínica, a pesar del alboroto que se formo con el casamiento del heredero del grupo shinwa, JiHoo le había pedido ir a tomar sus clases normalmente, y lo entendía, en unos días ella también estaría muy ocupada con la dama de honor de JanDi. Cuando llegaron a la clínica todos sus cambios se notaron enseguida, los niños jugaban en las mesas con rompecabezas, otros dibujaban y unos pocos más enfermos seguían en los brazos de sus madres, Jung Nam se sentó a leerle a unos niños más pequeño que él. Ella empezó a rondar la sala, tomando datos, temperatura y dándoles de beber a los ancianos sobretodo. En todo ese tiempo poco o nada hablo con JiHoo, a quien solo parecía importarle sus pacientes. Pero lo entendía no estaban allí para sentarse a charla, aunque… le pareció más frio que de costumbre.

Finamente cuando la luna estuvo alta y los pacientes se fueron junto con su alumno ella se quedo sola con su profesor, pero… él seguía evitando sus miradas, ¿acaso estaba molesto con ella?. Se remordió los labios pensando en que había hecho mal pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Qué…pasa?- le pregunto finalmente, si no le decia que ocurría iba a pensar lo peor.-

-…- JiHoo levanto la mirada pesada, la veía pero no quería hacerlo, estaba… molesto.-nada…- le respondió mientras se levantaba a buscar algo para enseñarle. Pero ella lo detuvo tomando su mano.-

-por favor…- le suplico con esos ojos grandes y brillantes.- ¿Qué sucede?.-

-…-¿Cómo decirle lo que pasaba?, no era fácil decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, no para él y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella… pero era mejor decirle, antes de que saliera más lastimada. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le mostro un periódico, la portada de JunPyo, pero en la esquina la fotografía de su amigo con una joven y linda chica.- lo siento…- le dijo al ver como el rostro sereno de ella se quebraba.-

GaEul tomo el diario y lo miro de cerca, era su amor… el hombre que espero durante años para volver a ver, junto a una hermosa chica, cuando leyó lo que decia sus ojos se mojaron y dejaron caer perlas traslucidas.

"Al heredero So YiJeong se le vio bien acompañado de la más reciente promesa del arte, la Srta. Kim Ji Eun, una joven ceramista que empezó como alumna y ahora a todo tanto renombre como su maestro YiJeong, ambos hacen una pareja refinada y se respira el aroma de romance y complicidad"

Ella dejo caer el diario sobre su regazo mientras contenía los gimoteos de dolor, entonces… había esperado todos estos años para nada, él… ya tenía una novia. ¿Por qué no fue sincero?, debió decirle todo eso para que ella no lo esperara… para que torturarla de esa forma. No quería llorar, no quería parecer más tonta de lo que ya era, había esperado tantos años para encontrare con esta sorpresa. Se seco las lágrimas enseguida, estaba actuando como una idiota, ayer solo se vieron como un par de viejos amigos, nada más. A JiHoo le parecía cruel toda la escena de ella llorando por su amigo, era del conocimiento de todo que ella lo esperaba, que se había guardado exclusivamente para ese amor y ahora… esto, ¿Qué clase de persona era su amigo?, es cierto que anoche celebraron el compromiso de JunPyo, pero él tenía tantas cosas que hacer el día siguiente que solo se quedo hasta el brindis y luego se disculpo con todos, no había alcanzado a conocer a esta nueva chica, pero debía ser especial para su amigo o no la habría llevado la fiesta privada de compromiso.

-GaEul-sii…- le dijo llamándola pero sin verla, podía ser una chica dulce, pero tenía orgullo y lo había mostrado varias veces.- tal vez… no es como parece…- intento calmarla, no sabía si hacia bien en darle esperanzas pero era mejor que verla llorar tan desconsolada.-

-No…- le dijo ella sonriendo.- no importa lo que sea, él es libre… de hacer todo lo que le plazca…- su corazón dolía a decir aquello, pero era cierto, entre ellos dos no hubo nada más que una simple promesa de verse nuevamente.-yo… me tengo que ir…- le dijo sin esperar la clase, solo quería llorar en su cuarto hasta que amaneciera.-

Antes de que ella pudiera salir huyendo de la clínica, JiHoo la detuvo, la abrazo fuerte mientras ella se mordía los labios para no llorar. Pobres almas rotas, dos personas tan dañadas en sus corazones. Sin saber porque se giro en los brazos de él abrazándolo y apretándolo, necesitaba sentir eso… ese calor de otro cuerpo, que el hoyo que se abría a sus pies no la arrastrara hacia la oscuridad, no quería volver a verse envuelta en esa soledad. JiHoo la abrazo más, quería fundirla con su cuerpo, pero era imposible de hacerlo, no mientras hubiera ella estuviera pensando en otro, amando a otro, él debía ayudarla a conseguir su felicidad.

Los chicos se abrazaron por largos minutos antes de que GaEul se calmara y pudiera verlo a los ojos, estaba algo avergonzada, pero no incomoda… era casi natural estar con JiHoo, se había acostumbrado tanto a sentir sus manos, ya sea por las clases como por las ultimas caricias que le había dado. Sin segundas intenciones, JiHoo y GaEul se fueron juntos, él quería mostrarle algo especial y hacerla olvidarse de ese mal momento que le hizo pasar, quizás… lo hizo con una doble intención y eso le molestaba, saber que podía hacerle daño a ella por sus deseos egoístas. Condujo cerca de media hora antes de llegar, el edificio de conciertos de su familia, su lugar de descanso. La llevo hacia el salón de eventos más importantes y en el escenario estaba el hermoso piano que le pertenecía. La llevaba de la mano, mientras ella se maravillaba con la decoración dorada y negra.

-JanDi me dijo que era hermoso…- se decia a si misma.- pero es más que hermoso…-

-siéntate…- le pidió a ella que se sentara a su lado en el piano. Como el experto que era empezó tocando una hermosa melodía, enérgica y cargada de colores.-

GaEul cerró sus ojos escuchando las notas apasionadas, era como un canto de dicha, lo disfrutaba desde el fondo de su estomago, las notas la envolvían con calidez, necesitaba eso… sentir que era el centro de algo. JiHoo tomo la mano de ella y al ver que no se negaba la apretó con su mano mientras la otra seguía tocando una suave melodía, la cabeza de ella se recostó en el hombro de él y viéndola reír su alma descanso, no quería que ella sufriera. GaEul apretó la mano de JiHoo, solo pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría quedarse de ese modo, no solo hoy sino para siempre, con él atrapada en esa melodía.

Él sonreír en el trabajo, mientras pensaba en la noche que tuvo, triste comienzo pero con un gran final, no quería alegrarse demasiado pero pensar en cómo ella apretaba su mano, como lo buscaba para conseguir consuelo y la sonrisa que obtuvo… pues le era imposible no sentirse completo. Estaba descansando cuando su teléfono sonó, lo respondió sonriendo.

-hola…- dijo sin ver el numero y luego su rostro cambio.-

-JiHoo amigo…- YiJeong se escuchaba algo molesto.- ¿has visto el diario de ayer?... es un escándalo, no puedo creer que me hayan ligado a ella…- le contaba a su amigo frustrado.- es cierto que salimos un tiempo, pero te juro que no hay nada entre nosotros…-

-…- se quedo sin palabras, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, no… no quería que su amigo estuviera soltero, porque solo eso evitaría que se llevara a GaEul.- ¿seguro?...- le pregunto con algo de inquietud en su voz.-

-…pues…- se tardo en un poco en responder estaba eligiendo sus palabras, su amigo era un poco quisquilloso con eso de la moralidad.- diría que somos un poco más que amigos, pero nada serio…- se excuso arrepentido.- la única mujer que me interesa seriamente es GaEul.-

Las palabras de su amigo lo dejaron mudo, no quería escuchar una confesión tan sincera de su parte, mucho menos una disculpa por sus actos, ¿acaso había vuelto solo para conquistarla a ella?. Solo pensar eso lo ponía de mal humor, frunció el ceño y siguió hablando con él, enterándose de todos los por menores de la historia de su amiga, para cuando termino su descanso estaba lleno de culpa y egoísmo.

-entonces…- le dolía la garganta.- ve a buscarla…- se aguanto las ganas de llorar al decirlo.- debes buscarla, explicarle… -

-si… lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda.- se escuchaba una risa en el fondo, pero no era la de su amigo.-

GaEul tenía 15 minutos antes de terminar sus clases, los niños estaban corriendo de un lado a otro con persiguiéndose entre ellos, se suponía que debían seguir solo al chico que llevaba el sombrero. Ella aplaudía alegre a sus chicos mientras se reían, Jung Nam estaba sentado sobre sus piernas mientras aplaudía con ella, a pesar de la tristeza sus niños eran su alegría, esos lindos momentos que pasaba con ellos y las tardes en compañía de su amigo JiHoo. Pensaba en lo bien que se sentía con él, que incluso olvidaba la amargura de YiJeong. Estaba pensando en aquello cuando un oso gigante cruzo la puerta, llevaba una nube de globos, los niños se acercaron saltando y empezó a darles globo a todos los pequeños. GaEul se levanto sorprendida y Jung Nam tomo su mano asustado, no le gustaba el oso color miel que había entrado.

-señor…- le dijo llamándolo.- ¿de dónde… ha venido?...- no le gustaba pensar que sus niños estaban con un extraño, mucho menos a ella le gustaba sentirse insegura en su salón de clases.-

-para usted…- le dijo alegremente, le entrego un globo traslucido, dentro había un oso pequeño con algo en sus manos…-

-gracias…- le dijo ella tomando el globo pero el mismo oso lo reventó liberando al osito.-

-¡Ah!.- se escucho el grito de muchos niños.-

-tranquilos…- le calmo la profesora recogiendo el oso y viendo que sostenía, una caja… tenia curiosidad y la abrió, en su interior había un colgante con un ala de ángel.- ¿Qué?...- se pregunto a sí misma, y el oso se quito la cabeza ente los gritos de los niños.-

-GaEul…- le llamo un sonriente YiJeong…-¿quieres ser mi alma gemela?...- le pregunto acalorado por el traje, la veía dudar, eso no le gusto para nada…-

-yo…-sosteniendo el colgante en sus dedos, aun no sabía que decir… ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?. Lo miro y bajo la vista, los niños la apuraban, ellos también estaban esperando su respuesta.- si…-le dijo insegura mientras sonreía, esto era lo que ella había deseado… lo que había esperado.-

-¡beso!- pidieron los niños aplaudiendo.-

Los dos se reían y él la beso en la mejilla para complacerlos, entre exclamaciones de alegría y asco por parte de los niños se abrazaron, o mejor dicho él la envolvió con fuerza en su traje peludo. YiJeong se sentó en una silla mientras ella terminaba sus clases con los chicos, se daban miraditas cómplices, pero él estaba más que satisfecho de tener a la única mujer que valía la pena.

-usted no puede ser el novio de la maestra…- le escucho decir al mismo niño de la otra vez. Jung Nam se había acercado a él para dejarle claro que estaba mal.- ¡no puede ser su novio!...-

-Hmm… ¿Por qué no?...- le dijo él sonriendo, seguro le diría que él se casaría con ella cuando creciera, los niños eran criaturas muy divertidas.-

-porque ella ya tiene un buen hombre que se preocupa por ella…- le dijo firmemente.- él es mejor novio que usted…-le aseguro el niño, sabía que JiHoo era mejor que él, porque nunca en todo este tiempo lo había visto, sin embargo el Dr. Kim se había encargado de ayudarlo a él y a ella cada vez que lo necesitaron.-

-¿mejor novio?...- YiJeong lo miro sorprendido, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba… miro a GaEul, ¿acaso ella estuvo saliendo con otro chico?.- ¿Quién?...- le pregunto serio al niño.-

-¡alguien mejor!...- le grito.- no la moleste… ¡ellos son felices juntos!...- le advirtió antes de irse corriendo donde su profesora y tomarla de su pierna. La amaba como a una madre, no confiaba en ese sujeto.-

YiJeong se quedo helado al ver como el niño lo enfrentaba, no estaba bromeando… no se trataba de algo infantil, este niño estaba dándole una clara advertencia, GaEul estaba con otra persona… ¿pero con quien?, ninguno de sus amigos le había mencionado nada de un novio, ¿acaso estaba saliendo en secreto con otro?... si era así debía sincerarse con él, debía decirle quien era ese otro hombre que él niño tenía en alta estima… y sobre todo, ¿Quién era ese niño o que se creía para tratar a su novia como familia?.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: **con respeto al fic 7deadly sins, no creo que haya leído seven heavenly virtues, pero como ya tengo los capítulos y la manera en que se desarrollaran… si me dices donde encontrarlo para ver si tiene algo que ver con el mío XD… aunque pensaba dejar que ustedes eligieran con quien se quedara GaEul, por votación en sus comentarios ahahaha…

**Troubles ****in paradise**

Como había planeado JunPyo, los preparativos para la boda empezaron casi el mismo día de la propuesta. JanDi había quedado con GaEul para ver lo del vestido… como siempre JunPyo exagero, dispuso la mejor tienda de novias solo para ella y las damas de honor, aunque solo estaba GaEul, las otras dos aun estaban arreglando su agenda para llegar al día de la boda. JanDi salió luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, con muchos vuelos y un largo velo, era un poco exagerado… pero al ver la cara que puso su amiga soltó una risa.

-¿crees que me queda?...- le dijo mirándose en el espejo, pero ni ella misma se creía… estaba radiante.-

-si…- le dijo soltando un suspiro, era increíble que ella se casara… había pasado por tanto por su amor y ahora triunfaba.- es… espectacular.-

-ajaja… - paso sus manos por la tela, era tan suave, nunca había tenido un vestido con una tela tan suave. Volvió a mirarse, a pesar de que se veía linda… no le gustaba que fuera tan ancho y su velo tan largo.- ¿no tiene algo más simple?...- le pregunto a la vendedora que enseguida salió corriendo para buscar uno.-

-¿Por qué?...- le dijo GaEul.- ese es hermoso…-

- lo sé…- le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga, era como hundirse en un mar blanco.- pero no es mi estilo…-

-me encantaría ponerme un vestido así para mi boda…- hizo unos pucheritos simpáticos para hacer sonreír a su amiga.-

-ajaja… - levanto la mirada, sabia de los rumores que corrían… pero su amiga lucia como siempre, bueno, no como siempre… había un cambio muy sutil en ella.- ¿YiJeong… aun lo amas? – a veces no entendía como su amiga podía amar a un chico así, era bueno y había cambiado mucho en estos años… sin embargo, en la fiesta lo vio y no le gusto como se acercaba a esa otra mujer.-

-hmmm… creo…- le dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, era un poco extraño… tantos años esperando por su alma gemela y… no se sentía como años atrás.- sí…- su voz no era la más certera, pero él parecía esforzarse por ella.-

-no pareces muy segura…- la miro en busca de un indicio, algo que le ayudara a entender que le pasaba.-

-es que… - se movió en la silla inquieta.- hay algo que me molesta…- se toco el pecho, cerca de su corazón, era como tener una espina, solía cada vez que respiraba muy profundo.-

-¿tienes miedo?...- puso su mano en la espalda de ella, la entendía… había pasado muchas veces por el miedo en su relación con JunPyo.-

-no…- lentamente negó con su cabeza, sentía que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar… no era miedo era…- es como si estuviera haciendo esto una y otra vez…- levanto la vista clavándola en los ojos de su amiga.- y siempre es el mismo resultado…-

-¿entonces… no lo amas?...- le pregunto al ver sus ojos temblando.-

-si…- enseguida bajo la mirada, ¿Por qué se sentía una mala persona al decir esas palabras?.- lo amo…-

La vendedora llego con otro vestido, un de corte más recto y sobrio, apenas si tenía unos detalles de piedras y cristales, JanDi volvió dentro del vestidor para ponérselo y mientras GaEul secaba sus ojos humedecidos, no podía llorar… esto se trataba de los mejores días de su amiga y debía estar completamente feliz para ella.

Cerca de allí, en la tienda de hombres, tres chicos se divertían viendo a su mejor amigo moverse inquieto con su elegante traje negro, paseando se un lado a otro. Los otros tres chicos llevaban los acostumbrados trajes para la ocasión, todos igualmente de negro.

-creo que vamos a tener que pegar sus pies a la tierra.- bromeo WooBin, sonando su nudillo.-

-no funcionaria…-dijo JiHoo.- haría mover el mundo solo por gusto.-

-jajaja… creo que está más asustado que en su último intento de matrimonio.- YiJeong se burlo mientras recibía una mirada asesina de su amigo.-

-¡porque no se callan!...- les grito mientras frotaba sus manos- esto es serio…-

-si lo podemos…-WooBin se levanto poniendo su mano en el hombro de él- hermano, tienes que calmarte… solo relájate…-

-hazle caso… o vas a terminar arruinándolo todo.- YiJeong volvió a reírse mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa.-

-¿Cómo tú?...- le respondió JunPyo…- en serio… ¿Qué estabas pensando?.- le pregunto distrayéndose de su boda.-

-¿de qué hablas?…- le dijo mientras entornaba sus ojos hacia él.-

-de GaEul…- le dijo mientras WooBin le susurraba al oído que lo olvidara, pero no le hizo caso.- ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando vio todos los diarios con tu foto acompañado de otra chica?...-

-eso esta resulto…- le dijo secamente mientras apartaba la mirada.-

-aun así… debiste pensarlo mejor.- volvió al ataque, era la mejor amiga de su futura esposa, casi como hermanas y no quería ver que él la dañara.-

-solo fue una aventura nada más…- le dijo con rabia, solo había sido un error.-

Y antes de que otro de ellos lo criticara se levanto molesto, ¿Qué se creían?, los protectores de GaEul… si ellos tenían problemas debían resolverlos ellos, no sus amigos. Él único que no dijo nada en la conversación fue JiHoo, estaba apesadumbrado al escuchar a YiJeong, este no parecía arrepentido… estaba más que nada alterado por los ataques de sus amigos y molesto por las criticas pero no veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Lo vio marcharse del salón de pruebas y enseguida se pregunto si era correcto dejar a GaEul en sus manos, si él cuidaría de ella como corresponde.

Al día siguientes todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, la boda sería en la isla donde JunPyo le mostro su corazón a JanDi y si… podía ser que todos sus recuerdos románticos se vieran opacados por el beso entre ella y su amigo, pero no, él quería una boda en ese lugar… donde ella realmente pareció entender sus sentimientos. GaEul se encontraba al lado de YiJeong, él la sostenía de la mano mientras reía con ella, era extraño verlos en plan de novios… más que extraño era asfixiante para JiHoo, no quería seguir mirándolos pero no podía evitarlo. Finalmente abordaron el avión privado de su amigo, JiHoo quedo sentado al lado de WooBin y frente a GaEul… ella miraba de vez en cuando al joven doctor, pero este parecía dormido, en realidad solo fingía estarlo… así evitaba ver como esos dos tocaban sus manos y acercaban sus rostros para contarse uno que otro secreto.

Cuando llegaron a la isla JaeKyung los estaba esperando, la chica había adelantado su visita, en vez de llegar mañana se había ido para sorprenderlos y vaya que lo había hecho, luciendo siempre fresca y radiante, al primero en atacar fue a JunPyo con un gran y cariñoso golpe en su hombro, para irse directo a las dos chicas que consideraba más como sus hermanas. Mientras las chicas charlaban, YiJeong se aparto del grupo para responder una llamada y a JiHoo le pareció curioso como su amigo se iba enfadando más y más. Las chicas se fueron a recorrer la isla y sus tiendas, aunque ya la conocían siempre les divertía ir de un lado a otro comprando cosas, típico de los turistas.

-JiHoo…- YiJeong lo aparto del grupo.- podrías acompañarlas… yo necesito solucionar un problema.-

-si…- le dijo sin dudar mientras veía como él se iba nervioso hacia la otra dirección.-

JiHoo y el resto de los chicos siguieron a las tres chicas desde tras parecían los esposos de tres ocupadas turistas, cada unos suspiraba cansado de llevar las compras, JunPyo compraba cada cosa que JanDi tocara, y ella le gritaba cada vez que lo hacía pero aun así no dejaba de hacerlo. Él único que no estaba muy feliz de cargar bolsas era Woobin que por sorteo tuvo que llevar las cosas de JaeKyung, más JiHoo se reía cada vez que GaEul venia hacia él… era extraño esperarla y tomar sus cosas como algo normal, él no debería estar haciendo eso… era YiJeong quien debía estar aquí.

Cuando entraron a una tienda de ropa, los otros dos chicos se dieron por vencidos y se sentaron en las sillas esperando que esas tres chicas dejaran de hacer compras, si seguían así los planes de la boda se retrasarían, aun tenían que ver la locación, el salón y sobretodo el altar. Pero JiHoo estaba feliz de seguir a GaEul.

-creo que ese vestido luciría muy bien en ti…- le dijo al ver como ella lo tocaba, un vestido sobrio de color verde-

-sí…- le dijo ella mirando el precio y enseguida lo soltó.- pero no es de mi talla…- mintió, era perfecto para ella, solo que no tenia tanto dinero para gastarlo en un vestido.-

A JiHoo le pareció una mentira y en cuanto ella se fue con las otras chicas tomo el vestido y se lo entrego a una vendedora, más tarde iría por él, si lo hacía ahora los otros dos se darían cuenta. Cuando terminaron las compras todos se fueron al hotel, excepto GaEul, ella se regreso justo cuando los demás ya estaban dentro del auto, les pidió disculpas pero que necesitaba ir a comprar algo, había visto un juguete de madera, seguro a Jung Nam le gustaría, se había olvidado de comprarlo al regresar así que iba apurada hacia la tienda, una vez que lo compro se relajo y empezó a caminar despacio admirando el paisaje… este había sido el sitio donde YiJeong se había enterado de las almas gemelas… era divertido recordar la cara que puso al escucharla…

-Lo siento lo sabes… -

GaEul se congelo al escuchar el tono de voz, era la voz de YiJeong, ¿de dónde venia?, miro disimuladamente hacia atrás y allí estaba, el chico de cabellos oscuros resaltaba por sobre las demás personas, pero no estaba solo, ¿Quién lo acompañaba.-

-lo sé oppa…- la voz suave de ella era encantadora. Incluso sin verla te producía cierta ternura.- pero pensé…-

-JiEun sabes que te quiero pero… GaEul… es mi…- las palabras de YiJeong se cortaron…- GaEul…- susurro al verla, ella estaba mirándolos con lagrimas en los ojos.-

Se acerco a ella, pero enseguida retrocedió… era inútil hablar con ella en ese momento, GaEul seco sus lagrimas y se dio la media vuelta, no tenía nada que hacer allí. YiJeong se mordía los labios, no podía dejar a JiEun sola, pero tampoco quería dejar partir a GaEul… ¿porqué tuvo que aparecer justo ahora?.

Mientras caminaba sus lágrimas volvieron a nacer, era igual que antes, siempre estaba llorando por culpa de él, porque siempre le creía. Suspiraba y secaba sus lágrimas, no sabía porque le había creído, sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien, desde que dejo de escribir lo supo… pero seguía siendo una tonta, ingenua. Mientras tanto JiHoo había vuelto a buscar el vestido, pensaba que GaEul ya debía ir de regreso al hotel, siempre estaba pensando en ella, era mejor que empezara a poner distancia, era inútil, no había forma en que él pudiera meterse en esa relación.

-JiHoo…-

Estaba tan distraído pensando en ella, que no se fijaba en la calle, las personas evitaban chocar con él pero esta persona simplemente se le arrojo encima, de la nada lo apretaba con desespero.

-¿Qué?...- se pregunto sin saber qué hacer, más reconoció ese cabello negro y largo.- GaEul…- susurro abrazándola, lloraba con tanto sentimiento, ¿Qué había ocurrido?.-

-No quiero…- se escucho desde el centro de su pecho, donde ella escondía su rostro avergonzado.-

-…- no le dijo nada, solo puso su mano en la cabeza de ella para darle calor, sentía como su camiseta se humedecía con sus lágrimas, lloraba tanto, ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?, no le gustaba sentirse inútil a su lado.-

-no quiero…- repitió ella moviendo su cabeza, ya estaba cansada… cuatro años, después de todo ese tiempo eso era lo que recibía, dolor…-

Se quedaron por mucho tiempo así, abrazados, él protegiéndola de las miradas curiosas y ella entregada a sus brazos, no podía hacer nada, su corazón que tantas veces estuvo roto, otra vez pasaba por el mismo dolor. Luego la llevo al hotel donde se escondieron de sus amigos, tuvo que llevarla a su cuarto y darle algo de beber, la pobre estaba tan triste que se dejaba llevar como una muñeca, JiHoo recordó exactamente lo mismo que paso con JanDi cuando JunPyo estaba comprometido con JaeKyung. La dejo dormir en su cama mientras él vigilaba el reloj, ya era hora de cenar, sin embargo ella no quería despertar. Para no levantar sospechas, dejo bien arropada a GaEul y con llave su cuarto, además le dejo una nota al lado de la cama por si despertaba antes de que volviera. Aun no sabía que le pasaba pero intuía que era algo relacionado a su amigo, suspiro con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, pensar que ya había vivido esto varias veces y se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

En la mesa estaban todos sentados, faltaba él y GaEul. Los cuatro voltearon a verlo, pero creo que no lo esperaban a él. Les miro como si no pasara nada, en realidad no sucedía nada, ella solo estaba dormida por el cansancio.

-¿sucede algo?...- les pregunto.-

-hmmm… -JanDi miro enseguida a YiJeong quien bajo la mirada.- GaEul no aparece…- le dijo ella mientras se dirija a su amigo.-

-está dormida…- les dijo a todos mientras tomaba un tenedor y empezaba a comer tranquilamente, sentía que todos lo miraban.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...- le pregunto WooBin.-

-Yo la lleve - le respondió como si nada, bebió un poco de agua y dirigió su mirada casi inexpresiva a sus amigos.-

-¿entonces está bien?...- le pregunto JanDi nerviosa.-

-si…- les dijo siguiendo con su habitual personalidad cuando quería enfrentarse a su amigo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el responsable del dolor de GaEul.-

A pesar del silencio que se formo al inicio, todos comieron, incluso YiJeong, pero fue el primero en dejar la mesa, seguido por todas las miradas al salir. JiHoo perdió el apetito, sabía que iría a buscarla, por eso no había dando toda la información, ella merecía un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo vivido.

Cuando termino de comer se retiro para ir a verla, nadie volvió a preguntar nada pero cuando estuvo cerca de su cuarto YiJeong apareció, se veía nervioso. JiHoo saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la dejo en su mano para ver a su amigo.

-¿ella está bien?...- le pregunto.-

-si…- le dijo mientras abría la puerta.-

-JiHoo…- le llamo antes de que entrara.-

-no voy a ayudarte…- le contesto antes de que preguntara nada y cerró la puerta tras él.-

Se quedo tras la puerta hasta escuchar los pasos de su amigo, necesitaba saber que le había dejado clara su postura, no lo iba a ayudar, había desperdiciado miles de oportunidades con ella y ahora que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, lo arruino de alguna manera. Se fue hasta su cuarto pero en la cama no había nadie, solo estaba la cama desecha con las marcas de un cuerpo, se extraño y empezó a buscarla, no estaba en el baño, tampoco en la sala… lo único que faltaba era el balcón. Salió por la ventana y en el rincón estaba sentada ella, el aire de la noche era refrescante aunque no estaba seguro de que GaEul necesitara coger un resfriado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...- le pregunto él.-

-bien…- le dijo suavemente mientras giraba su rostro hacia él, le sonreía con algo de ternura.-

-¿quieres hablar?...- volvió a preguntarle mientras se acercaba a ella.-

-no…- suspiro con renovadas energías.- no hay nada que decir…-

-¿tienes hambre?...- le sonrió apenas.-

-si…- le respondió sonrojándose, su estomago le estaba pidiendo comida pero no quería salir sola del cuarto.-

-pediré algo para ti…-

Luego de comer, ella volvió a dormir un poco más, estaban acostumbrados a dormir uno al lado del otro, pero jamás lo habían hecho en una cama, era extrañamente reconfortante cerrar los ojos mirando el sereno rostro del sunbae.

La mañana llego temprano, GaEul despertó temprano y JiHoo ya no estaba en la cama, seguramente se había ido a dormir a otro parte, pero no… solo había salido temprano a buscar un par de cosas para ella. Sintió la puerta y ella fue a ver de quien se trataba, JiHoo venia cargando unas bolsas, sabía que ella no estaba en condiciones de salir con la misma ropa, tampoco quería que apareciera luciendo deprimida.

-¿Qué es esto eso?...- le dijo ella al ver como dejaba las bolsas.-

-para ti…- le dijo ofreciéndoselas, eran bastantes pero tampoco era demasiado, solo era un pequeño regalo para hacerla un poco feliz.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo aceptándolas y abriendo una de ellas, en el fondo apareció el hermoso vestido de ayer, levanto la mirada hacia él sin creerlo, ¿le había comprado el vestido?... ¿pero porque?.- es…-

-un regalo…- contesto.- no tenias que ponerte hoy…- dejo las demás bolsas para que ella pudiera verlas.- pensé…-

-…- antes de que terminar la frase ya estaba abrazándolo, había pensando incluso en eso.- gracias…- le dijo soltándolo y sorbiendo su nariz…-

-iré… a buscar algo…- oculto sus sentimientos dentro, estaba saltando de alegría pero no podía mostrarlo, no a ella.- puedes cambiarte… -

-si…-

Él se fue y apenas cerró la puerta pudo sonreír tranquilo, hacía tiempo que no sentía una satisfacción al ayudar a otra chica que no fuera JanDi. GaEul saco el vestido y lo dejo en el sillón, abrió otra bolsa y habían sandalias blancas, en otra había un estuche de maquillaje, también algunos accesorios… incluso había ropa interior, eso le dio algo de vergüenza pero lo entendía, no podía cambiarse si no tenia con que. Se levanto del suelo sonriendo, tomo lo que necesitaba para ducharse y lo demás lo dejo en la cama. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo mucho que le debía a JiHoo, era como un guardián… era tal y como lo describía JanDi, siempre que ella necesitaba ayuda el aparecía de la nada y la rescataba.

Salió de la ducha a vestirse, miro la ropa interior y le pareció que era de su talla… era extraño recibir ese tipo de regalo de un hombre, nunca le habían dado algo así, pero era linda… de un suave color rosa con encajes. Luego de ponerse el vestido tomo el maquillaje y se miro en el espejo para empezar a poner un poco de color en su rostro, ¿habría elegido las cosas él mismo?, parecía tener muy buen gusto… todo le quedo perfectamente hasta las sandalias. Se miro en el espejo, incluso con los problemas no lucia triste, al contrario… hacía tiempo que no se veía tan bien. Salió del cuarto vigilando que nadie la viera, para cuando estuvo en el pasillo JanDi estaba esperándola, se sonrió al ver que ella lucia desconcertada con sus ropas.

-Ga… GaEul…- le dijo tartamudeando.-

-jajaja… buenos días…- le dijo con una inusual alegría.- ¿llegue muy tarde?...- le pregunto.-

-no… ahora… ¿Dónde estabas?...- le dijo sin pensarlo más, no parecía ella misma, anoche no ceno y ahora lucia como toda una modelo…-

-estaba muy cansada… lo siento.- se disculpo mientras respiraba profundo.-

-eso es todo…- dijo ella mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, esperaba… otra respuesta.-

-sí… vamos, JunPyo se va a molestar si llegamos tarde.-

Las dos se fueron a la playa que JunPyo menciono en el viaje, supuestamente iban a armar un altar en ella, y cuando llegaron ya estaban construyéndolo, en medio de la playa, donde el mar era el fondo azul más perfecto se alzaba una cúpula, aun faltaba mucho para que quedara igual al diseño que dibujo JunPyo, pero por lo menos lo básico estaba, las maderas blancas talladas, y el pasillo a medio construir, todo era parte de la visión de él. Pero no todo era perfecto, GaEul sintió que su corazón se paro al verlo a él, pero no dejo de sonreír.

-¡GaEul!...- grito WooBin apartando a JunPyo de su vista.- Woo… luces… realmente…- le dijo con algo de picardía al ver sus tornadas piernas, ese vestido la hacía lucirse completamente.- muy bien…-

-gracias…- le dijo sonrojada y en vez de mirar a YiJeong sus ojos se fueron a los de JiHoo, le agradecía todo lo que hizo por ella… todo.-

-¡llegan tarde!- se quejo el novio tomando a JanDi.- necesito que estés aquí para que ensayemos…- le dijo.-

Entonces todos volvieron a sus papeles, los chicos dando instrucciones y las chicas intentando calmar al nervioso novio, todo iba a salir perfecto solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo y unos calmantes para él. Un par de horas más tardes, luego de 5 trabajadores despedidos y 7 nuevos contratados, 10 disculpas de JunPyo con todos los trabajadores y unos cuantos tragos de agua, cada uno estaba descansando. Fue el momento en que YiJeong se acerco a GaEul, ayer había golpeado su puerta durante una hora, pero no le abrió… hoy ella parecía otra, no estaba triste… estaba radiante.

-GaEul…- le dijo tomándola del brazo y apartándola del grupo, necesitaban hablar y ella no estaba siendo muy comprensiva.- ayer intente hablar contigo…-

No quería hacer una escena, así que se fue con él a pesar del desagrado que le causaba, no quería que él la tocara, no quería seguir escuchando más de sus excusas, siempre tenía una para todo, que su madre, que su padre, que su vida era difícil… la vida de todos era difícil y no se comportaban como unos cretinos. Cuando estuvieron lejos de sus amigos ella se soltó suavemente de su mano.

-GaEul ayer…- empezó a decirle.- lo que viste… no es lo que crees…-

-YiJeong…- le corto, no quería excusas estaba cansada de ellas.- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?...- miro el paisaje, le pareció tan… lejano, tan distante.-

-sí…- le dijo sin entenderla, ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?.-

-yo también…- le dijo mientras se enternecía.- recuerdo que te hable de las almas gemelas… y tú te burlaste…- bajo la mirada algo triste.- cuando íbamos en ese bote… lo supe, sabía que había algo especial entre nosotros… no sé cómo, pero lo sabia…-

-yo también lo siento…- ella levanto su mano y sintió el golpe en su mejilla.-

-eres mi alma gemela YiJeong…- le aseguro conteniendo las lagrimas.- pero eso no significa que debemos estar juntos… lo siento pero no puedo seguir esperando y aguantando, siento que si lo hago voy a romperme en mil pedazos…- bajo la mirada respirando despacio para no llorar.-

-no quiero…- se merecía eso y más pero cuando estaba con ella todo tenía sentido, pero…- perderte…-

-YiJeong… ¿Cuándo fui tuya?- le dijo sin verlo.- nunca me has dicho te amo, nunca has dejado nada claro entre nosotros… solo… confías en que yo estaré allí para ti…- negó con la cabeza mientras repasaba los ojos con sus manos- y estoy cansada…-

-GaEul…- acerco su mano a ella pero no pudo tocarla, ella no quería…-

-lo siento, no puedo más…- levanto su rostro intentando sonreír.- solo quiero ser feliz…- le mirando el cielo, estaba despejado y soleado.-

-¿podemos?...- sentía que no era verdad, no podía estar diciendo eso… ella no era la misma de hace cuatro años, pero tampoco él, estaba intentándolo, realmente lo intentaba… solo había sido un error.-

-han pasado cuatro años… y parece que has cambiado, pero yo también…-lo miro con ternura.- pero no te has dado cuenta…- suspiro un par de veces.- tenemos que regresar…-

-espera… nosotros, tú me amas…- la sujeto de su brazo.- lo sé…-

-ya… no estoy tan segura de eso…- lo había pensando, él era importante en su vida, pero ya no sentía lo mismo por él… no como hace años.-

Se soltó de su mano para volver con el grupo de amigos, YiJeong la dejo partir… estaba totalmente herido, era su culpa pero no pensó que esto iba a terminar de esta forma, ella y él tenían algo especial, algo que sobrepasaba el amor normal, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?... entonces las palabras del niño se le vinieron a la mente… ella estaba saliendo con alguien más, solo busco una buena excusara para dejarlo, de eso se trataba todo. Apretó sus puños, no estaba dispuesto a perderla por una mentira, estaba seguro que ella lo amaba, pero ese tipo se arrepentiría de meterse con ella, quien sea que fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you**

Luego de un par de ensayos él día termino tranquilo, el viaje al lugar de la boda estaba a punto de terminar para GaEul y JiHoo, los dos tenían sus compromisos en sus trabajos, JanDi había recibido un "cese" de actividades por parte de la universidad, claro… cortesía de su futuro esposo. Todo el resto se quedo para finalizar los últimos detalles, en cinco días la mujer maravilla contraería matrimonio con el temible JunPyo.

GaEul espero a JiHoo en la recepción, se habían despedido de sus amigos, ahora iban camino al aeropuerto a tomar uno de los aviones privados de JunPyo, entre ellos no hacía falta hablar, solo se miraban y él entendía lo que ella estaba pasando. Pobre chica… tan dulce y entregada, amaba su forma de ser… esa manera en que llenaba de luz un cuarto, solo con una sonrisa.

-¿tienes frío?...- la pregunta sonaba tonta, obviamente no lo tenía… la calefacción del avión era perfecta.-

-un poco…- le respondió con una sonrisa, JiHoo era el hombre que JanDi había rechazado para estar con JunPyo… los dos eran excelentes, ¿Cómo había elegido entre ambos?. Su cuerpo se ladeo hacia él y puso su cabeza en sus hombros.-

-descansa…- le dijo a ella mientras tomaba su chaqueta y la ponía sobre su cuerpo. Tan delicada… deseaba tanto abrazarla y hacerla dormir en sus manos, decirle que no tuviera miedo… que él iba a protegerla.-

El viaje continuo con una pareja apenas junta, que disfrutaba del sonido de sus respiraciones, JiHoo tomo la mano de GaEul una vez que ella se quedo dormida, para él… ella era la persona que había despertado nuevos sentimientos de amor, pero que inevitablemente iba a perder.

El día de clases los niños estaban completamente locos, cada uno llevaba un pequeño recuerdo de la isla, desde las flores que siempre habían en los cuartos, hasta uno que otro juguetito que compro para adornar la sala, aunque el más contento y orgulloso era Jung Nam, solo él recibió un regalo sorpresa… aunque ninguno de sus compañeros lo sabía, era un secreto entre su maestra y él. Para el final de la clase, solo quedaban los dos, siempre se había preguntado si había sido una mala idea esperar a YiJeong, quizás… si hubiera buscado un nuevo amor, ya estaría casada y con hijos… como Jung Nam, tendría un pequeño niño de cabellos negros como los suyos.

-gracias Maestra!...- le dijo al ver su regalo, pocas veces había recibido tantas cosas como al conocerla. Había visto ángeles en la televisión pero ella era un real, quizás no tenia alas, pero no le faltaba nada más.-

-es por tu cumpleaños… ayer no estuve contigo así que realmente lo siento, no quería perder un día tan importante…- debió ser difícil… era su primer cumpleaños sin su madre, viviendo tiempos duros con su padre, alejados de la familia.-

-la quiero…- el niño se arrojo sobre ella estrujando todo lo que apretaba con sus cortos brazos.-

Como siempre fueron a la clínica, era hora de cumplir con las tareas extras del día… Jung Nam se sentó en la sección infantil que GaEul había hecho para los niños. Se quito el abrigo y se sorprendió al solo ver una persona esperando… ¿quizás no sabían que hoy atenderían?, tomo los antecedentes del joven y espero a que JiHoo terminar con el paciente que estaba atendiendo. Ella aprovecho para actualizar las fichas y fijar las horas de control, algunos de sus pacientes no tenían como ser contactados, así que había que ir a verlos personalmente… aunque no era molestia si quitaba algo de tiempo, pero con mucho gusto lo hacía.

El joven salió casi a los 10 minutos de haber entrado, al parecer solo era un resfriado y JiHoo estaba desocupado por el resto de la tarde. No quiso interrumpir a GaEul que lucía muy profesional organizando papeles, así que fue a pasar un tiempo con Jung Nam.

-Hyung…- le dijo el niño alegre, pocas veces podían jugar, el doctor siempre estaba muy ocupado haciendo y deshaciendo.-

-¿Cómo estás?...- le dijo amablemente mientras revolvía su cabello.-

-Bien…- le respondió alegre mientras le mostraba su nuevo juguete… un robot de madera.- es mi regalo de cumpleaños..-

-oh…- lo tomo con cuidado, era pequeño, más pequeño que el de su padre, pero muy similar. JunPyo había roto el suyo… su último regalo. Se emociono al recordarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron.- es muy… genial.- lo sentía como suyo…-

-¿lo quiere?...- le pregunto al ver como lo tomaba, los adultos no apreciaban los juguetes, por eso JiHoo era tan fantástico, leía y jugaba como un niño.- si quiere… puedo dártelo Hyung…-

-jajaja… no… es tuyo.- le dijo devolviéndole el juguete, era un niño fantástico.- has dicho… ¿de cumpleaños?.-

-sí… ayer fue mi cumpleaños…- le dijo orgulloso.-

-lo olvide…- tenía tan mala memoria para esas cosas, lo había leído en las fichas de él pero ni se le paso por la mente.- ¿y comiste pastel?.-

-no…- negó con su cabeza, su padre solo había comprado algo delicioso para comer.-

-ya veo…- le dijo poniéndose de pie y quitándose la bata blanca.- entonces ahí que remediarlo…- se dirigió hacia GaEul que estaba mirando las fichas y sonrió al ver como nada la distraía.- GaEul… necesitamos salir a una emergencia…- le dijo serio.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- se sorprendió tanto que salto de su asiento.- sí…- le dijo nerviosa y tomo sus cosas, para salir casi corriendo a la calle.

JiHoo soltó una risa al ver como su adorable asistente se olvidada de todo para ir en ayuda, tomo el bolso de ella su abrigo y por último a Jung Nam. GaEul mordisqueaba sus dedos esperando que JiHoo saliera, pero venia tan tranquilo caminando… ¿acaso sus nervios eran de acero?.

-JiHoo… ¡date prisa!...- le apremio con sus manos.- es una emergencia…- le recordó.-

-tranquila…- le calmo entregándole sus cosas. Le dio una mirada a Jung Nam quien se moría por ver lo que pasaría a continuación.-

-¿Cómo que tranquila?...- le dijo arrugando la frente.-

-es una urgencia…- miro a Jung Nam.- un niño no puede celebrar su cumpleaños sin un pastel.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- le dijo ella sonriendo.- esa… es la urgencia…- soltó una risa más amplia y dejo caer su cabeza hacia un lado.-

Luego de que todos se montaran dentro del auto blanco partieron al único lugar donde un niño se sentía en el paraíso. Llegaron a lotte World, claro que no como cualquier ciudadano común… Jung Nam jamás había estado en un parque de diversiones, empezaron por comprar accesorios, orejas, para el niño, un moño rosa para GaEul y un sombrero tonto para él. Salieron corriendo por las diversas atracciones, se montaron en uno que otro juego y tuvieron que detenerse a comer algo de dulce, manzanas y algodón de azúcar. Para finalizar el paseo de cumpleaños se comieron un pastel delicioso entre los tres.

-vamos…- le dijo el niño llevándolos a ambos de las manos.-

-ya vamos…- le dijo ella mientras intercambiaba miradas con JiHoo, había sido demasiado… ella no tenia tanto dinero para gastarlo en una tarde en ese parque, pero él… simplemente estaba disfrutando del tiempo con ellos dos.-

-entren…- les dijo empujándolos.-

-somos muy grandes…- le dijo él. Mientras apretaba a GaEul.-

-si caemos…- les dijo mientras se subió en las piernas de ella… y se acomodaba entre ellos.-

-au…- se quejo un poco ella mientras sentía que su pierna estaba enredada con la de JiHoo.-

- espera…- le dijo él mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella abrazándola.- ahora estamos mejor…- la miro y ella también estaba mirándolo, pero no estaba sonrojada.-

-listo…- les alerto el niño y la primera de seis fotos se anuncio con un flash.- ¡caras!- les dijo.-

La primera fotografía ambos se miraban muy cariñosamente, en la segunda foto los tres hacían caras mientras se reían, la tercera los mostraba apretados y abrazados, la cuarta fue más seria y todos lucían muy correctamente sentados, en la quinta los dos revolvían el cabello negro de GaEul y en la sexta JiHoo y GaEul besaban a Jung Nam en la mejilla.

JiHoo miraba sus fotografías… eran tan divertidas, pero su favorita era la primera… ella lo miraba directo a los ojos y lucia tan feliz… ¿acaso ella?, no… mejor no se hacía ilusiones, GaEul es la mujer de otro hombre, solo podía amarla en secreto y silencio. Miro el calendario… dos días y JanDi estaría casada con JunPyo, desde el fondo de su corazón les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, lo merecían.

GaEul repasaba con el dedo el borde de las fotografías, Jung Nam lucia tan feliz… JiHoo le había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, se detuvo a ver como era el rostro de él… tan masculino y hermoso. Remordió sus labios mientras pegaba la fotografía a su pecho… ¿Por qué latía tan fuerte?, solo se trataba de su amigo.

JanDi paseaba de un lado a otro, las tres chicas se miraron divertidas… pobre de su amiga, estaba muerta de miedo. JaeKyung comenzó a saltar para soltar el estrés, su vestido era amarillo pastel, corto y sencillo, pero que resaltaba toda su personalidad.

-¡JanDi!... no sigas dando vueltas…- le grito para que se calmara.-

-es un momento muy especial…- les dijo SeoHyun a las tres, su vestido era celeste pastel, con un hermoso corte pero igual de simple que los otros dos.- no olvides, solo importas tú y él…-

-nunca pensé que te casarías antes que yo… estoy tan feliz…- le dijo GaEul abrazando a su amiga. Ella llevaba el color rosa, su favorito y elegido por su mejor amiga.- JunPyo es un hombre muy bueno…- le aseguro para que ella se calmara.-

- sí… ahora lo es…- le corrigió divertida.-

La música comenzó a sonar y las tres damas de honor se formaron para dar paso a la ceremonia. La primera en salir fue SeoHyun con un ramo de flores a tono con su vestido, para sorpresa de muchos su acompañante no era JiHoo, sino YiJeong, la segunda dama de honor lucia sonriente hasta que vio a su compañero WooBin, a quien le enseño los dientes de manera fiera, este solo pudo hacer un gesto incomodo ante su agresión, el ramo de flores era de rosas amarillos. La última fue GaEul quien aparte de llevar su vestido con gracia, también portaba un ramo de rosas del mismo color, su tímida mirada busco refugio en su compañero, JiHoo la llevo con suavidad por todo el camino hecho en la playa, la cúpula blanca tenia a un novio inquieto y nervioso.

JanDi camino largamente hasta llegar a JunPyo, los seis amigos se sonrieron al ver como ambos intercambiaban anillos. JiHoo no estaba tan interesado en ver el beso de ambos, no tanto como le interesaba ver a GaEul y para su sorpresa ella también estaba esperando su sonrisa.

La fiesta de la boda fue en el hotel, con todo perfectamente decorado, incluso los padres de JunPyo estaban felices, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo su madre para que esa mujercita no perteneciera a su familia, en cuanto su esposo recupero su salud fue él mismo quien le pidió que la aceptara como nuera. La pareja de recién casados bailaban y vivían en su mundo, un que habían construido con mucho pesar.

-¿quieres bailar?...- le pregunto JiHoo a GaEul, los dos seguían sentados en la mesa mientras bebían un poco de champaña.-

-si…- le respondió tímidamente ella.-

Sentía extraño tomar la mano de él, sentía extraño que su corazón se alborotara al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su rostro… no era común para ella cohibirse tanto por su amigo. Él en cambio disfrutaba viendo como ella esquivaba su mirada, como rehuía tan suavemente del cambio de su rostro, como esos ojos redondos lo miraban de vez en cuando y sabia… que ella no le era indiferente. La hermosa música los envolvía, mientras él la guiaba en los pasos y ella se dejaba llevar por las manos de él.

Eso hasta que el mundo se partió. En brazos de JiHoo vio como YiJeong besaba a la chica del periódico… no se movió más, necesitaba ver como ambos se besaban, entre toda la multitud de gente… justamente tenía que verlos haciendo eso… burlándose de ella, nuevamente… aun cuando dijo que no era nada importante, que ella era la única mujer para él, ahora le mostraba lo que realmente era… solo una tonta. Soltó a JiHoo y salió corriendo, lo dejo sorprendido… ¿Dónde?, sin pensarlo la siguió, la perdió de vista un momento y ya no supo donde se había ido… ¿dónde estaba?.

-¿Qué crees que haces?...- le dijo YiJeong mientras apartaba a la chica.-

-pensé…- le dijo extrañada al ver su reacción.- por eso me invitaste…-

-no… claro que no… si te traje aquí fue para qué habláramos con GaEul…- le aclaro enfadado, esta chica era verdadera molestia.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo ella al borde del llanto.-

-JiEun eres muy linda y buena… disfrute mucho estando contigo pero… no te amo, la persona que amo esta aquí…- le señalo su corazón.-

-creí…- le dijo apartando su vista.-

-lo sé… vamos, no llores…- le pidió abrazándola.-

Mientras JiHoo daba vueltas en la recepción en los salones y sin tener resultado se fue fuera, el aire del mar salado era refrescante para su traje negro. No fue hasta mirar el horizonte que lo noto, una pequeña figura rosa saltaba a la vista, se movía tambaleante en la arena pero estaba seguro que era ella. Corrió desesperado para alcanzarla, estaba alejándose cada vez que da un paso.

-¡GAEUL!...- le grito al tenerla más cerca.-

-JiHoo…- le dijo ella suavemente, ese sonido se perdió en el viento pero no su mirada.-

La abrazo fuerte y casi la empuja hacia a tras, pero no la dejaría caer… nunca mientras él estuviera cuidándola. GaEul se mordió los labios tan fuerte que se hizo daño ella misma, pero era tan bueno sentir los brazos de él alrededor de ella. La soltó un poco para verla a los ojos, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué lloraba?.

-¿Cómo pudiste?...- le pregunto llorando, aun no entendía como él lo había conseguido.-

-¿Qué?...- era su culpa… ¿Qué había hecho?...-

-¿Cómo olvidaste a tu alma gemela?...- finalizo cayendo a la arena, más nunca toco el fondo ya que él la sostuvo.-

-GaEul… - le dijo suavemente mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en la arena, ambos se quedaron de rodillas en ella mientras él la contemplaba, bajo la luna ella lucia como toda una princesa.- no se puede olvidar…- le respondió arreglando su cabello negro que ahora estaba apenas rizado.- solo lo dejas ir…-

-¿se puede?...- le dijo mientras su llanto se calmaba.-

-si… - su mano se quedo quieta en su mejilla, estaba totalmente perdido en esos ojos, reflejaban la luz de luna, ¿Cuánto encanto en unas lagrimas?, imposible…-

Antes que se diera cuenta estaba besándola, no pudo detenerse. Los labios de ella tenían un sabor a fresa, no sabía si era el labial o su imaginación, pero nunca había besado a una mujer con labios sabor a fresa, le daban ganas de morderlos para saber si eran reales, su mano apretó un poco el rostro de ella… no deseaba que se asustara y lo detuviera. En cambio ella en vez de asustarse pasó sus dos manos por la espalda de JiHoo, las junto por detrás de él y lo aprisiono, su segundo beso.

Cuando JiHoo no tuvo más aliento la libero, pero ella seguía sujetándolo con sus manos, ¿Qué significaba eso?. La miro y entonces lo soltó… lucia tan bien de rosa, sus mejillas rosas, sus labios rosas y ese vestido.

-¿de... deberíamos volver?...- le dijo ella mientras baja la mirada y se ponía de pie.-

-sí… - le dijo él mientras la seguía en sus acciones.- tienes…- le dijo tocando su rostro con los dedos.-

-¿Qué?...- le pregunto tímidamente, sus dedos estaban fríos pero quemaban su piel. El dedo de él recorrió el borde de su labio limpiándolo.- gracias…- le dijo aun más avergonzada.-

Le ofreció su mano, ese había sido un momento muy incomodo para ambos, pero al menos ella ya no lloraba… eso era bueno. Cuando volvieron a la fiesta JanDi y JunPyo ya habían partido el pastel, ahora los invitados se juntaban y daban paso al momento que todas las mujeres esperaban, el momento del ramo. A pesar de que habían hablado, JiHoo la empujo dentro del grupo de mujeres, quería que disfrutara un poco de la fiesta, ella miro asustada mientras JaeKyung la jalaba para que estuvieran juntas.

JanDi Lanzo su ramo de flores, el grito fue escuchado hasta el otro lado de la isla, las chicas saltaba y chocaban entre ellas, mientras GaEul se encogía y cuidaba de que no la golpearan, olvidándose completamente del ramo que le dio en la cara, lo sostuvo y por un leve segundo estuvo en sus manos antes de caer al suelo, le había pegado junto en el ojo y le importo más tocar su rostro que mantenerlo con ella. El ramo cayó al suelo y no fue otra que JaeKyung la que lo levanto orgullosa.

-viste eso…- le dijo WooBin a JiHoo.- GaEul lo toco primero… debería ser de ella… ese mono es una provechada.- se quejo.-

-sí…- el corazón de él encogía en su pecho. GaEul… ella lo había besado.-

GaEul solto una risa al ser abrazada por su amiga, estallaba de felicidad pero en no estaba totalmente concentrada en eso, en vez de celebrar con ella se fijo en él, JiHoo quien seguía mirándola, ¿acaso ello dos?... no, él había sido amable… solo eso, nada más. Pero el beso… estuvo a punto de llevarse los dedos a sus labios, pero era muy obvio, si él la veía haciendo eso.

JiHoo volvió a donde ella, necesitaba hablarle, llevarla de la mano… hacer algo para que matar esa duda. Aun con la celebración de JaeKyung, JiHoo extendió su mano invitándola, no necesitaban hablar, solo un gesto y una mirada les bastaba para entenderse. Los dos salieron del salón, ya habían cumplido con sus labores de padrinos y mejores amigos.

Al bajar a la arena se arrodillo y desato las sandalias de ella, le quito los zapatos y también se quito los suyos, la invito a caminar por la playa tomando su mano, hasta ahora las cosas iban bien… en ningún momento ella pareció disgustada o molesta, al contrario, solo veía sonrisas. Se alejaron un poco de la bulla, de las luces, solo quedando ellos dos, el mar y la luna.

-GaEul…- había que hablar, tenía que decirlo.- JanDi era mi alma gemela…- miro el horizonte del mar, donde el cielo tocaba su superficie.- pero eso no significa que deba quedarme solo…- giro su rostro hacia ella.-¿no sería lo mismo para ti?...-

-JiHoo…- era cierto, no tenia porque estar solo…- sí…-

-entonces…- le dijo tomando el ramillete de su traje y desato la cinta que sujetaba las flores.- si tu alma gemela rompió este lazo…- le dijo mostrándole la cinta.- y la mía también…- tomo la mano de ella y enlazo su dedo.- podríamos unirlos nosotros mismos…- le dijo mientras amarraba el otro extremo en su dedo. Levanto su mano atada y ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la suya.-

-es… - miro su mano y la de él, unidas con un lazo rosa y pocos centímetros una de la otra.- difícil…- le dijo mientras juntaba su palma con la de él.-

-el amor nunca es fácil…- le recordó y abrió sus dedos dejando que ambas manos se entrelazaran.-

Se quedaron mirando un largo tiempo, sabía que JiHoo era un hombre diferente… especial, que si… sentía algo por él, pero… ¿sería tan fuerte como el amor que sintió YiJeong?. Mientras los dos se miraban con amor YiJeong los veía a la distancia, los había seguido desde la fiesta… pensó que él la llevaría a tomar un poco de aire, pero eso no era lo que hacían, sujetaban sus manos, se miraban… ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ellos dos?, pero su pregunta la respondió un solo gesto, GaEul… su GaEul en los brazos de otro hombre y no de cualquiera, de su amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

The attack

Esa noche en la playa, después del beso y de esas lindas palabras GaEul solo podía pensar en JiHoo, lo suave y gentil que había sido con ella, siempre había escogido chicos que en realidad no eran lo que necesitaba incluso recordaba las palabras que le dijo a YiJeong… "no todas las chicas buenas desean a un chico bueno" que idiota había sido al decirlo, aunque era joven sabia en el fondo que eso no era cierto. Se giro en la cama, el anillo de tela seguía atado en su dedo… como es que una cosa tan tonta la hacía sonreír, nunca pensó que JiHoo le diera tantas sorpresas, en realidad… solo había conocido el lado visible de él. Ahora estaba mirando el interior del sunbae y era hermoso.

El día trajo buenas y malas cosas, aun no sabía cómo actuar delante de él, sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y además tuvo que quitar el lazo de su dedo, pero no lo había dejado olvidado en alguna parte, lo ato nuevamente en su muñeca, era más común de esa forma, y sus amigos no preguntarían tanto. Se sentó en la mesa a tomar el desayuno, los novios había partido a Paris, su luna de miel solo contaba con unos días y JunPyo deseaba llevarla a conocer la cuidad del amor. Comía sola y despacio, estaba más introvertida que nunca ni siquiera respondió el primer saludo de WooBin.

-lo siento…- le dijo tomando un poco de agua.-

-don't worry…- le dijo sentándose.- así que es cierto…- le dijo mientras la miraba.- YiJeong y tú no están juntos…-

-…- no sabía que responderle.-

- ok, mira…- le dijo llevando sus manos al frente y tomando un plato de frutas.- esta eres tú… dulce, fresca y saludable…- le mostro las frutas y la comparación le hacia reír por dentro.- este es YiJeong…- le dijo mostrándole una plato con huevos revueltos con tocino.- delicioso, todos lo quieren comer pero si lo comes a diario puede hacerte daño…- entonces los puso cerca.- pero si lo comes juntos estarías complementando una rica vida, con sabor y todo…- finalizo sonriente.-

-pero…- su respiración se agito, era cierto… ellos podía estar juntos, solo… ya no quería seguir en el mismo circulo. Negó con su cabeza mientras apartaba el plato de frutas.- si la fruta no quiere ir con el huevo…- le dijo mirando a su amigo.- está cansada de ser la segunda opción de todos, prefieren comer los huevos…- cerro sus ojos, era ridículo pensar en ellos como comida. Luego se sonrió al ver un poco de yogurt.- ¿no crees que iría mejor con yogurt?...- se quedo sonriendo al pensar en JiHoo como eso, suave, dulce y fácil de llevar a todos lados.-

-¿yogurt?...- le pregunto WooBin algo extrañado, eso no era lo que dijo, quería que sus dos amigos se quedaran juntos… ¿Por qué metía el yogurt en este tema?.-

-sí…- le volvió a decir sonriente, aunque se hizo más grande al ver a JiHoo cruzar por la sala, no pareció verlos lo cual era bueno.- lo siento… recordé algo…- le dijo a WooBin dejándolo con la boca abierta al salir tras de JiHoo.-

No quería llamar la atención de los demás así que en vez de correr tras él solo camino rápido, había algo extraño no deseaba verlo directamente pero quiera escuchar su voz. Pero justo en la salida se acumularon muchas personas, tuvo que luchar para salir y cuando lo logro ya no estaba, hizo un puchero y se largo a caminar mientras pensaba en donde encontrarlo… sin saber cómo llego de nuevo a la playa, anoche… cerró los ojos para recordar. Se sonreía al sentir como su cuerpo le hacía memoria, la manera gentil en que el tomo su mano y ato el lazo… era un hermoso recuerdo, suspiro mirando el horizonte, el día era claro y hermoso, tal como debían ser todos los días de la vida.

Se agacho a recoger una caracola… ¿Por qué era tan simple?, cuando se trataba de JiHoo las cosas eran simples y agradables, no había que luchar… no estaba ese sentimiento de dolor que la aquejaba siempre que intento algo con YiJeong… con él siempre era complejo. Siguió caminando y en cada tramo encontraba una caracola, y otra más, fue llenando sus bolsillos con ellas imaginando que eran migajas de pan, con los cuentos infantiles. Se agacho una vez más, pero no era una caracola lo que recogió, era un pedazo de vidrio, pulido por las olas del mar, estaba sosteniéndolo en su mano cuando alguien puso sus manos en sus ojos.

-adivina…- le dijo una voz distorsionada con un chillido agudo.-

-Ji…- toco con sus manos las del desconocido, pero se dio cuenta que no eran las manos del joven médico, estas manos eran más familiares.- YiJeong.-

-sí…- le dijo quitando sus manos y mostrando su encantadora sonrisa, como siempre luciendo tan galante.- como estas…-

-no quiero verte…- le dijo secamente dejándolo, era odioso verlo, solo podía recordar su descaro y como se besaba con esa otra chica en la fiesta.-

-espera… GaEul…- la tomo del brazo para detenerla, parecía muy molesta.- ¿Qué pasa?...-

-todavía preguntas…- le dijo molesta para soltarse de su agarre.- no te basta con lastimarme una vez… lo haces siempre que puedes…-

-de que… - entonces recordó lo que paso anoche, acaso… ella lo vio. Su rostro palideció al volver a verla.-

- te dije… ya no puedo quererte…- le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y pasaba sus cabellos negros detrás de la oreja.-

- no…- le dijo sonriendo adolorido.- eso no es verdad… tu eres mi alma gemela, tú misma lo dijiste… esto podemos superarlo.- le dijo tomando su mano.- GaEul, mírame…-

-YiJeong…- susurro pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso, no esperaba eso, ni siquiera se imaginaba que él pudiera tomarla por sorpresa. Estaba tan aturdida que no se di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso desde que él poso sus labios en los de ella, ni tampoco porque no lo empujo, en vez de eso aparto el rostro con delicadeza.- basta…- le pidió cubriendo sus boca con su mano.- ya no más…- su mano temblaba, ¿o era todo su cuerpo?.-

-lo ves…- le dijo sonriendo complacido.- aun tiemblas con solo un beso…- le dijo triunfante, sabía que aún le quedaban sentimientos por él.-

La escena parecía una reconciliación, la pareja que siempre estaba peleando pero que al final terminaba junta, un suspiro lleno el aire que respiraba JiHoo, saber que ella era feliz era suficiente para él… ¿acaso podía volver a vivir esto?, volver a perder otra persona, pero… era su amigo. Bajo la mirada, tenía que aprender, el amor no era para él… no estaba destinado a encontrar a esa persona que pudiera hacerle compañía.

Cuando GaEul volvió al hotel, JiHoo ya estaba viajando de regreso a Corea. Ella no se di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, para la tarde el ya no estaba y ella aun seguía en el hotel y tendría que esperar hasta mañana para volver, pero ese no era el problema… el problema era que necesitaba verlo, había sido el beso de YiJeong, con eso se di cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo por su viejo amor, que ahora tenía otra promesa y que deseaba cumplirla.

-Miss GaEul…- le dijo Jung Nam, su maestra parecía perdida en las nubes o en otro lugar.-

-lo siento…-les dijo a los chicos, se había perdido al leer el cuento, siempre elegían historias divertidas, hoy… justo tenían que escoger algo relacionado con el amor.-

El día siguió su curso, nada pasaba… solo miraba el reloj con persistencia, quería que la hora llegara, quería ver a JiHoo, necesitaba verlo… hablar. Pero nada estaba saliendo como deseaba, cuando los niños se fueron apareció YiJeong, lo recibió solo por cortesía, ya le había aclarado que no deseaba intentar una relación con él, pero seguía insistiendo.

-¿tienes tiempo?...- le pregunto sonriendo, ya conocía su rutina, sabía que después de clases se iba a la clínica, no estaba seguro… pero intuía que su cambio de opinión tenía que ver con él, más que nada por las palabras de Jung Nam.-

-tengo un compromiso…- se disculpo, en verdad no deseaba perder el tiempo que compartía con JiHoo…-

-solo serán unos minutos.- le dijo para convencerla. Había estado preparándose para esto, desde que averiguo su relación con el niño aquel.-

-está bien…- le dijo tomando su bolso y a Jung Nam de la mano.-

- Miss GaEul…- la vos del padre de Jung Nam la sorprendió. Les sonrió a la joven y a su hijo.-

-Sr. Jang…- exclamo y el niño se soltó para correr a los brazos de su padre.-

-el Sr. Jang y yo tuvimos una conversación…- dijo YiJeong, me entere de su situación y decidí ayudarlo…- le dijo a GaEul.-

-¿Qué?...- pregunto confundida… ¿a qué se refería? y miro al Sr. Jang.-

-ahora el Sr. Jang trabaja para mi, mejor dicho para una de mis empresas…- le dijo sintiendo la satisfacción de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara.-

-así es…- le dijo el Sr. Jang mientras sostenía la mano de su hijo.- es un trabajo con mejor horario y mejor paga.- le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento a los dos.- le agradezco mucho todo el tiempo que cuido a Nam pero ahora podre cuidarlo yo mismo…-

Hasta ahora cuidar a Jung Nam no había sido un sacrificio, al contrario cuidarlo y pasar tiempo con él había sido divertido y había llenado un espacio importante en su vida. Estaba feliz por ellos pero sentía que estaba perdiendo al niño… ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Cuál era el propósito?... YiJeong no hacia cosas por extraños, no solía ayudar a las personas, él no era así. No sabía qué hacer, que decir… solo sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, ellos merecían una mejor vida y tenía que agradecerle a YiJeong lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

-pero papá…- se quejo, estaba feliz de poder ver más a su padre, saber que ya no llegaría cansado a la casa y que ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el dinero era bueno, lo que no era bueno, era ver como el sujeto aquel miraba a su maestra.- a mí me gusta quedarme después de clases con mi noona.-

-lo sé, Nam pero le hemos quitado mucho tiempo… creo que ella debería tener un poco de espacio para pasarlo con su novio…- le dijo al niño, no sabía muy bien la relación que ello llevaban, pero por la manera en que el Sr. Kim se expresaba de la maestra era lógico pensar que eran pareja.-

-¡no son novios!...- le grito el niño haciendo un puchero.-

-jajaja… estos niños…- les dijo a los dos jóvenes cubriendo la boca de su hijo.- mejor lo llevare a comer un helado para celebrar.-

Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta de los dos tomo a su hijo en los brazos, este seguía pataleando, cuando deseaba decir algo no había fuerza humana que lo detuviera y lo que decia no siempre resultaba ser agradable. GaEul se sentía incomoda a solas con él… sin querer miro su reloj, a esta hora ya debía estar en la clínica, era mejor darle las gracias y correr.

-GaEul…- ella se veía tan distante e incluso pálida.- ¿acaso hice mal?...- le pregunto con inocencia, era una palabra que estaba fuera de su vocabulario y que la conoció por ella.-

-no… gracias…- le dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, porque estaba pensando en JiHoo cuando debería prestarle atención a YiJeong. Se inclino para darle el agradecimiento correspondiente pero al levantar su rostro él estaba a unos centímetros.-

-mejor…- le dijo tomando con su mano la mejilla de ella. Sus ojos siempre eran tan puros, como los de un niño.- un…- le dijo entre cortado para acercar sus labios a los de ella.-

-no…- aparto el rostro para girarse, no quería un beso de él… no deseaba tener otro recuerdo doloroso.-

-GaEul…- le llamo tomando su mano…-

-por favor…- le advirtió quitando su mano.- tengo que irme…- le dijo suspirando y sorbiendo su nariz.-

-¿te llevo?...- le pregunto al ver como empezaba a caminar, estaba a unos centímetros de conseguirla nuevamente, siempre lo supo… ella era la mujer que siempre esperaría por él.-

-no…- le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.-

-vamos… es peligroso…- intento convencerla.-

-NO…- se giro para verlo molesta.- no lo entiendes… no quiero verte...- aun le dolía, saber que él no cambiaba… saber que no importara el tiempo que pasara él seguía siendo el mismo de hace cuatro años en el amo.-

YiJeong no entendía nada… ¿Qué le pasaba?, había hecho lo impensable por ella, nunca en su vida se había molestado por ayudar a un extraño, lo había hecho por ella… porque sabía que apreciaba al niño y a la familia de él… ¿y eras así como le agradecía?. Ella empezó a caminar rápido, casi golpeando sus pies en el suelo, estaba molesta pero no con él, con ella misma… la culpable de tanto dolor había sido ella, porque nadie le pidió creer en el amor de él, ella lo hizo por su cuenta y había resultado lastimada por gusto.

En la clínica quedaban pocos pacientes, JiHoo se había arreglado solo para atenderlos a todos con la ausencia de GaEul, más que extrañar sus servicios, extrañaba su sonrisa… no podía dejar de mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿le había pasado algo?... no, debió tener una reunión, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Entonces el recuerdo de la playa lo envolvió, ese beso… sus miradas, todo era perfecto pero entonces la imagen de ella con YiJeong destruyo todo lo hermoso que se había creado en la noche anterior. La puerta se abrió y la persona que apareció hizo saltar el corazón de él… GaEul entraba disculpándose con el ultimo de sus pacientes y que estaba a punto de atender, como siempre llevo su cabello negro detrás de su oreja, ese gesto tan particular y distintivo de ella.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo directamente con él, lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa… ¿Por qué sentía que él la estuvo esperando?.- no pude llegar a tiempo…- le dijo sonriendo apenas.-

-descuida…- le respondió con una suave sonrisa.- me las arregle bien…- añadió bajando la mirada, si seguía mirándola se iba a sonrojar.- solo queda el Sr. Lee.-

-y luego pueden ir a cenar algo…- le dijo el hombre de mediana edad.- son jóvenes, no deberían trabajar tanto…-

-¿es una buena idea?...- le dijo mirándola a ella.-

-sí…- le respondió tiñendo apenas sus mejillas.-

Como siempre se encargo del papeleo mientras él atendía al Sr, que no tardo tanto y cuando por fin estuvieron solos las miradas se hicieron persistentes, sus ojos no dejaban de buscarse y encontrarse, lo cual no hacia fácil la conversación.

-¿vamos… a cenar?...- le pregunto sin saber que esperar.-

-si…- le respondió tímidamente.-

A pesar de los momentos de silencios, la pasaron muy bien juntos, al cabo de un par de preguntas volvieron a tener una conversación más fluida, donde ella era la que usaba más palabras. Cenaron lentamente pues había mucho que contar, desde el matrimonio hasta una pregunta clave para él.

-¿y qué ha pasado con YiJeong?.-

-nada…- le dijo inmediatamente.- nosotros no podemos tener una relación…-

-¿estás segura?...- no quería ilusionar más su corazón, pero escucharla era reconfortante, saber que ella estaba libre para él.-

-sí… todo ha cambiado…- todo el lazo de su muñeca.-

La cena continúo con la misma línea, mientras los dos jugueteaban dentro del restorán, YiJeong se quedo dentro de su auto, mirando como los dos jugaban tan íntimos. Los había visto muy unidos en el matrimonio pero verlos así de confabulados, eso le daba que pensar, ¿acaso ellos?... los ojos de él se entrecerraron JiHoo sujetaba la mano de GaEul y ella lo dejaba… eso no estaba bien, ¿por esto lo había dejado?, para irse a cenar y conversar con JiHoo. Apretó el volante de su auto, no necesitaba más para saber que sucedía, cuando él puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y se miraron, claro… de eso se trataba.

Al día siguiente la clínica cerró porque JiHoo asistiría a un seminario de dos días en Inglaterra, en total serían cuatro días sin verlo, GaEul sentía un poco de tristeza al dejar de verlo por tantos días y no llevaban una relación, solo eran… cómplices silenciosos en sus sentimientos. Lo que no se imaginaba ninguno de los dos era lo que aparecería en los periódicos, no estaba en la portada pero si en las primeras hojas. JiHoo estaba sentado en el avión cuando se entero… una fotografía que casi cubría la mitad del texto, donde su amigo sostenía el rostro de ella, a punto de besarla.

-disculpe…- le dijo a la señora que estaba a su lado…- ¿me podría prestar su diario?.-

-por supuesto…- le dijo la señora con una sonrisa al ver lo atractivo del joven.-

-gracias…- le dijo tomando el periódico.-

Leyó el encabezado; "la misteriosa novia del heredero So", fue duro leer esas palabras en una periódico, pero no se detuvo. La nota narraba el encuentro de ellos desde el primer día en que el había vuelto, como había sido la primera persona en visitar y su estrategia en el matrimonio del heredero Shinwa para no levantar sospechas de ella, el encuentro secreto en la playa al día siguiente y lo más relevante de todo, que ayer, ellos se encontraron en una actitud muy romántica. Cada palabra que leía le dolía, anoche ellos estuvieron juntos, antes de salir a cenar… entonces ella aun no lo olvidaba, esa foto… paso su dedo por el rostro de ella, no podía creer que ella lo hubiera besado, pero ya la había visto hacerlo, ¿Por qué le sorprendía?. Cerro el periódico y se lo regreso a la señora, cerros sus ojos para evitar las lagrimas, puso sus auriculares en sus oídos y la triste música de piano envolvió cálidamente su corazón herido.

GaEul termino su día sin siquiera enterarse de esa noticia, al contrario de vez en cuando miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, estaba esperando que JiHoo la llamara, pero nunca paso… llego la noche y su teléfono seguía sin sonar. No fue hasta el segundo día en que se preocupo, no había recibido una llamada, ni siquiera un texto… ¿Qué pasaba con él?.

Caminaba hacia la escuela cuando un destello la cegó, no le prestó importancia y siguió su camino, entonces el llamativo auto de YiJeong se detuvo en la esquina, con una sonriente conductor al volante.

-¿te llevo?...- le pregunto pícaramente, estaba seguro de que ella pondría una cara y pasaría de largo.-

-no…- le dijo secamente sosteniendo bien su bolso y seguir adelante.-

-GaEul no seas terca…- le dijo bajando del auto.- solo te llevare… nada más.- le dijo guiándola hacia la puerta del copiloto y abriéndola para ella.-

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?...- le pregunto encarándolo.-

-para no tener que arrepentirme…- le respondió con un rostro serio.- no fuiste tú la que me enseño eso…-

-…- se quedo sin palabras.-

-sube…- le dijo amablemente para que cediera.-

La noticia de la novia secreta de YiJeong corría en los medios, ahora no solo aparecía en los periódicos, sino también en internet, publicando las más recientes apariciones de ellos en la vida cotidiana. La inocente GaEul pasaba los días sin saber que era una de las mujeres más envidiada de Corea, incluso había recibido unos comentarios maliciosos mientras iba por la calle, pero no les dio importancia… ella solo pensaba en que quedaba un día para volver a ver a JiHoo.

-Miss GaEul…- le interrumpió un apoderado al venir a retirar a su hija.-

-sí…- le dijo la simpre sonriente joven.-

-estoy un poco preocupada… por usted…- le dijo con un tono bajo.-

-¿de mi?...- se extraño al escucharla.-

-sí… hemos mirado las noticias y la verdad estamos contentos por su noviazgo pero nos preocupa que deje de trabajar… usted es una excelente maestra.- le decia sonriendo y tocando la cabeza de su hija.-

-mi… noviazgo…- repitió muy contrariada… ¿noticias?.-

-sí, esperamos que si se casa sigue trabajando… es un poco egoísta, sabiendo que su futuro esposo es un hombre millonario… pero sabemos que usted siente un amor profundo por nuestros hijos.-

-si… no se preocupe…- le dijo intentando calmar las preocupaciones de ella y haciéndose un lio en su mente, no entendía de lo que hablaba… a que se refería.-

Tuvo que esperar a que todos los niños se fueran, Jung Nam iba a quedarse con ella para jugar un poco. Un día alegre se había transformado en algo angustiante, no sabía quién era su novio y mucho menos que todas las personas estuvieran enteradas… tal vez… quizás se habían enterado de su intima relación con JiHoo y habían supuesto que eran novios.

-Noona…- le dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?...-

-lo siento…- le dijo pasando sus manos por el rostro, se había olvidado de él.-

-noona no te ves bien…- insistió.-

-no es nada… - intento sonreír.- solo estaba pensando algunas cosas…-

-¿estabas pensando en Hyung?...- le dijo medio sonriendo.-

-no… yo…- se sonrojo un poco.-

-noona… ¿a ti te gusta Hyung?...-

-¡eh!...- se sorprendió por la pregunta y ahora si estaba roja.- no… yo…-

-¿noona porque estas roja?...- siguió preguntando.- acaso estas enferma… porque si es así Hyung puede sanarte.-

-no lo estoy, mejor ve a leer un libro…- le apremio para que dejara de hacerle ese tipo de pregunta.-

Cuando vino a buscarlo su padre se sintió libre de investigar lo que estaba pasando, se apuro en llegar a casa para ver de qué se trataba todo el asunto de su novio. Lo que mostraba la pantalla casi la mato de un susto, no era lo que esperaba encontrar… era aun peor, YiJeong y ella estaban siendo señalados como la próxima pareja de cuentos de hada. Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de él pero no respondía… no le quedo más que dejarle un mensaje en su buzón y morderse las uñas nerviosa, ¿quizás por eso JiHoo no la llamaba?, pero nada de eso era cierto.

En Inglaterra JiHoo estaba ya era de día y pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba su clínica y a la chica que siempre estaba allí, estaba a punto de salir de hacia la sala de evento del hotel cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó. Era curioso, nadie llamaba a la puerta a esas horas, pero fue a ver de qué se trataba.

-bueno días JiHoo…- le dijo YiJeong sonriendo y sin esperar que su amigo le invitara a pasar.- vaya… creo que ese muy lujoso para tus nuevos gustos…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-le dijo cerrando la puerta y olvidándose de su seminario.-

-esa no es forma de recibir a un amigo, ¿acaso te sorprende tanto verme?...- le dijo sonriendo y sentándose en uno de los sofá.-

-lo siento, es un poco… extraño.- le dijo intentando salir de su asombro.-

-¿extraño?...- repitió soltando una risita.- no imaginas que es extraño…- le dijo dirigiendo sus ojos agudos hacia él.-

-¿quieres algo de beber?...- le ofreció dirigiéndose a la licorera que estaba en la mesa del centro.-

-no…- le dijo secamente.- mejor hablemos…-

-¿de qué?...- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y juntaba sus manos, era extraño que viniera a verlo.-

-que te parece de GaEul…- le dijo sonriendo de lado.-

-¿le sucedió algo?...- no pudo evitar poner una cara de angustia al escuchar nombrarla, era tan idiota… aun sabiendo que ella no era su problema.-

-vaya… que cara has puesto… ¿te preocupa tanto?...- le dijo molesto.- no me digas que eres tan buen amigo que siempre estas pendiente de ella…- su tono era irónico y burlesco.-

-ella es muy importante…- le contesto al notar por donde iban sus preguntas.-

-si… pude verlo bien cuando la llevaste a cenar.- respiro hondo.- se veía realmente encantadores tomados de las manos y jugando, casi… como una pareja.- le dijo poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro.-

-ella no es tu novia…- lo miro firme, ya había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella pero eso no cambiaba nada, no habían hecho nada malo, nunca lo engañaron.-

-tampoco es tuya… ni lo será…- saco un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.- ¿crees que una mujer enamorada podría estar así con otro hombre?...- tiro el sobre y lo que estaba en su interior salto, las fotografías de ellos dos juntos en distintos momentos del día los mostraban muy juntos y manteniendo una mirada romántica.-

-esto…- le dijo tomando las fotos… cada una de ellas tenia la hora y el día en la parte baja, eran desde antes de que se fuera de Corea.-

-sí… como vez, ella y yo nunca estuvimos realmente separados.- se acomodo en el sofá.- al final te volviste a enamorar de una mujer que solo puede amar a otro…- hizo una expresión con sus ojos y luego suspiro.- JiHoo… somos amigos, y como tal tengo que decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo… GaEul siempre va a estar enamorada de mi…- tomo una de las fotos del final donde ellos se estaban besando.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto sintiendo que estaba siendo herido por una persona que debía querer.- ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a decírmelo?... si estas tan seguro de eso…- apretaba las fotografías en sus manos.-

-porque no quiero verte sufrir, JanDi te lastimo mucho… no quiero que GaEul haga lo mismo contigo, ella es muy buena y puede verse obligada a retribuir de alguna forma toda tu buena voluntad.- dejo sobre la mesa de centro la foto de ellos besándose.- ya tengo que irme, solo quería ayudarte JiHoo.-

JiHoo no dijo nada, se quedo sentado mirando las fotografías de ambos, cuando la puerta se cerró las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos, dolía verla así con él… dolía saber que se había equivocado tanto con ella, que en realidad solo había sido muy amable para no lastimarlo, para agradecerle. Su teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero no respondió, solo tenía tiempo para llorar su dolor.

YiJeong caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, había sido duro y cruel con su amigo, le había mentido y no sentía remordimiento alguno. No se trataba de amistad, se trataba de pelear por el amor de ella y no era justo que él tuviera ventaja de tiempo, es más… era la justo. Ahora que JiHoo se había defraudado de ella, las cosas eran más simples, solo quedaba reconquistarla para no volver a perderla.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: siento mucho si tarde en subir un cap. más pero estamos de fiesta en mi país y ando media ocupada con otras cosas, el cap. no es tan largo como yo quería pero dejar claro algunas cosas, espero que les guste.

**Misunderstandings**

GaEul seguía llamando a YiJeong, desde ayer que no repondría sus llamados y seguía sin hacerlo, había algo… era un poco extraño, sentía que algo no estaba bien, no solo porque JiHoo seguía sin llamarla y también ignoraba sus llamadas, era algo interno en ella. Pero debía ser la presión de los rumores, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con YiJeong.

Como siempre sus niños siempre le alegraban, ellos si sabían ver el mundo de la manera correcta sencilla y divertida. Jung Nam estaba mirándola, desde que dejaron de ir la clínica su noona lucia tan triste, Hyung debía hacer algo al respecto, no le gustaba verla así. Se acerco a ella con un libro y la miro largamente antes de hacerle saber que estaba esperando que ella lo mirara.

-Miss GaEul…- no le gustaba llamarla así pero en clases debía hacerlo.- miss…- le volvió a decir.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamo asustada… a veces se perdía pensando en JiHoo, pero no tenía que hacerlo en horario de clases, por mucho que los chicos estuvieran ocupados con sus deberes, ella debía estar atenta a sus niños.-

-ya termine…- le dijo siempre con esos ojos curiosos.- ¿puedo leer un libro?...- le dijo mostrándole su tesoro, era el libro que su Hyung le había dado.-

-sí…- le dijo con una voz temblorosa al ver el libro, no sabía que había pasado… era doloroso, ya habían pasado más de cuatro días y no tenía idea de cómo estaba JiHoo…-

-noona…- le dijo con toda confianza.- ¿podemos ir a ver a Hyung?...- quizás con eso ella dejaría de estar triste.-

-…- sonrió forzadamente, ella también quería verlo… pero no podía.-no… él está ocupado…- le dijo como si no pasara nada, pero todo estaba mal.-

-¿pero cuándo podremos verlo?...- le insistió.-

-no lo sé…- le dijo sinceramente y levanto la vista al sentir que sus ojos podían traicionarla.- ve a leer tu libro…- le sugirió volviendo a sonreír para esconder sus sentimientos.-

Ese día fue terrible, cada ves que miraba su teléfono sentía que él la iba a llamar, pero eso nunca pasaba… ¿Por qué no le regresaba sus llamadas?. Pasaron las horas, los niños se comportaban tan bien que incluso le daba tiempo a pensar en más cosas que solo trabajo, lo bueno es que la hora de salida llego y poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando. Solo quedaron la dulce maestra con su fiel alumno, el pequeño andaba tras los pasos de ella y GaEul intentaba lucir como siempre feliz y dispuesta a jugar con él, estaban divirtiéndose con los títeres cuando el sonido del teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar, busco en su bolsillo nerviosa y alegre, debía ser él.-

-hola…- le dijo mientras sonreía feliz, estaba esperando escucharlo…-

-Hola.- le dijo preocupado.- siento no haberte llamado antes, pero estaba muy ocupado.-

-sí…- le dijo con decepción, no era JiHoo era YiJeong quien hablaba, volvió a sentarse.- me di cuenta…-

-¿GaEul sucede algo?.- pregunto algo preocupado, su voz estaba desanimada.-

-no… solo…- toco con sus dedos la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en él… seguramente mañana estaría en la clínica y podrían hablar. Retomo sus ideas y entonces se acordó de los rumores.- YiJeong, necesitamos hablar…- le dijo seria.-

-¿ahora?...- intento parecer sorprendido, la verdad es que esperaba esa frase.-

-sí… es urgente.- le apremio y miro a Jung Nam que seguía toda la conversación con sumo interés.-

-¿puedes venir al museo central?, estoy algo ocupado pero si vienes podemos hablar…- le dijo mientras sonreía complacido.-

-iremos enseguida…- le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al niño.-

-te espero…- le dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.-

Se miro en uno de los tantos espejos que decoraban el salón, no estaba tan ocupado para ir a buscarla, pero pronto lo estaría, justamente hoy se abriría al publico un nuevo salón dentro del museo, donde él daría la bienvenida al público y la prensa, un momento propicio para que todos vieran lo cercano que eran. Arreglo su corbata y salió a enfrentar las cámaras y micrófonos, siempre sabia que decir y como sonar encantador, pero sus pensamientos no estaban en esas palabras, su mente solo podía pensar en ella… este era el momento decisivo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla.

GaEul llevo a Jung Nam a conocer el museo central de Corea, propiedad de la familia de YiJeong, era sabido por casi todo el mundo que él era un hombre poderoso, además de talentoso. Subiendo las escaleras noto que había más publico de lo habitual, quizás se debía a una nueva atracción y por eso es que YiJeong estaba tan ocupado. Paso dentro mirando de un lado a otro, tomando su tiempo para enseñarle a Jung Nam unas cuantas obras de arte, también de alfarería y otras cosas… el niño estaba encantado, nunca había asistido a un museo, mucho menos había visto tantas maravillas juntas. Estaba explicándole a Jung Nam como es que se elaboraban los jarrones de arcilla cuando YiJeong toco el hombro de ella, esa sonrisa que siempre brillaba se encontró con los ojos cansados de ella, aunque lucia de esa forma tenía el brillo tan peculiar que encantaba por su inocencia.

-lo siento… ¿te asuste?.- le dijo como siempre luciendo tan encantador.- ah… Jung Nam te está acompañando, que bien… espero que te gusten los museos.- le dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado y metía su mano en el bolsillo.-

-no… estaba distraída…- le dijo bajando la mirada, cada vez que lo miraba sentía culpa y le recordaba que no sabía nada de JiHoo.-

-aun no termino… ¿podrías esperarme unos 10 minutos?...- le pidió serio mientras miraba sobre su hombro, demasiado tarde para hacer un cambio de planes, al verla sintió que no era correcto seguir con su idea pero las cámaras ya dirigían sus lentes hacia ellos.-

GaEul asintió con la cabeza, solo para cerrar sus ojos, fue cegada por una luz blanca y antes de que volviera a abrirlos ya sentía murmullos y voces extrañas. No sabía que pasaba hasta que escucho la pregunta que menos deseaba escuchar.

-¿Srta. es usted la novia secreta del gran artista So YiJeog?.-

Las luces seguían proyectándose hacia ella, pero entonces YiJoeng la oculto tras su cuerpo, solo vio la espalda de su traje impecablemente liso, seguro él estaba acostumbrado a esto pero para ella… todo era aterrador, la idea de tener personas que se interesaran en su vida la volvía loca. Lo único que hizo bien fue tomar a Jung Nam por los hombros para dejarlo bien pegado a su cuerpo.

-por favor…- les dijo mientras se ponía nervioso al ver la insistencia de la prensa.- La Srta. GaEul no está acostumbrada a este tipo de intervenciones…- les dijo mientras sonreía tan encantador como siempre.-

-¿entonces son novios?...- le insistió otro periodista.-

-No, lamentablemente la Srta. GaEul solo es una buena amiga, una persona muy querida…- les dijo con pesar en su mirada.- por eso les pido que sean amables con ella.-

-¿Por qué dice lamentablemente?, ¿tiene que ver con las fotografías que los dan como pareja?.-

-por favor…- repitió con su vos amable.- responderé todas sus preguntas pero vayamos hacia la otra sala…- les dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el otro salón, no sin antes darle una mirada a GaEul, ella se veía tan asustada… ¿se había equivocado?.-

GaEul se quedo sujetando a Jung Nam, los dos estaban muy pasmado con lo sucedido antes, tanto que se quedaron un par de minutos quietos, se movieron solo cuando vieron que YiJeong volvía con una de sus manos en los bolsillos, no tenía la sonrisa de antes, más bien lucia algo apagado.

-siento… lo que paso…- les dijo a los dos, y luego se agacho para ver cara a cara al niño.- no lo esperaba…- le dijo sinceramente.-

-Descuida… nosotros estamos bien…- le respondió ella sonriendo, era hora de que Jung Nam volviera a casa y si él no tenía tiempo para hablar podrían hacerlo mañana.- YiJeong, debo llevar a Nam a casa…-

-entonces vamos…- le dijo de inmediato, no iba a pasar un día más sin ella.- los llevare y así podemos detenernos a comer algo y hablar… ¿te parece?.-

Los periodistas tomaron un par de fotografías más cuando los tres salieron del museo, a pesar de que el plan se trataba precisamente de hacerle saber al mundo entero que ella era la mujer que amaba, sabía que ella estaba afectada, sabía que quizás sus pensamientos no estaban dirigidos hacia él y que quizás… su corazón tampoco, esto le dolía… pero no más que hacerle daño. No era una molestia llevar al niño a su casa, deseaba agradarle al pequeño, pero este ya tenía a su preferido y como no, si JiHoo le había salvado la vida. Una vez que dejaron al niño el camino hacia el restaurante se hizo más incomodo, los dos permanecieron callados en el auto e incluso lo estaban cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa, se miraron y ella bajo la mirada… ¿Qué estaba pensando?, acaso era en él…

-GaEul…- empezó a decir y ella dejo su bolso sobre la mesa…-

-necesito ir al baño…- le dijo cortante mientras se levantaba pidiendo disculpas.-

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca, esa chica se estaba volviendo toda una experta en esa práctica, no le bastaba con tener su corazón en sus manos, sino que también tenía sus palabras. Pronto desapareció de su vista… ella era la única mujer que había amado en su vida, entonces… ¿Por qué le hacía daño?, no estaba jugando limpiamente con ella… ni siquiera estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pero este era el único camino que vio para llegar a tenerla. En eso sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por una melodía… ¿una canción de moda?, miro hacia el bolso de ella… estaba sonando y sonando, miro hacia la dirección de los baños, ella seguía sin aparecer. Sin querer ser un curioso, metió la mano dentro del bolso, si alcanza el teléfono bien, si no… pues lamentablemente perdería esa llamada. Para mala o buena suerte estaba justo en la entrada.

-buenas noches…- dijo en tono formal al apretar el botón.-

-¿YiJeong?...- no era la persona que esperaba respondiera.-

-JiHoo…- le dijo mientras miraba de nuevo en dirección al baño, era mejor que ella llegara pronto.-

-¿estás con GaEul?...- no podía ser… ellos estaban juntos. Se llevo la mano al cabello y lo sujeto con fuerza.-

-sí… estamos cenando pero…- le dijo mientras sentía remordimientos, quizás esta era su oportunidad.- quería…- la llamada se corto...- JiHoo…- le repitió mirando la pantalla, la llamada habia sido cancelada.-

En ese mismo instante aparecía GaEul con su rostro algo pálido y esos ojos redondos inexpresivos. Lo miro algo perdida al verlo sujetando su teléfono, pero el cansancio, la tristeza o quien sabe que… no la hizo cuestionarse esa acción.

-mi teléfono…- le dijo al llegar a la mesa.-

-era JiHoo…- le dijo sin mentiras, sin intentar ocultarle nada.-

-¡JiHoo!...- exclamo sorpresivamente alegre.- ¿Qué dijo?... cuando regresa…- le pregunto curiosa, seguro era muy temprano allá, por eso no la había llamado antes y ahora que los días del congreso habían terminado todo volvería a ser como antes.-

-nada…- le respondió dolido, no la había visto sonreír así… no por él.- corto…-

-¿Qué?... no… dijo nada…- repitió decepcionada, JiHoo no era el típico chico expresivo pero tampoco era tan frio… no con ella.-

Luego de hablar un poco y comer ambos se fueron por separado, GaEul no deseaba seguir molestando a YiJeong y además… tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de él. YiJeong se quedo más amargado que nunca, ya le había hecho daño a propósito a JiHoo pero esta vez… realmente deseaba deshacer el mal.

Esa noche fue tan largo y dolorosa, al otro día llevaba los ojos hinchados pero no fue el ultimo día que lloro, luego de intentar llamar varias veces a JiHoo y de ver que sus llamadas no eran si quieras tomadas en cuenta se canso, el plazo que él le dio se había vencido hace una semana… él… seguía sin presentarse en el consultorio, todos los días pasaba por fuera y sus puertas seguían cerradas, estaba tan desesperada que incluso iba a beber té con JiYeong, que curiosas vueltas daba la vida… hace un mes atrás no deseaba volver a hablar con él y ahora pasaba algunas tardes conversando de sus últimos cuatro años ausentes.

Es tarde como siempre iba caminando por fuera del consultorio cuando lo vio abierto, el corazón le dio un brinco y como un niño que entra a una dulcería busco intrépidamente por todos los rincones conocidos, necesitaba ver a su querido doctor, al que tanto extrañaba, pero en cambio solo encontró el rostro alegre de su mejor amiga.

-JanDi…- le dijo mientras la miraba curiosa, llevaba la bata de médico y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

-¡GaEul!...- le dijo alegremente mientras corría a abrazarla, varias semanas había pasado desde que la vio por última vez.- estoy tan feliz…- le dijo mientras la soltaba.-

-¿Qué haces?...- estaba más confundida que nunca.-

-JiHoo me pido que me hiciera cargo de la clínica…- le dijo mientras seguía sonriendo y mirando el primer lugar donde su inspiración llego.- ¡Ah! amo este lugar…- le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos al techo.-

-¿Qué hizo qué?...- le pregunto mareándose un poco, no… ¿eso qué significaba?.- pero… él es el doctor de aquí…- le cuestiono sujetando su frente, estaba sintiéndose más mareada con la noticia.-

-¿GaEul… que pasa?...- le pregunto antes de que su amiga se fuera hacia él lado.-

Sentía los parpados pesados cuando intentaba abrir los ojos, seguro que había soñado todo eso… intento levantarse pero otra vez la sensación de mareo le sobrevino, era molesto sentir que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, pero era peor intentar abrir los ojos y no poder hacerlo.

-no te levantes…- le dijo su amiga.-

-¿Qué paso?...- le pregunto finalmente abriendo los ojos y suspirando, estaba agotada…-

-te desmayaste…- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza.- aun que no tienes fiebre y tus signos están bien… creo que debe ser cansancio…- le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-¿JiHoo… donde esta?.- le pregunto mirándola.-

-en Inglaterra…- le dijo mirándola con curiosidad.- ¿Qué pasa?...-

-…- desvio la mirada, no sabía que decirle… ¿Qué estaba enamorada de él?, no… sonaría casi ridículo, menos a ella…- yo… pensé que iba a regresar en esto días…- le mintió cerrando los ojos.- estoy trabajando mucho y pensaba en hacerme un chequeo médico…-

-GaEul… no deberías trabajar tanto, puedes enfermar si no te cuidas…- le dijo comprensivamente.- pero si necesitas un chequeo médico yo puedo hacerlo, JiHoo no va a regresar a Corea hasta el próximo semestre…- le informo soltando una risa.- se quedara a tomar un curso completo en una de esas universidades extranjeras ajaja… él sí que es brillante.-

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto mirando hacia el vacio.-

-sí… le ofrecieron una vacante y acepto, creo que es lo mejor que le ha pasado… ya sabes lo mucho que ama ser médico y así tendrá más experiencia.- metió sus manos en la bata blanca.- mientras yo me hare cargo de todo lo que tiene que ver con la clínica…- la miro sonriendo.- dijo que estabas ayudándolo en las tardes, ¡así podremos estar juntas mucho más tiempo! como antes…- le dijo alegremente.-

-sí… - no debía llorar.- como antes…-

Al salir de la clínica solo pudo ir a una parte, al lugar donde sus desamores siempre eran escuchados, donde su corazón roto siempre encontraba consuelo, aunque solo fuera provisorio. El estudio de YiJeong estaba solitario, ¿Dónde estaba él?, miro cada una de las nuevas piezas de alfarería… todas tenían una extraña constitución, pero aun en su extraña forma eran hermosas y llamativas, este era el milagro de su mano… una mano que no podía hacer más que cosas hermosas como esas. De pronto empezó a llorar… ese llanto ahogado que brotaba desde el fondo de su alma, no podía ser detenido, solo escuchado y apaciguado con suaves caricias en su cabello y mejillas. Sin tener que pedirlas unas manos cálidas tocaron su piel húmeda por las lágrimas, levanto la mirada solo para encontrar la compresión en los ojos de YiJeong, él… de todos los hombres que había conocido y de los que se había enamorada JiHoo era el primero en abandonarla sin motivos.

-lo siento…- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba y escuchaba su llanto, él era responsable de ese dolor y también podía detenerlo… pero tenía miedo de perderla, tenia tanto miedo de terminar solo y sin su amor que prefería arriesgarse a vivir un tiempo más en la mentira.-

JiHoo tocaba su pecho una y otra vez, ese dolor que se había formado hace unas semanas no desaparecía, no había nada malo en su cuerpo, se había hecho algunos exámenes para asegurarse, este dolor que seguía molestándolo y que lo despertaba en las noches era solo el dolor de un corazón roto. No había creído completamente en las palabras de YiJeong, sabía que de todos sus amigos el más traicionero era él, pero si había respondido el teléfono de ella no era por mera casualidad… ella seguramente estaría mejor con él, podía ofrecerle cosas… su cariño, intentar cambiar y hacerla feliz. Pero no él, solo tenía para ofrecerle dolor… todas las personas que amaba terminaba de alejándose o perdiéndolas definitivamente, era su destino estar solo y por fin lo había comprendido, después de tanto dolor y seguir aguantando la angustia en su cuerpo lo había aceptado, se estaba resignando a la idea de que GaEul era la mujer de su vida. Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo y distancia… para poder verla en los brazos de YiJeong y no sentir que su vida no tenía sentido.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: chicas y chicos, lo siento si no actualizo en los otros fic, pero he decidió concentrarme en terminar este para seguir con el resto, así que por favor esperen ^^ saben que amo escribir y saber que ustedes les gusta me anima mucho.

**What happened to us****?**

GaEul no sabía cómo se había llegado a este punto en su vida, si esto hubiera pasado hace cuatro años atrás no habría dudado en decir que si al instante, pero ahora… veía los ojos de YiJeong, estaba sonriendo y todo era perfecto, la música el lugar… todo, excepto una cosa, la persona que estaba delante de ella… no era la que deseaba. No podía tardarse demasiado en darle una respuesta así que solo asintió con la cabeza, porque si abría la boca podía decirle que no enseguida.

-soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…- estaba seguro que ella lo amaría como antes, no ahora, pero si pronto.-

La abrazo contra él, era una necesidad sentir su corazón, deseaba que latiera por él. La había llevado al mirador, donde habían tenido una cita antes y su primer beso… debió convertirla en su novia en ese momento, no ahora, pero siempre había un modo de reparar los errores, ahora… después de dos meses desde que JiHoo había desaparecido de sus vidas, las cosas iban bien. La soltó para verla a esos hermosos ojos negros, pero no estaba esa chispa que deseaba, seguro no estaba completamente segura de su respuesta, pero le haría ver que no se equivocaba al elegirlo.

-te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti… nunca más volveré a hacerte daño.- deseaba ser sincero, necesitaba serlo, el único modo en que esta relación podía funcionar era si él dejaba de ser egoísta y empezaba a pensar en ella.-

-gracias YiJeong…-le dijo apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él. No podía decirle que lo amaba, aunque él fue quien se quedo, él que estuvo cuando el mundo volvió a darle la espalda, quizás si era su alma gemela después de todo.-

Al otro día como siempre caminaba a su trabajo, debería sentirse feliz por haberse convertido en la novia de YiJeong sin embargo la felicidad estaba lejos, en otras tierras, ya debía dejar de pensar en él… pero le estaba costando trabajo, ni siquiera tuvieron una relación pero cada pequeño detalle que hizo en el corto tiempo juntos era tan significativo… miro su muñeca, una estaba la cinta… era mejor si solo la cortaba pero esto era lo único que los mantenía atados.

Cuando llego a su clase miro el fondo del salón, antes ese calendario marcaba los días que faltaban para su amor y ahora cada día marcado era un día sin él. Como siempre el primero en llegar era Jung Nam.

-Noonaa…- le grito alegre para estamparse contra su cuerpo, el olor de ella era tan dulce.-

-jajaja…¿Qué pasa?.- le dijo ella mientras le arreglaba el cabello.-

-te extrañe…- le dijo mientras la miraba hacia arriba.- ahora nunca tienes tiempo…- se quejo.-

-eso no es cierto, siempre tengo tiempo para ti…- le respondió amablemente.-

-no… ahora siempre estas ocupada con YiJeong…- la apretó un poco más.-

-no digas eso…- arrugo un poco su frente al reír, amaba a los niños por este motivo… siempre eran sinceros en sus sentimientos.-

-¡es cierto!... ahora solo sales con él y ni siquiera vamos a la clínica por las tardes… ¿Cómo vamos a saber si Hyun regresa?.-

-Jung Nam…- le dijo suavemente mientras lo apartaba un poco de su cuerpo.- ya hemos hablado de esto…- desde el primer mes en que JiHoo se había marchado, le dijo que él no regresaría por lo menos no pronto.- JanDi es la nueva doctora…-

-¿pero Hyung?...- le insistió.-

-él esta Inglaterra.- le corto algo brusco.- debemos acostumbrarnos…- intento suavizar lo anterior con una sonrisa y un abrazo. No era la única que sufrió con la partida de JiHoo, Jung Nam también… él lo veía casi como un hermano mayor.-

-lo extraño…- hizo un puchero mientras su noona frotaba su espalda.-

-lo sé…-

Cuando las clases terminaron y los niños se retiraban con sus padres una persona muy extraña cruzo por la puerta de la sala, para una escuela pública, las madres no llevaban joyas elegantes y mucho menos lucían costosos atuendos como la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta, la primera mirada fue dirigida a la maestra, las otras dos al lugar y finalmente una curva en sus labios apareció. GaEul estaba distraída dándole algunos detalles a los padres de sus niños, por eso no noto antes la nueva mirada, pero en cuanto se hizo un silencio entre los niños y se fijo en que algo debía ocurrir.

-¿disculpe… pueda ayudarle?...- le dijo a la mujer de elegante vestido.-

-es usted la Srta. Choi.-

-sí…- le dijo mientras se despedía calladamente del último de sus apoderados. Se acerco a Jung Nam, que como siempre se quedaba unas horas después de clases.- ve a jugar afuera…- le pidió mientras alisaba su delantal.-

-he venido a hablar con usted…- le dijo la mujer de porte elegante y bien educada.-

-perdone… estaba despidiendo a mis alumnos.- se disculpo humildemente mientras sonreía.-

-¿sabe quién soy?...- le dijo cortantemente.-

-…no-le respondió bajando la mirada, era extraño… ¿Por qué tendría que saber quién es ella?.-

-mi hijo…-la miro de pies a cabeza. No era nada espectacular… al contrario carecía de todo.- So YiJeong, me ha dicho que usted es su novia…- la miro fijamente.-

-su hijo…- palideció al instante, de todas las cosas que podía esperar esta era una de aquellas que jamás se le ocurrió… nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se imagino en esta situación… conociendo a la madre de YiJeong.-

-¿Qué pasa?...- sonrió a la joven.- tanto te asombra que sea yo la primera en venir a conocerte…- le dijo con algo de amargura en su voz.-

-lo siento…- le dijo haciendo una sentida reverencia para disculparse.-

-¿Qué clase de persona eres tú?...- le soltó mientras la miraba aun más sorprendida de verla en persona.- mi hijo no es precisamente un hombre de compromiso, ni tampoco de integridad… o por lo menos así era…-

-…- se quedo sin palabras al escucharla.-

-pero lo que más me sorprende de mi hijo es que haya decidido cambiar todo lo que era por una sola persona…- ladeó un poco su cabeza y di un paso hacia ella.- ¿acaso tienes un encanto mágico para atraer hombres? o solo era una de esas chicas tan ingenuas e inocentes que despierta la bondad en cualquiera.-

-Señora…- le dijo al sentirse atacada por ella.-

-espera… aun no he terminado.- le dijo levantando su mano.- no me importa si eres una caza fortunas o si sinceramente amas a mi hijo, mientras él se convierta en mejor hombre que su padre estoy feliz…- por primera vez se podía ver una expresión amable en su rostro.- he sufrido mucho por las estupideces de mi esposo y temía que mi hijo se convirtiera en su sucesor… temía por la suerte de su esposa pero ahora mi corazón está tranquilo…- llevo su mano a su pecho.-

-yo…- la primera impresión que tuvo de ella se borro con esas palabras, en vez de sentirse alagada con su sinceridad sentía que la estaba engañando.- no soy nada eso…-

-niña…- aclaro su voz.- no importa lo que esté pasando en tu corazón, solo recuerda…- hizo una pausa.- él está enfrentado su mundo por ti y yo estoy dispuesta a darle mi apoyo.- la miro seriamente.-

-lo sé… - su voz se quebró al decir aquello, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por YiJeong pero tenía que reconocer que él estaba haciendo todo por ella.-

-mañana habrá una cena en nuestro hogar, pasaras por la aguda mirada del abuelo y si no quieres causar una mala impresión te sugiero que controles más esas emociones, parece que dudas mucho.- paso a su lado dándole una mirada más.- eres linda…- le dijo antes de retirarse por donde vino.-

El aire se hacía tan escaso, ella se había llevado casi todo con ella… la madre de YiJeong no era lo que esperaba, se sostuvo del escritorio al sentir un leve mareo tan pasajero como el recuerdo que le vino inmediatamente a su mente, JiHoo. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, hacia un mes exactamente que no lloraba ¿y porque lo hacía ahora?, porque siempre que recordaba el amor la persona que aparecía en sus memorias no era YiJeong. Intento dejar de llorar cuando las pisadas de Jung Nam la alertaron, pero le fue imposible, solo saber que él niño también se sentía abandonado como ella… no era justo, ni siquiera le dio un motivo para dejarlos, no le dio una explicación… nada, solo un mensaje distante con JanDi, eso no era correcto, no lo era.

-Noona…- le dijo llorando con ella.- ¿Por qué estas triste?...-

-no… no es tristeza…- le mintió forzando una sonrisa.- estoy feliz…-

Lo abrazo fuerte para contener ese llanto ahogado que le sobrevenía cuando pensaba en él. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos acabaron sonriendo y soltando carcajadas por todo el cuarto, eso también amaba de los niños, que aprendían a superar el llanto y sacaban sonrisas con facilidad. Terminaron coloreando dibujos mientras esperaban que el padre del él llegara a recogerlo.

-interrumpo…- le dijo YiJeong con su encantadora sonrisa de siempre.-

-no…- ella se puso de pie y arreglo un poco su cabello.-

-¿estaban haciendo algo importante?...- le dijo en un tono gracioso y miro al niño, hasta ahora Jung Nam era la primera persona que se resistía a su encantadora personalidad.-

-coloreábamos…- le dijo sin apartar la vista de la hoja.-

-entonces… ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado? – le dijo preguntándole al niño.-

-¿vamos?...- le repitió GaEul mientras sonreía.-

-bueno…- le dijo en un tono pesado para ocultar la alegría, aunque sabía que no era un mal tipo… seguía sin gustarle para su noona.-

Luego del helado llevaron a Jung Nam a su casa, después de un helado el niño parecía más receptivo a las bromas y la presencia de él. Los silencios entre ambos ya no eran largos e incómodos, a pesar de que seguían existiendo estaban dentro de lo cotidiano para ambos.

-mi madre…- empezó.- ella…-

-vino a visitarme…- termino de decir ella.-

-si…- se sonrió bajando la mirada.- se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo que eras mi novia…- la miro con ternura, ella era lo más importante en el mundo.- creo que necesitaba conocerte en persona para ver que no estaba mintiendo.-

-fue un poco aterrador.- hizo un gesto con sus labios y luego miro al frente.- mañana… ¿iremos a cenar a tu casa?...- le pregunto con algo de temor.-

-sí… - sostuvo el volante del auto con fuerza, ¿se estaba apresurando?... ella un no parecía tan segura de todo esto, pero no podía parar la bola de nieve, ahora que su familia lo sabia no quedaba otro camino.- pero no quieres…-

-sí…- le dijo con valor. Estaba intentándolo, quería creer que YiJeong era su alma gemela.- iré…-

-¿estás segura?...- se sorprendió al ver la determinación en sus ojos.

-si…-

Inglaterra, Londres

JiHoo caminaba con un maletín marrón colgando de su mano, el cabello claro largo y atado en una coleta para limpiar su rostro de las puntas, más delgado que antes y con unos ojos cansados. Se mantenía en pie gracias a los compromisos y sus deberes en la universidad, volver a estudiar había sido la solución para evitar pensar en ella, pero en los descansos y tiempo libre su imagen lo acosaba. Tomo asiento en una mesa, siempre bebía café en el mismo lugar, mirando la calle mientras su mente flotaba hacia Corea, cerró los ojos para despejar la mente y dejarla en blanco.

-¿Qué crees que haces?...-

La estridente vos lo sobresalto, hacían meses que no lo escuchaba, mucho menos se esperaba hacerlo en un café de Londres.

-¡piensas quedarte a vivir aquí!- le dijo en un marcado tono autoritario.- incluso me haces venir desde Corea solo para ver que estás vivo… ¿Qué te cuesta llamar?.-

-JunPyo…- le dijo creyendo que estaba en un sueño.- ¿no deberías gritar tanto?... es malo para tu salud.-

-¡¿es todo lo que dirás?!... ¡después de meses!- le grito más fuerte poniendo una expresión feroz en su rostro.-

-¿debería decir algo más?...- pregunto como siempre.-

-¡Ash!...- exclamo soltando una patada al aire.-

-siéntate…- le pidió mientras él se ponía de pie.-

-…- le hizo caso, pero solo porque necesitaban hablar, empujo la silla para dejar caer su gran cuerpo en la incómoda silla del cafecito al que su amigo favorecía.- ¿de verdad no piensas disculparte?-

-JunPyo…- le dijo saliendo de su máscara de control.- no tenias que preocuparte por mi…-

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! eres mi mejor amigo, un día estaban en Corea y al otro ya no regresabas… - golpeo la mesa.- pensé que estabas de acuerdo con mi matrimonio, no pensé que iba a afectarte tanto…- lo había pensando mucho en estos meses, era su culpa… sabia que él seguía teniendo sentimientos por su esposa.-

-jajaja… - la risa se escapo de sus labios.- ¿eso es lo que pensaste?...- le dijo mientras se contenía para no seguir riendo.-

-¿Por qué te ríes?... ¡esto no es una broma!...- la mirada de él era tan pesada que podía aplastar un elefante.-

-no es tu culpa… ni tampoco de JanDi…- la culpable era otra.-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?...- reconocía esa mirada, ese gesto doloroso en su ojos…-

-nada…- le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café.-

-conozco esa mirada… pero si no es mi esposa…-lo miro sorprendió, acaso su amigo se había enamorado de alguien más…- ¡HAY OTRA PERSONA!...- grito espantando a los otros clientes.-

-…- se quedo callado, JunPyo era una persona lenta para entender las cosas, pero se había vuelto más inteligente desde que conoció a JanDi.-

-pero… sigo sin entender ¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar con ella…- cruzo sus manos por el pecho arqueando las cejas.-

-¿Por qué piensas que no estoy con ella?...- le dijo intentando alejarlo de la verdadera causante de sus penas.-

-no…- le dijo sonriendo y moviendo su dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo.- puedo no saber muchas cosas pero conozco ese sentimiento… de estar lejos de la persona que amas…- la sonrisa se borro al recordar lo doloroso que fue su relación con JanDi.-

-la persona que amo…- le confesó a su amigo.- es una mujer prohibida…- YiJeong y ella eran felices juntos, no podía llegar a romper todo… menos sabiendo que no era el elegido por ella.-

-¿y eso qué?...- le dijo inclinándose hacia adelante.- no deberías darte por vencido tan fácilmente... espera, ¿es una mujer casada?...- inclino un poco la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos.-

-no…- se sonrió al ver lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser el gran JunPyo.-

-entonces no hay nada que lo impida…-soltó una risa de ganador.- deberías ser como YiJeong. Luego de muchos intentos por fin GaEul lo perdono y ahora están a punto de volver su relación en algo serio.-

-…- su corazón se partió una vez más, no quería escuchar que tan felices eran ellos… no deseaba albergar malos sentimientos por su amigo y por quien fuera la última mujer que lo conquisto.- ¿así?...- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.-

-sí… ellos dos tuvieron un comienzo difícil, ya sabes… pero siguió intentándolo hasta que finalmente ella dijo que sí.- mantuvo la sonrisa en todo momento estaba feliz por esos dos, aunque ella… bueno no parecía tan entusiasmada.- aunque… bueno, no se… ella se ve triste... eso me ha dicho JanDi…- arrugo su frente.- las mujeres son difíciles de complacer.-

-…triste-se quedo con esa palabra, porque eso le alegraba… ¿Por qué le importaba que ella estuviera triste a pesar de su noviazgo con su amigo?.- ¿te ha dicho porque?-

-no… ¿Por qué?, tu sabes…- le dijo prestando más atención a su amigo.-

-¿Por qué iba a saber?...- le respondió defensivamente.-

-porque ella siempre pregunta como estas… o si sabemos algo más de ti, creo que se preocupa demasiado por los demás.- entonces lo vio, ese brillo… esa sonrisa que era tan poco habitual en él.-

-ella es muy especial…- le dijo levantando su café.-

Corea

-Srta. Choi…- la vos del hombre era gruesa y cansada por los años.- debe entender que la reputación y el buen nombre de nuestra familia está en juego con este… romance.- le dijo mientras miraba a su nieto.-

-Abuelo… no es un romance.- le corrigió YiJeong tomando la mano de ella.- esto es serio.-

-YiJeong no interrumpas a los mayores.- le advirtió su madre poniendo una seria expresión en su rostro.-

-sin embargo, mi nuera a intercedido por ustedes dos para favorecerlos…- se sonrió, bajo esos parpados pesados se escondían dos brillantes ojos.- tienen mi permiso y bendición si deseas llevar una vida juntos.-

-Abuelo… no hemos hablado de matrimonio…- le dijo nervioso YiJeong, aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría GaEul si le pedía ser su esposa.-

-Muchas gracias abuelo…- le dijo ella mientras mostraba sus respetos al anciano.- estoy muy feliz de recibir su bendición…-

La cena continuo muy amenamente, mientras GaEul se dejaba arrastrar por toda esta locura, era increíble que se hubiera dejado llevar por la corriente, ahora estaba casi firmando un contrato prenupcial con la familia So, ya no había vuelta atrás… eso pensaba ella mientras bebía un poco de agua para pasar los alimentos a través de su estrecha garganta.

Cuando la cena termino YiJeong la llevo a casa, estaba un poco alterado al ver como ella se había comportado, al parecer estaba siendo la misma de siempre, la que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-te amo…- le dijo antes de que ella descendiera del auto.- ere la única mujer que he amado…- le dijo con la respiración agitada.-

-lo sé…- le respondió mientras buscaba esas mismas palabras en su corazón…-

-GaEul… no tienes que decirlo, solo…- le dijo acercando su mano a la mejilla de ella.- déjame… saberlo…-

Antes de que ella pudiera consentir, los labios de ambos estaban tocándose, era increíblemente placentero para YiJeong, volver a saborear su boca sin tomarla por sorpresa o con trucos, solo porque ella así lo deseaba. Para GaEul era como beber algo amargo, se pegaba el sabor en sus labios intentando borrar el último beso de amor que había recibido.

Esa tarde JanDi no iría a la clínica pero tenía algunos pacientes que necesitaban curar sus heridas y retirar medicamentos, era algo que ella podía hacer sin problemas. Ahora tenía llaves del lugar lo cual mostraba el grado de responsabilidad que ocupaba en la clínica, no solo era la asistente, enfermera, ahora era casi una dueña más… preocupada por las personas que recibían ayuda de ellas. Estaba ordenando los medicamentos, luego tendría que revisar los vendajes y demás cosas que estaban dentro de la sala de atención. Se sentó en su escritorio tomando las fichas que correspondían a los pacientes que vendrían hoy, una mujer operada, un niño con un esguince, el anciano que necesitaba su tratamiento y por ultimo una joven madre. La campanilla de la puerta sonó, seguramente era su primer paciente o una urgencia, se levanto de la silla y dejo las carpetas ordenadas sobre la mesa.

-Buenas tar…- era una broma… un fantasma. Se quedo mirando la puerta sintiendo que sus ojos la estaban engañando.-

-Buenas tardes…- le dijo JiHoo. De todas las personas ella era la que más deseaba ver y ahora que estaba en frente de él no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplarla como si se fuera a romper. Seguía estando hermosa, seguía llenando el cuarto de luz con solo verla.-

Le pasaban tantas cosas por su cabeza, la primera idea o impulso que tuvo fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo, llorar en sus brazos y pedirle que jamás se fuera, que lo había extrañado tanto en esos meses… pero luego de eso vino el enojo y rompió con esa fantasía, en vez de correr hacia él deseaba arrojarle algo, golpearlo y gritarle que era un idiota, que no deseaba verlo que habría preferido no volver a verlo nunca más… que sin él estaba feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Say Yes…**

El silencio entre ambos se prolongo tanto que si alguien los viera, podría jurar que eran un cuadro, ambos tan quietos, mirando a profundidad sus ojos. Para ambos esto era tan conocido, cuando el tiempo se detenía al ver a la persona que amabas, pero en sus dos casos aquellos a quienes amaban no les correspondían. GaEul movió sus labios y su cuerpo, pero este se congelo con en un segundo, el miedo la paralizo. JiHoo lo noto, por un momento pensó que se arrojaría a sus brazos, que con un solo abrazo bastaría para recuperarla… para sentir que ella no era de él, pero estaba equivocado… quizás había llegado demasiado tarde.

Queriendo romper con su personalidad, JiHoo avanzo seguro hacia ella, iba a tomar su mano, tirarla hacia él y besarla, eso iba a hacer.

-¡JiHoo!.-

Se giro hacia el grito, justo quedando a un metro de ella… de su plan, de su futuro. La chica que antes movía su mundo JanDi acababa de cruzar por la puerta. La inesperada interrupción de ella, hizo que GaEul reaccionara, dejo su estado de quietud y se retiro hacia atrás, estaba incomoda… no deseaba estar con esos dos, no sabiendo que su mejor amiga era la responsable de que él se hubiera marchado.

-te extrañe mucho…- le dijo la siempre alegre JanDi mientras se pegaba contra su espalda.-

-…- JiHoo sintió el golpe y su garganta se seco, miro a GaEul que ahora estaba más lejos y evitaba su mirada… sus ojos estaban medio cubiertos por su cabello negro, ¿Por qué los escondía?.- Jan… Di…- susurro.-

-¡AH! de verdad te extrañe…- le repitió abrazándolo.-

-sí… yo también.- le dijo él mientras intentaba despegarse de ella, si la había extrañado pero no tanto como a la chica que escabullía a sus miradas.-

-JanDi…- le dijo GaEul acomodando su bolso en el hombro, intentaba evitar la mirada de él, había que el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca la hacía mal.-

-¡GaEul!...- le grito ella mientras se soltaba de su amigo.- ¡AH! no genial… JiHoo volvió…- le grito mientras intentaba celebrar con su amiga tomándola de las manos.-

-sí… - no pudo resistirse, tuvo que celebrar con ella.-

-¡ah!...- grito nuevamente JanDi. Se giro a ver a JiHoo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga por el cuello, ella se había preocupado mucho por él, y ahora que él regreso tenía que estar feliz.- llegaste justo a tiempo…- le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.-

-JanDi…- le llamo nuevamente, no podía ser… ¿acaso ella?. La miro con angustia, viendo como sus labios se movían en cámara lenta para revelar aquello.-

-mañana en la noche GaEul y YiJeong tendrán su fiesta de compromiso…- le dijo evidentemente feliz por su amiga.- ¿por eso volviste, cierto? ajajaja… no podías faltar, después de tantos años, al fin estos dos dejaran de jugar y se pondrán serios jajaja…-

GaEul amaba a su mejor amiga, pero a veces deseaba darle una bofetada, justo ahora la odiaba, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, para que decirle a JiHoo que mañana seria la fiesta de su compromiso, no a él. Bajo la mirada, su cuerpo le quemaba. Cuando se bajo del avión creyó que podía arreglarlo todo, que JunPyo tenía razón que debía seguir luchando para conseguirla, pero ahora… no sabía qué camino tomar, la tenía en frente a uno pasos de él… pero mañana por la noche, ya no sería así, mañana por la noche, ella llevaría en su dedo el símbolo de su amor por otro hombre, por su amigo. Trago saliva y sus ojos temblaron, todo él quería hacerlo pero se contuvo, no podía ser tan evidente con JanDi presente, acallando sus sentimientos sonrió.

-no lo sabía…- contesto sinceramente mientras desviaba la mirada, ¿Cómo podía doler tanto?, era… ¿Por qué siempre él?.- felicidades GaEul…-

-gracias…-le respondió ella mientras sus ojos bailaban, estaba tan confundida, sentía tantas cosas.- yo debo irme…- le dijo a los dos, no aguantaba más, no quería estar con ellos. Sonrió disimulando.- ahora que los dos están aquí… ya no me necesitan.-

-¡no! GaEul no te vayas…- le pidió JanDi.- porque no te quedas y vamos a comer algo los tres…- le ofreció.-

-no puedo…- le contesto enseguida, no quería pasar más de un segundo con ellos.- tengo que ir de compras… te lo dije ayer.- su cabeza le dolía, para no perder los estribos, apretaba los dientes y eso incrementaba más su dolor.-

-¡iríamos juntas!- se quejo ella. Se había olvidado de eso, cuando su esposo la llamo para decirle que JiHoo había regresado, se le olvido todo.-

-está bien…- seguía teniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, pero evitaba a toda costa verlo a él.- supongo que JiHoo y tú deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar.- su cuerpo la traiciono y una mirada se escapo en su dirección. En la boda de JanDi había recibido un beso de él, ¿Por qué?, porque le hizo creer que podía amar a otra persona si él aun tenía su corazón ocupado.- nos vemos…- le dijo a los dos, inclinando su cabeza.-

-Bye…- JanDi sacudió su mano alegre y sonriendo.-

-adiós…-salió de su boca. La vio nerviosa, ¿pero como no estarlo?, mañana era un día muy importante… ella seguramente estaba tan feliz.-

Cuando GaEul, sus piernas se derritieron, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero no, ella debía seguir… alejarse más antes de derrumbarse. Y así lo hizo camino rápido, perseguida por sus sentimientos, que la estaban alcanzando, tanto correr para nada, ya que su corazón se lleno de esos dulces recuerdos. La luz se fue con ella, JiHoo giro su rostro hacia su amiga, se veía radiante… el matrimonio le había sentado muy bien.

-¿Cómo has estado?...- JunPyo le había dicho que JanDi llevaba muy bien la vida de casada, incluso se había jactado de lo feliz que eran juntos y que nunca existiría una pareja más feliz.-

-bien…- resoplo al decirlo. GaEul se estaba comportando extraña los últimos días, pero esta vez se noto demasiado.-

Se sentaron en las sillas, ambos mirando hacia el frente, JiHoo con sus ojos entrecerrados y JanDi recargando su cabeza en la pared. El sonido del reloj rompía el silencio que ambos habían impuesto.

-¿desde cuándo que son novios?...- le pregunto, era un tonto, un sádico… estaba lleno de heridas y deseaba tener más, ¿Por qué preguntarle eso?, ¿para qué?, no había nada que hacer contra lo que ella había decidido.-

-hace… un mes- le dio moviendo su cabeza, se habían tardado mucho en hacerlo oficial.-

-¿tan poco tiempo?...- JiHoo se extraño, iban a casarse y apenas llevaban saliendo un mes… entonces JunPyo le habia dicho la verdad.-

-sí…- giro su cabeza hacia él.- GaEul no quería salir con al principio… tuvo que insistir mucho para que ella aceptara ser su novia ajajaja…- le alegraba que por fin ella tuviera su final feliz.-

-pensé que ellos llevaban saliendo por mucho tiempo…- le confesó decaído.- más de cuatro meses…- casi cinco, los mismos meses que él llevaba en el extranjero.-

-no… GaEul… ella…- se encogió de hombros.- estuvo muy extraña, desde que te fuiste ella parecía muy triste.- aun que aun no sabía que le paso, ya veía que su amiga estaba mejor, claro que seguía sin ser la misma.- YiJeong tuvo que hacer mucho para hacerla sonreír de nuevo… -

-ya veo…- las palabras de su amiga le hicieron sentir culpable, había sido un tonto. Solo un niño ingenuo que dejo escapar una vez más la felicidad.-

Paso un buen rato con JanDi, intento enfocarse en la conversación pero no podía, la imagen de GaEul lo atormentaba, debería dejarla… nunca tuvo valor suficiente para luchar contra sus hermanos, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?, ¿Por qué iba a preferirla a ella sobre la amistad de su amigo?... su mano tembló al sujetar la llave de su casa, ese lugar… seguía vacio. Abrió la puerta y la casa estaba a oscuras, el silencio era dueño de ella.

Encendió las luces de la sala y miro, todo estaba tal cual lo dejo, la noche se colaba dentro y nadie más. Con el cuerpo cansado se tiro en el sofá y sujeto su cabeza con una mano, la vista entre abierta y cerrada se enfocaba en la foto sobre la repisa, habían muchas, pero la de sus amigos de la infancia era lo que miraba, esos cuatro niños que se divertían juntos, siempre juntos.

Estaba tan concentrado en los recuerdos que no escucho el golpe en el cristal, no la primera vez, ni la segunda, solo una tercera vez sus sentidos le avisaron y fue entonces que la vio. Detrás del cristal, la figura femenina de GaEul, que llevaba su tan típico abrigo rojo, su pálida reflejaba el frio del ambiente. JiHoo pensó que era una ilusión, que su delirante mente lo estaba engañando, pero otra vez la imagen golpeo el cristal mientras sus labios temblaban.

Abrió la ventana y ella entro rápido, buscando calor dentro. JiHoo seguía mudo, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? y ¿Cómo es que sabía de esa entrada?.

Después de haber dejado la clínica, GaEul camino vagando por las calles, parecía un fantasma moviéndose entre las personas, su cabeza estaba vacía, su alma ausente, quedaba el cuerpo, que inservible era el cuerpo sin alma, así lo sentía ella… como una vasija. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la casa de JiHoo, se quedo afuera esperando, mirando hacia la nada, ¿Qué le pasaba?, no debería estar allí, ella debería estar comprando un lindo vestido para la fiesta de mañana, para celebrar su compromiso con YiJeong. Las luces se encendieron y ella se movió, como una polilla que busca calor, inevitablemente se estrellaría contra la llama de esa vela para terminar quemada y muerta. Recordó las veces en que JanDi hablaba de su época viviendo con él, sabía como entrar, sabia como lucia por dentro su casa, así que no le costó trabajo mirarlo a través del cristal, él… sentado en su sofá, lo extrañaba… su rostro, sus manos, con esos largos dedos, su gentil vos aconsejándola y por sobretodo sus labios. Había esperado tanto tiempo que temblaba por el frio, si intentaba regresar caminando no llegaría muy lejos y contra sus deseos su mano toco el cristal, lo estaba llamando, lo buscaba… deseaba…

El aire caliente de la casa la quemo, pero en un par de segundos su cuerpo se acostumbro, frotaba sus manos ya que sus dedos se sentían entumecidos. JiHoo noto que ella no estaba bien, no solo lo veía en sus ojos, aun dentro de la casa ella seguía temblando.

-GaEul… siéntate…- le pido mientras él salía del cuarto apurado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándolo?, quien sabe… pero más de una hora eso era seguro. Tomo un par de cosas de su armario para llevarle.-

-…- lamio sus labios, estaban secos y fríos, con razón le dolían. Intentó soplar sus manos para darle más calor, pero no funciono.-

-ven…- le pidió cuando llego a su lado. Sin esperar que ella le diera permiso retiro el abrigo rojo, estaba húmedo, ¿Cuánto?, cuánto tiempo lo había llevado puesto, eso no era bueno. Tomo sus manos y estaban tan frías, si sus manos lo estaban, toda su piel debía estarlo.- estas congelándote…- le dijo preocupado poner encima de sus hombros uno de sus abrigos.-

-sí…- le dijo con inocencia, sus ojos… no dejaban de verlo, seguían su rostro en todas las direcciones.-

-iré a buscar algo para que bebas…- un poco de leche caliente le ayudaría a recuperar temperatura.-

-JiHoo…- le paro tomando su mano, no quería nada más, en realidad no necesitaba nada más que esto… su compañía.-

-…- el silencio se apodero de ellos dos, sus ojos estaban conectados y ella lo miraba con amor, era amor… estaba seguro de eso. No pudo moverse, no pudo hacer nada más que tomarla por el cuello y abrazarla, deseo tanto esto, tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos.-

Como era costumbre, esas dos almas se hablaron con silencio, él cuerpo de JiHoo le entrego calor al de GaEul y ella se dejo arrastrar por sus emociones, haciéndole saber a él, lo mucho que aun significaba en su vida.

-dejaste de temblar…-no le incomodaba tenerla en sus brazos, pero quizás ella se sentía mejor u no quería estar metida en los brazos de él.-

-sí…- tuvo que apartase, se hubiera quedado dormida así, pero no había llegado hasta su casa solo para eso.-

-¿quieres un poco de leche… té?...- la miraba, se veía más frágil en esas condiciones, daban ganas de tomarla de las manos y nunca soltarla.-

-no…- repaso su rostro con las manos, sus mejillas ya no estaban frías y sus labios les dolían apenas.- ya estoy bien…- asintió con la cabeza desviando su mirada.-

-¿segura?...- ella lucia mejor, pero aun así le preocupaba.-

-sí…- le confirmo una vez más.-

-no deberías andar afuera tan tarde, ya no estamos en verano…- le regaño, no quería que ella estuviera dando vueltas por la cuidad de esa forma.-

-necesitaba hacerlo…- le respondió con una vista pesada.- tenía que venir…- le dijo, reafirmando su postura.-

-GaEul…- sabía que ella deseaba decirle algo pero él también, y en la tarde se vieron interrumpidos por JanDi.-

-espera…-le pidió sentándose bien recta, esto no podía esperar.- primero yo…- le corto. Miro hacia la repisa y en ella estaban las fotos de todos sus amigos… se sonrió apenas al ver el rostro de YiJeong.- mañana por la noche… será la fiesta de mi compromiso con… YiJeong- no había emoción en sus palabras, solo un tono de preocupación.- nosotros… vamos a casarnos…- dijo esto último mirándolo.- por eso…- ¿Cómo decirlo?, podría…- necesito ser sincera con él…-sus ojos se humedecían al pensar en aquello.- contigo…-

JiHoo no se esperaba esto, GaEul, ella era una mujer muy fuerte, muy linda y sincera, era del tipo de personas en las que puedes confiar ciegamente y una vez más lo estaba demostrando. Y Si sabía todo eso entonces… ¿Por qué fue tan tonto?, porque le creyó a YiJeong, porque no intento luchar.

-Yo… me enamore de ti…- le dijo con una respiración agitada, sus manos volvían a temblar pero no de frío, sino de nervios.- me fui enamorando lentamente, tanto que no hasta me olvide de YiJeong…- intento sonreír pero solo se formo una mueca de dolor.- entonces te fuiste… y me quede sola…- bajo la mirada, no quería llorar, no iba a hacerlo.-

Escucharla le rompía el corazón, si él estuvo sufriendo con la mentira ella sufrió aun más, porque no le dijo nada, nunca le dijo porque se fue… la abandono sin motivos y ni siquiera respondía a sus llamadas, todo por creer en la palabra de otro y no confiar en ella.

-no supe porque te fuiste, solo… lo hiciste.- intentaba respirar tranquilamente, pero se le hacía difícil, todo esto…- solo… quiero saber… ¿Por qué… no volviste, como prometiste?.- nunca supo el porqué y eso la mataba, necesitaba saber si había sido por JanDi o simplemente porque no deseaba estar cerca de ella, porque no le importaba lo suficiente.-

-yo…- tenía tantas cosas por decir, habían miles de argumentos para pedirle su perdón y ahora que podía hacerlo no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, que él la amaba, que había vuelto por ella.-me equivoque….- si podía reconocer algo era eso, que había cometido un error y quizás el ultimo.- nunca debí irme, nunca debería haber dejado pasar el tiempo…-junto sus manos y suspiro.- GaEul… eres la novia de mi amigo, eres la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga, eres.. –Levanto la vista.- la mujer que amo…-

No pedía una disculpas, solo una razón pero en vez de eso obtuvo una confesión que meses atrás le habría llevado al cielo, pero escucharla ahora solo le complicaba el corazón, estaba a unas horas de convertirse en casi la esposa de YiJeong, con el apoyo de todo su familia.

-JiHoo…- pronuncio su nombre con dolor y rabia, ¿Por qué decia eso?, ¡¿Por qué ahora?!. Apretó los dientes bajando la mirada.-

-lo sé…- era injusto con ella.- sé que no debería decirlo, se que hubiera sido mejor quedarme callado… guardar mis sentimientos y dejarte ir, pero… - la miro con amor, con ese amor que una vez le profeso a otras dos chicas.- no podía… no quería repetir el mismo error de siempre, yo… nunca he sido completamente feliz, no hasta que empecé a ver el mundo con tus ojos…- sonrió apenas.-

-y aun así me dejaste…- le recrimino, si era verdad que la amaba… nunca debió irse, nunca.-

-sí… y tendré que vivir con mi error.-

-tengo que irme…- le dijo súbitamente, ya no deseaba estar cerca de él, si seguía a su lado no podía evitar ser infiel y no deseaba eso, no deseaba convertirse en una persona mentirosa, que engañaba a quien la amaba.-

-GaEul…- tomo su mano pero ella lo rechazo quitándola.- te llevare a casa…-

-No…- le dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el abrigo.-

-es muy tarde y hace frío…- le dijo para que no se quitara el abrigo.- solo te llevare hasta tu casa... por favor…- le suplicaba con la mirada, ella era tan orgullosa que podía negarse a cualquiera cosa con tal de conservar el orgullo, pero no quería exponerla al clima, después de todo mañana sería una gran día para ella.-

-está bien…- respondió sujetando el abrigo con sus manos.-

Salieron de la casa de JiHoo, GaEul seguía un poco alterada con tanta información, con todo lo que eso significaba. JiHoo no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a llevarla hasta su casa, como cualquier amigo haría por otro. él abrió la puerta de su auto y la invito a tomar asiento, ella se metió dentro y se quedo con la mirada perdida en el frente. Los dos no parecían muy felices, pero aun así estaban juntos. Eso fue lo que YiJeong vio, a una pareja de enamorados tomando el camino de regreso a sus hogares, JanDi le había dicho que su amigo estaba de regreso, por eso fue a su casa, para hablarle… pedirle disculpas, reconocer su error con él… ¿pero cómo hacerlo?, le hervía la sangre al verlo junto a ella… porque en el fondo sabía que GaEul seguía enamorada de él. Apretó el volante del auto viendo como su amigo se alejaba con su novia.


	11. Chapter 11

Friendship or love?

La mañana estaba radiante, un lindo día para celebrar algo importante… miro el calendario y le pareció que hoy era tan común como lo fue ayer, o antes de ayer. No dejaba de pensar en JiHoo, en cómo se confesó ante él y que respondió a sus sentimientos, aunque tarde… ya no había nada que hacer. Sabía que estaba enamorada de JiHoo, pero así como lo estuvo de YiJeong… los sentimientos podían cambiar, si alguna vez lo amo… podía hacerlo nuevamente. Se levanto para ir a su armario, colgado dentro estaba el vestido que usaría hoy… la tela de seda se escurría en sus dedos, este vestido se lo había dado la madre de YiJeong… justo después de que su compromiso fuera aceptado por el abuelo, ellas fueron de compras. GaEul lo miraba con cariño, la madre de él era una mujer muy sufrida pero mantenía intacta su prestancia; "creo que me encantara tener una hija… ¿puedo llamarte así" no podía dejar de ver la sonrisa de ella en su mente. Descolgó el vestido para dejarlo en la cama, las fichas ya estaba echadas, las apuestas cerradas, el amor… llegaría con el tiempo.

La hora llego, y se miro al espejo… el vestido en tono verde era hermoso, con un corte clásico pero moderno en sus detalles… repaso el diseño con sus manos, se veía como otra persona, estaba a punto de caminar directo a un nuevo mundo y lo único que pensaba era que deseaba salir corriendo.

YiJeong llego hasta su puerta, y su mirada recorrió el suelo antes de tocar el timbre, en su mano derecha sostenía un ramo de flores cargado de detalles. La puerta se abrió cuando él estaba a punto de retroceder, GaEul asomo desde dentro con su hermosa figura envuelta en un vestido verde, el cabello a medio recoger y en su cuello un collar que reconoció, era de su madre, una de las primeras joyas que su padre le dio.

-GaEul…- pronuncio sonriendo.- ¿quieres ser mi flor?...- le pregunto románticamente mientras le enseñaba el ramo de flores.-

-YiJeong…- llevo su mano a sus labios, ella había pasado toda la mañana pensando en otra persona y él…- sí…- le dijo mientras se dirigía a sus brazos.-

Por primera vez se sintió seguro, si ella no lo dejo después de ver a JiHoo entonces todo podía hacerse realidad, su vida junto a ella… sus sueños. GaEul se tiro en los brazos de él solo por que debía hacerlo, ahora… solo tenía que esperar a que su antiguo amor renaciera. Miro el ramo de flores, que además llevaba fotos de él en distintas poses, con una frase debajo… estaba conmovida con sus detalles, cerró los ojos deseando sentirse como antes, sentir que YiJeong era el correcto.

Ambos subieron al auto con la sonrisa en sus labios, aunque una de ellas era fingida… la de GaEul. La hora estaba cerca, la pareja de enamorados se acercaba a la casa de la familia So, en ella los invitados ya los esperaban, comentaban y preguntaban acerca de la novia, para todo el mundo era una sorpresa escuchar del compromiso por la fama de mujeriego del joven heredero, pero aun más al ver el origen de la chica.

La Madre de YiJeong estaba junto a su esposo, al quien parecía no importarle nada. Pero ella estaba feliz con todo el asunto del matrimonio, al igual que el resto de su familia. Sus amigos por otra parte estaban juntos, los F4 siempre juntos… JunPyo con su adorable esposa, y sus amigos de la infancia.

-¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?...- les pregunto JunPyo a sus dos amigos y esposa.-

-¡¿Qué va a pasar?!...- le grito esta última, con una cara de molestia.- ¡se van a casar!…-

-No eso…- le dijo él mientras gesticulaba su enojo.- YiJeong… de todos nunca pensé que se fuera a casar tan pronto…- miro a JiHoo quien seguía sin decir nada.-

-por supuesto que lo hará…- le corrigió WooBin.- si hay una mujer que pueda entrar en vereda al Casanova es ella.-

JiHoo se aparto de ellos, no necesitaba escuchar más cosas acerca de la feliz pareja, si bien él estaba renunciando una vez más al amor no era necesario fingir alegría, porque al final solo se hacía más daño. Evito a la multitud, necesita un poco de espacio para seguir sobrellevando su dolor.

-¡HYUNG!...-

JiHoo se giro al escuchar esa vocecita, era el inconfundible tono de Jung Nam. El niño empuño sus manos y salió corriendo en dirección a él, pero no con las mejores intenciones, en vez de abrazarlos se fue contra él intentando pegarle con su cabeza.

-¡MALO!...- le grito y algunas personas lo vieron con ojos extraños.-

-Jung …- alcanzo a decirle antes de sentir el golpe, no fue mucho pero la acción era más que solo un enojo.- cal…- intento decirle pero el niño siguió arremetiendo golpes contra él.-

-malo, malo, malo…- le repetía sin cansarse, por su culpa ella había llorado mucho… por su culpa…-malo, malo…-

Para dejar de hacer escándalo, JiHoo se agacho y tomo al niño en los brazos, al momento de alzarlo Jung Nam dejo de golpearlo y se agarro del cuello de su querido Hyung. No lo quería, pero lo extrañaba.

-tranquilo…- le dijo con su voz siempre calma.-

-Hyung…- su voz era triste y quebrada por el anunció de un llanto.- ¿Por qué no volviste?...- le pregunto mientras lo cargaba.- ¿Por qué nos dejaste?...-

JiHoo no dijo nada, llevaba cargando al niño en sus brazos, llevándolo lejos con él. Se había olvidado de que él también fue perjudicado por sus decisiones tontas. Lo llevo hacia un lugar apartado y lo bajo, se dio cuenta que él niño había llorado porque sus ojos estaban algo mojados, pero él no mostro signo de debilidad.

-Jung Nam…- le dijo pero el niño evito su mirada.- lo siento…- eran pocas palabras y casi no servían de nada en este momento.- siento haberte dejado, haberte defraudado y a ella…- no hablaba con un niño normal, este pequeño tenía una madurez diferente al resto.- pero quiero que me prometas una cosa…- finalmente lo estaba mirando.- quiero que cuides a GaEul, quiero que te asegures de que ella sea muy feliz…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?... acaso vas a dejar que ella se case con él…- había conocido a YiJeong pero seguía sin terminar de gustarle, era amable y tenía que reconocer que fue quien le devolvió la sonrisa a ella… pero su noona seguía llevando los mismos ojos tristes desde que el doctor se fue.-

-los adultos somos más tontos que los niños, siempre tenemos miedo y al final terminamos perdiendo las cosas que más valoramos.- se sonrió pensando que JunPyo era un niño grande, que nunca se acobardaba cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que deseaba… por eso… él nunca llegaría a ser feliz.-

-Noona…- bajo la mirada.- lo prometo… prometo que voy a cuidarla…- le dijo si entenderlo, aun no se casaba… él debería hacer algo.-

-gracias…- froto los cabellos de él para regalarle una sonrisa. Ambos se llevaban bien porque se parecían bastantes, excepto en que él niño expresaba con soltura sus sentimientos.-

JiHoo dejo que Jung Nam volviera a la fiesta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, fue cuando la música comenzó a sonar y supo que la pareja había llegado, ella… debía verse hermosa. La pareja llego tomada de la mano, los familiares y amigos se emocionaron al ver lo bien que se veían juntos, incluso las personas que criticaban esta unión cedieron a sus comentarios. GaEul sonrió y saludo a las personas, estaba ahogada por dentro pero no lo mostraría… ella ante todo era la novia de YiJeong, y pronto su esposa.

-no estés nerviosa…- le reconforto al ver que su frente se tensaba.-

La madre de él vino a buscarlos, los escolto al centro. Todo estaba dispuesto, los camareros paseaban entregando las copas de espumoso, las miradas y la música, todo era perfecto.

-Familiares y amigos…- dijo la madre de él.- los he reunido para anunciar algo muy importante y presentar formalmente en sociedad a quien será en un futuro muy cercano parte de mi familia…- le dirigió una mirada amigable- la señorita Choi GaEul…-

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperara, los amigos de ambos eran los más emocionados, GaEul sonrió tímidamente mientras YiJeong se sentía orgulloso de tenerla a su lado, para él, ella era la más hermosa de todas.

-Mi hijo, So YiJeong está caminando hacia una vida seria y de familia… por eso, le deseo toda la fortuna del mundo.-

Cada palabra que la madre de YiJeong decia eran como puñaladas para ella, sabía que aquella mujer intuía que no estaba realmente enamorada.

-muchas gracias…- hablo YiJeong.- les agradezco su apoyo, su compañía… para nosotros es muy importante compartir nuestra felicidad con las personas que nos importan.- ¿Qué hacia él aquí?... se pregunto al ver como JiHoo aparecía en la escena.-

GaEul también noto su presencia, pero al contrario de sus sentimientos anteriores, verlo solo la hacia sentirse nerviosa, ¿Por qué no invento una excusa?, porque venir a su compromiso. JiHoo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, entonces… ya la perdió. Dejaron atrás a los familiares y sus amigos se acercaron a verlos, WooBin abrazo fuerte e YiJeong y JanDi a GaEul, los únicos que se quedaron atrás fueron JunPyo y JiHoo.

-felicidades…- le dijo JunPyo con una sonrisa, había algo que le incomodaba de todo este asunto, quizás era JiHoo...-

-espero que sean muy felices…- les dijo JiHoo tendiéndole la mano a YiJeong.-

GaEul se quedo mirándolo fijamente, ¿Cómo decia eso?, como podía presentarse allí y desearles felicidad, sabiendo que ella y él… aparto la vista y los demás notaron su incomodidad, YiJeong soltó la mano de su amigo y la reconforto para que ninguno de sus amigos sospechara algo extraño.

-no estés nerviosa…- le dijo en un susurro.-

-sí… lo siento.- se disculpo.- necesito un poco de aire…- necesitaba correr de allí.-

GaEul se disculpo y se fue hacia los jardines, YiJeong le dio una mirada a JiHoo y sonrió. JanDi se sorprendió al ver a su amiga actuando de esa forma, sabía que ella era tímida pero este era su gran día. GaEul caminaba apurada evitando a la mayoría de los invitados, necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba espacio para darse ánimo o no iba a ser capaz de aguantar. Llego donde los arbustos eran más altos, miro al cielo buscando una respuesta, una señal… estaba a punto de tirar todo y decirle a YiJeong que no era capaz de seguía adelante, que ella no era la mujer que él necesitaba.

-¿te sientes mejor?...-

La pregunta vino como un rayo, GaEul se giro ilusionada… era él. JiHoo se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa triste, se veía hermosa, siempre.

-si… no…- le dijo confusamente.-

-JanDi se quedo preocupada…- se quedo apenas a un metro de ella, necesitaba esa distancia para no sentirse tan impulsado a tenerla en sus brazos.-

-¿Por qué viniste?...- sus ojos se emocionaron.-

-ustedes son mis amigos…- le dijo bajando la mirada.-

-sabe a que me refiero… JiHoo…-

-hace años…- levanto la mirada.- cuando JaeKyung iba a casarse con JunPyo , ella decidió no hacerlo… porque vio como JanDi sufría, porque se dio cuenta que para ella era más importante su amistad…-

-¿Qué?...-

-¿GaEul, que preferirías tú… amor o amistad?...- la misma pregunta que años atrás le quito a su alma gemela, para ella… seguía teniendo la misma respuesta, amistad.-

-…- su pregunta la desconcertó, ente el amor y la amistad… si prefería amor estaría con él pero… ¿a qué costo?. Cerró los ojos y lo entendió, una vez afirmo que haría todo lo posible por conseguir el amor de su vida y no arrepentirse de nada, lo había hecho… ¿acaso ya había hecho todo lo posible?. Abrió los ojos para bajar la mirada.- amistad…- le dijo como si fuera el peor de los pecados.-

-yo… también.- tenía la esperanza de que su respuesta no fuera esa… pero ya no tenía caso, estaban en la fiesta de su compromiso, ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esperanzas?.- deseo que seas feliz…- se limito a decirle.-

Ella no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, este era el adiós para ambos, desde ahora en adelante ellos tendrían que seguir caminos separados, por su bien. JiHoo correspondió aquel gesto, hubiera deseado algo más que un simple abrazo pero era pedir demasiado, ellos dos se parecían en muchas cosas, ambos siempre eran olvidados, ahora tendrían que hacerse eso, olvidarse.

Un último adiós para el sueño de un alma gemela, se apartaron mirándose con amor, ambos sentían esa necesidad de juntar sus labios por última vez, ¿y cómo negarse?. Se dieron un beso inocente y cargado de amor, solo rozaron sus labios por última vez, aunque YiJeong pensaba que ella ya había escogido entre los dos, ahora que la veía besándose con él… lo entendía, sabía que él solo era una segunda opción. Regreso a la fiesta dejándolos solos, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, encararlos, pedirles una explicación… no, la respuesta era tan obvia como dolorosa.

Cuando GaEul volvió a la fiesta JiYeong se encontraba con sus amigos, se sentía culpable de lo que hizo pero ya no podía borrar nada, y además… no deseaba hacerlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?...- le pregunto sonriendo, sabía la respuesta y también con quien.-

-necesitaba… aire…- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.-

-hey… ¿JiHoo no ha vuelto?...- le pregunto JunPyo a su esposa.-

-no, solo vino un momento… debe regresar a Inglaterra mañana…- les dijo a todos JanDi.- aun le queda un semestre para terminar…- estaba tan orgullosa de él.-

-¿Por qué hablas tan feliz?...- le pregunto su esposo celoso.-

-¡Ya!...- exclamo ella dándole un golpe, debía mantenerlo a rayas o pronto intentaría manejar toda su vida.-

-¿seguro quieren casarse?...- les pregunto WooBin en broma.-

YiJeong se sonrió pero enseguida giro su rostro para ver a GaEul, debía actuar normal. La tarde avanzo entre risas y chistes, agradecimientos de los amigos y por parte de la familia… la joven pareja se retiro juntos pero separados, ella estaba aun más distante que en la mañana, cada vez que la miraba sentía que se apagaba esa luz juguetona que siempre cargaba en sus ojos, en su risa tímida.

Al día siguiente GaEul se despertó con un dolor en su pecho, pensó que se trataba de un problema médico y fue al hospital, estuvo casi medio día antes de ser atendida. Resulta que su dolor era solo angustia, le recetaron unos medicamentos y le extendieron una licencia para el trabajo, la cual no pensaba usar. Mientras caminaba de regreso se detuvo en un lugar, quizás el único lugar que le recordaba el último momento feliz de su ultimo año. Lotte World, compro un boleto y empezó a recorrer las atracciones donde había jugado, se quedaba mirando a las parejas y los niños…

-JiHoo… voy a extrañarte…- le dijo.-

Luego de eso solo volvió a casa, ya era de noche y no le había dicho a nadie donde estaba o que había pasado, incluso había apagado su teléfono para no ser molestada. Afuera de su apartamento estaba el auto de su novio, YiJeong estaba apoyado en él con los brazos cruzados. La vio venir con su cabeza pegada en el suelo, ¿acaso ella seguía triste?.

-¿Dónde estabas?...- le pregunto acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo con delicadeza, venia pálida y fría.-¿Qué sucedió?...- le dijo tocando sus mejillas.-

-nada…- le respondió con una voz muy baja…- estoy cansada…- cerro los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. YiJeong no se merecía una traición, de ahora en adelante prometería respetarlo por sobre todas las cosas.-

-entremos…- le dijo llevándola hasta la puerta, se tardo un poco en abrir la puerta.-

Dentro, su casa estaba templada, la acomodo en un sillón y tomo sus manos para abrigarla, la miraba y no creía que esta persona tan marchita fuera la misma chica que hace unos años lo perseguía reclamando su atención… este era uno de sus efectos, esto le hacía a todas.

-lo siento…- le dijo temblorosa, no tenia frio, no sentía hambre… no sentía nada más que ese constante dolor en su pecho.- soy una mala persona…- apretó las manos de él.- lo siento…-

-no lo eres…- se sentía responsable de su estado, de lo mal que se veía y sentía.-

-te mentí…- le dijo mientras evitaba mirarlo, la vergüenza y el dolor se lo impedía.- yo… aun lo amo, te engañe… soy una mala persona.-

-no… yo…- si era honesto ahora la perdería… - te hice mucho daño, me merezco esto…- toco su mejilla, ¿Por qué no pudo retenerla? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un idiota… perderla?.-

-no lo hare más… no te engañare mas…- apretó sus manos.- lo prometo.-

Esa noche no fue mejor para ninguno, ellos se sentían culpables por todo lo pasado. La semana tampoco llego mejor, los dos se sentían incómodos juntos. YiJeong pensó que sería buena idea irse de viaje juntos, ahora que ella tenía unos días libres antes de entrar al trabajo… quizás eso reanimaría su relación. Llevo a GaEul al mismo lugar donde se acercaron por primera vez.

-el clima es perfecto…- le dijo mientras sonreía y miraba al horizonte, el mejor lugar para los dos, nueva caledonia.-

-si…- le dijo GaEul sosteniendo el sobrero sobre su cabeza. Había aceptado el viaje por que necesitaba estar más cerca de él, quería convertirse en su esposa amándolo.-

Tomaron las mismas cabañas que en el primer viaje, aunque ya no tenía la misma magia. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras miraba su muñeca, por alguna razón seguía teniendo la cinta rosa que le dio JiHoo… sería mejor quitársela, no era lógico, si sano. La puerta sonó y ella se arreglo un poco para abrirla, del otro lado YiJeong se movía nervioso.

-vine a buscarte…- le dijo con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, la veía mejor que aquella vez, pero no se podía confiar de eso…-

-estoy lista…- le dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.-

-¿quieres visitar el mirador?...- le pregunto, cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella en el viaje, se comporto como una turista, sacándose fotos por todas partes.-

-sí… es una buena idea…- le dijo mientras tomaba el brazo que él le ofrecía.-

Pasearon por la isla, disfrutando de las mismas cosas que en el pasado, del mirador, de los caballos, del paseo en yate… todo parecía perfecto si no fuera porque ella seguía un poco ausente. Cuando regresaron a las cabañas entraron juntos a la de ella.

-GaEul…- le dijo en tono serio.- te…-

-Lo siento…- le dijo antes de que el terminara la frase, sabía que diría él… sabia que esa frase terminaba con un te amo, uno que no podía corresponder, se estaba esforzando… lo intentaba pero aun era muy pronto.-

-¿tanto lo amas?...- le pregunto con dolor, estaba seguro que ambos serían felices juntos, si tan solo… se diera la oportunidad.-

-no sé… no lo sé…- le dijo apretando sus puños.-

-eres la persona que me quito el corazón…- le dijo frenando sus impulsos por estallar contra ella, no tenía la culpa… ella era solo ella.-

-necesito tiempo…- dejo de respirar un segundo, todo parecía… diferente.-

-¿crees que el tiempo ayude?... cuanto ha pasado… ¿tres meses?...- le reclamo, entonces puso su mano en el rostro, no… estaba mal, él la engaño, él…-

Paseo por el cuarto de ella, esto había llegado demasiado lejos para los dos, pensó que en un mes ella estaría repuesta, que él tendría a la misma GaEul que dejo hace cinco años atrás, pero no… a veces las cosas que cambian no pueden volver a hacerlo.

-yo… lo aleje…- le dijo en una confesión estúpida pero sincera.- por mi culpa… JiHoo no regreso de Inglaterra.-

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿de qué estaba hablando?... levanto su rostro, ¿era cierto?-

-JiHoo pensó que nosotros estábamos saliendo…- le dijo mirando al frente, sin saber cómo reaccionaría.- nunca le aclare el mal entendido… yo deseaba que él se apartara de ti, necesitaba tenerlo lejos para ganarme de nuevo tu amor…-

-JiHoo… no dijo nada de eso…- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, no era cierto, cuando hablaron… él nunca le menciono nada de aquello.-

-no sé porque no lo dijo…-

Estaba… molesta, ¿desde cuándo él se había vuelto un ser tan vil?... ese chico podía ser malo, pero esto pasaba su límite. Se giro furiosa, de repente el cuarto era muy pequeño para los dos, dirigió sus ojos hacia él que parecía tan calmado como siempre. Apretó los labios y en silencio en la habitación, cubrió su boca con la mano para no hacer ruido mientras lloraba. Si él no hubiera intervenido ellos estarían juntos, JiHoo y ella… no habrían tenido que escoger entre el amor y la amistad.


	12. Chapter 12

Soulmates

YiJeong dejo a GaEul sola, no había nada más que hacer… esa ni siquiera lo miraba, esto… ¿Qué significaría esto?. Cuando el día llego, YiJeong fue a hablar con ella, quería explicarle como sucedieron las cosas, decirle que aun había algo de amor entre los dos, pero GaEul no respondió, de hecho… nunca lo hizo, YiJeong entro a su cuarto solo para encontrarlo vacio… no había rastros de ella, solo un pedazo de papel sobre la cama. Por primera vez tembló al ver algo así.

"lo siento, YiJeong… se que nunca voy a olvidar mi primer amor, eres el hombre que me hizo llorar y reír, que me lleno de ilusión… gracias a ti nunca olvidare lo que se siente el amor y como se sabe cuando estas dispuesta a darlo todo por conseguirlo. Pero he sido una gran mentirosa, en estos meses que hemos estado juntos nunca puede decir te amo, y creo que no podre hacerlo… ¿Cómo podría casarme así?.

No puedo… no puedo casarme contigo porque no te amo, lo siento, realmente lo siento… pero me enamore de JiHoo… quiero estar a su lado, sé que es horrible lo que escribo, se que vas a odiarme, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que mi corazón me grita… lo siento."

Las lagrimas comenzaron a borrar la letra de ella, ¿estaba llorando?... una mujer lo había lastimado, otra mujer lo había dejado… nuevamente el gran Casanova era burlado por el amor, llevado al infierno con la ilusión del paraíso. Arrugo la carta en sus manos y apretó los dientes, era intenso… tano amor que tenia para darle… ¿Qué haría con él?, ese amor se estaba convirtiendo en veneno… estaba lleno de él, muriendo, retorciéndose por ella. Encima de la cama también estaba el anillo de compromiso, pero ni siquiera lo tomo, lo dejo junto con su corazón… en la isla que los vio juntos.

Camino apurado entre la gente, sus ojos iban cubiertos con las gafas oscuras, ocultaban el rojo del llanto, la vergüenza y su corazón, escondían un nuevo fracaso y quizás el mayor de su vida. Subió al avión de regreso a Corea, había mucho que hacer para cancelar su compromiso, dolía pensar… que aquella dulce mujer lo había dejado.

Mientras que el mismo aeropuerto GaEul se sentaba en una silla, miro su billetera y recordó; -lo siento pero no hay pasajes en clase económica a Corea, hasta el próximo mes-. Miro de nuevo dentro de su bolso, solo tenía ropa de verano, un poco de dinero en efectivo para pasar uno o dos días… no tenía más que una tarjeta que no tenia cupo suficiente para comprar un pasaje en primera clase… soltó un suspiro y miro al frente. Cuando dejo el cuarto en la mañana no pensó que volver a Corea sería tan difícil, pero debió imaginarlo… los lugares donde acostumbraban ir los F4 no eran corrientes.

YiJeong arribo a Corea, sin avisarle a nadie, sin importarle donde estaba ella… sentí que el mundo le dio la espalda y que él debía hacer lo mismo. Casi como un ritual, llego a su estudio, tomo una copa de cristal y abrió una botella… beber sus penas, siempre lo hizo y funcionaba. Iba por la cuarta copa cuando alguien interrumpió. Miro la puerta esperando que fuera ella, que viniera arrepentida a buscarlo, a reconciliarse… pero no, la mujer que estaba en la puerta era su madre.

-¿YiJeong?...- miro alrededor, su hijo estaba de viaje… ¿Qué hacía allí?.-

Se sonrió al verla, su madre… una mujer cuya historia de vida estaba marcada por el fracaso, se caso con un mujeriego… su primogénito abandono a la familia y su hijo menor había sido dejado por la única mujer que estaba dispuesto a amar.

-¿Qué patético… no?...- le dijo con un tono de burla. Todo lo que hizo en su vida fue para evitar esto… el dolor.- siempre pensé que me parecía a mi padre…- movía la copa de vino, los tonos rosas destellaban.- todos pensaban eso… ¿no es así?-

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...- había algo extraño en su hijo, nunca antes lo vio así… desde que ella intento suicidarse la ultima vez… ¿acaso él?...-

-GaEul… - le dijo bebiendo, necesitaba ahogar ese dolor, morir… hacer algo para sacárselo del pecho.- me dejo…- soltó una risa.-

-no es posible…- le dijo a su hijo, esa chica nunca haría algo así…-

-ella… no me ama…- las lagrimas afloraron, su alma gemela… la mujer de sus sueños, la madre que deseaba para sus hijos, ella no lo amaba… patético-

-¡no voy a permitirlo!...- le dijo a su hijo, esa chica… supo que había algo malo en ella, lo sabia pero nunca pensó que se trataría de ese tipo de mujer. No dejaría que su hijo se viera expuesto al escándalo, suficiente tenía con su esposo y sus amoríos.-¡esa chica va a respetar a nuestra familia!... yo me.-

-¡OMMA!...- le grito llorando, ella… era el sol de sus días y la había lastimado tantas veces… se merecía esto-

Muchas veces miro a su hijo llorar de pequeño, corría a esconderse cuando ella estaba mal, cuando su orgullo era pisoteado por su padre, ella sabía que no le inspiraba mayor respeto pero ahora… ¿Cuándo se hijo se había convertido en este ser frágil?, era el amor lo que debilitaba a las personas, a ella… a sus hijos, ¿acaso era una maldición?. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, no hacia eso desde que era pequeño, cuando él aun la admiraba.

-no me ama…- le dijo a su madre, a ella que entendía muy bien lo que sentía.- no me ama…- sujeto a su madre.-

-está bien…- intentaba contenerlo, su hijo sufría… y ella tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que hacer algo.- yo… estoy contigo…-

Luego de que él llorara apoyado en su madre, y de que ella secara las mejillas de su hijo, ambos se vieron a los ojos, ella reconoció en él, el mismo dolor que veía todos los días al mirarse en el espejo.

-es cierto…- le dijo suavemente…- te pareces mucho a tu padre…- ella había cometido la estupidez de decirle eso cada vez que lo veía, porque físicamente eran muy parecido, YiJeong le recordaba a su amor, al hombre joven y coqueto que la conquisto.- pero no en todo…-

-omma…- bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado, nunca dejaría de sentirse así frente a ella… a su abuelo.- nosotros… nos enamoramos mal…-

- sí…- le confirmo, ella se había equivocado, pero tuvo que vivir con ese error.- pero aun no es tarde para ti…-

La madre que siempre fue frágil, que constantemente estaba en el hospital por sus crisis nerviosas ahora intentaba ayudar a su hijo, era cierto que ambos se parecían pero hasta hoy no lo había visto, él se encargo de ocultar este lado tan frágil.

-2 días después-

-Se ha confirmado que el compromiso del heredero So ha sido cancelado, la familia ha dado un comunicado oficial no aludiendo a los motivos del rompimie…-

YiJeong apago la televisión, desde que llego de Caledonia no había salido de su estudio, su madre iba a visitarlo a diario y ella se encargo de informar la noticia, por petición de él no tomo represarías encontra de GaEul, se levanto y miro por la ventana… había pensando en ella todas las horas que pasaba despierto, seguramente ella estaría en sus clases, con sus niños. Bajo la mirada... ¿algún día llegaría a olvidarla?.

La chica de cabellos negros caminaba sin prisa por las calles de la isla, sonreía apenas mientras saludaba amablemente a los lugareños y turistas, había conseguido un cuarto muy económico, también un empleo en un pequeño restorán de mesera… ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía… perfectamente podría llamar a JanDi y pedirle su ayuda, incluso a WooBin… pero no deseaba hacerlo, ella estaba feliz aquí… lejos de las miradas, lejos de las personas, simplemente siendo ella misma, sin que nadie la conociera o juzgara.

YiJeong estaba trabajando un poco para variar, descansar su mente con algo de alfarería. La puerta de su estudio se abrió de golpe, lo primero que pensó era que alguien había errado pero al ver esa expresión furiosa de ella suspiro, JanDi… la mujer maravilla venia a cobrar su venganza.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE ESTA VEZ?!...- le grito golpeando el mesón de trabajo, se lo había advertido… le dijo que no se metiera con GaEul si iba a hacerla sufrir.-

-nada…- en parte era mentira.-

-¡¿nada?!.- entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con insistencia, ese mujeriego… quien sabe por qué escenas había hecho pasar a su amiga para que ella cancelara el matrimonio.-

-nada- repitió tomando el paño húmedo para limpiar sus manos.-

-dime YiJeong… si no hiciste nada…¡porque ella no ha regresado! ¡porque ella cancelo el matrimonio!...- no iba a salirse con la suya, el tendría que pagar por lo que le hizo… ella era su mejor amiga y sabía cuánto había sufrido por él.-

-porque se enamoro de otra persona…- lo dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron enseguida, oculto su mirada de ella, no deseaba seguir humillándose, era más que suficiente reconocerlo ante su madre.-

-¿Qué… que?...- exclamo incrédula, ella… GaEul, su GaEul… dejo a YiJeong por otro chico… es que eso no era posible, ella lo amaba, lo había esperado.-

-No… me hagas… repetirlo…- le dijo conteniéndose, era odiosa, la detestaba… a ella, a su mundo, a su maldita intervención, ella también tenía culpa, si no se hubiera metido en su grupo, jamás habría conocido a GaEul.-

-lo… siento…- había metido la pata esta vez, ella vino a buscar su cabeza cuando en realidad fue su amiga la culpable… pero todo era tan extraño, ella no era esa clase de chica.- pero…- además hacían días que nadie sabía de ella, estaba preocupada por su bienestar.- ella no aparece… desde que se fueron juntos, nadie ha vuelto a verla.-

-¿no aparece?...- su voz expreso la genuina preocupación que sentía por ella, aunque estaba enfadado y dolido no deseaba verla sufrir, había tropezado y caído muchas veces para entender que ella era su tesoro.-

-no… todos estamos muy preocupados…-

Basto eso para que él se moviera, JanDi lo apoyo y con un par de llamadas, como acostumbraban los F4 salieron en el primer vuelo a Caledonia, el último lugar donde él la vio. GaEul estaba sirviendo platillos cuando el susurro e incomodidad de las miradas la acosaron, miro de reojo hacia una mesa de compatriotas asiáticas pero no le prestó mucha atención. Pero los comentarios siguieron al igual que las miradas.

-disculpa…- le dijo una de las chicas de aquella mesa.-

-sí…- le dijo acercándose.-

-la mesa esta sucia…- señalo la madera…-

-lo siento…- le dijo tomando un paño para limpiarla.-

Estaba frotando la mesa cuando aquella chica aprovecho de verterle el vaso de jugo en su cabeza.

-eso te pasa por meterte donde no perteneces…- le dijo soltando una carcajada.-

-te ve más linda así…- le dijo otra mientras se burlaba fuerte.-

-¡que tonta!...-

GaEul trago su dolor, la humillación en público y con todo el orgullo que tenía levanto la mirada. Las chicas dejaron de reír al ver el fuego en sus ojos, había soportado muchas veces las humillaciones de otras personas y en el pasado no se habría defendido pero ahora.

-siento pena por ustedes… puede que yo no tenga el dinero de sus familias pero soy más feliz de lo que ustedes llegaran a ser nunca.-

No dijo nada más, solo se quito el delantal y con una reverencia se despidió de su jefe, no podía seguir trabajando en aquel lugar, no tenía ningún plan, solo se dejaba llevar como una hoja al viento. Pasear en ese lugar era mágico, soñaba despierta con los momentos más románticos que había visto en las novelas, momentos que no estaban hechos para ella, ya que al su historia de amor con YiJeong estaba marcada por malos ratos y JiHoo… de él era mejor no acordarse, su corazón seguía latiendo por él, sin tenerlo cerca.

-this is for love…-

Reconoció la palabra amor en la frase, no sabía mucho de ingles, solo algunas cosas básicas, pero amor… esa palabra la conocía bien. Se quedo parada frente a la mujer que ofrecía unas macetas con plantas, los turistas tomaban fotos y miraban de cerca las plantas. Había algo familiar en esta escena, la mujer ofreciendo plantas. Se agacho y tomo una de ellas, tenían un olor fragante.

-How…mach?...- dijo en un pobre vocabulario.

-10 dolars….- dijo en respuesta.-

Busco el dinero en sus bolsillos pero no pudo pagarla, no tenia dólares, solo el dinero que gano en esos días ya que el otro dinero lo había ocupada para pagar el cuarto en que estaba viviendo. Se disculpo y siguió su camino, llevaba los hombros caídos. No se lamentaba de su suerte, se lamentaba del poco coraje que tuvo antes.

Se dirigió al mar, ¿Por qué?, pues había escuchado decir a su abuela que el mar podía limpiar las culpas de una persona, por eso el agua era salada, eran todas las lagrimas que otras personas vertían en el. Se acomodo en la arena a esperar que el sol se escondiera en el horizonte y llegara la noche. Tomo sus piernas con sus brazos y recostó su mentón en ellas, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y fue cuando todos los colores cálidos bailaron, el naranja, rojo y amarillo, entre los violetas, blancos y celestes… valía la pena esperar para ver algo tan maravilloso.

Con sus ojos puestos en el horizonte un fantasma vestido de blanco se apareció, al principio le echo la culpa a su mente, se figuraba al hombre que robaba suspiros a su corazón, JiHoo en medio de aquel paradisiaco lugar. Levanto su cabeza para verlo mejor, era un sueño…no podía ser otra cosa.

JiHoo estaba ausente del mundo, caminaba descalzo sobre la arena que ya comenzaba a enfriarse, claro… sin solo el mundo era un lugar frío, todo se volvería oscuridad. Respiro el aire salado y se sentó frente al mar, se quedaría a ver como él sol se ocultaba, era su ultimo día aquí… ya mañana se iría de regreso a Inglaterra, esta era su forma de despedirse de todos sus amores, déjalos ir.

El primer lugar donde fueron a buscarla era en las cabañas donde se alojaron, aunque JanDi dijo que era imposible, ella no tenia tanto dinero para pagarlas, aunque los chicos no la escucharon, JunPyo junto con WooBin se dirigieron allá, mientras que JanDi intento buscarla en los hoteles baratos, en cambio YiJeong se marcho por su cuenta, sabía que esa chica no era como las otras, si estaba allí seguramente estaba recorriendo los viejos lugares, el mirados fue su primera parada, pero no la encontró, su búsqueda siguió en la playa… donde los dos. Se detuvo antes el recuerdo, aquel pase en bote, con ella a su lado… recordando la fuerza de sus palabras.

-mi alma… gemela…- se llevo la mano al pecho, esto… por este dolor evito enamorarse, por el ardor que se formaba en su pecho y que humedecía sus ojos.-

La búsqueda de todos termino en la noche, JunPyo y WooBin llegaron discutiendo al hotel, JanDi estaba cansada de tanto preguntar por su amiga y no obtener nada, ni siquiera intento detener a su esposo cuando este alzaba la voz, por ultimo llego YiJeong con un rostro devastado, ahora no solo estaba triste, se sentía culpable de haberla dejado sin ayuda, como siempre la había dejado tirada a su suerte. El grupo de cuatro empezó a charla, aun quedaba por recorrer el otro lado de la isla, así que mañana saldrían a buscarla allá, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en quien iría a cada parte cuando JunPyo dejo de prestarle atención a su esposa, lo cual indigno a JanDi, quien tomo su actitud como un completo desinterés por su amiga.

-¡JUNPYO!...- le grito y todo el lugar quedo en silencio.-

El gran heredero no dijo nada, entonces WooBin adopto la misma actitud… ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?, eso se pregunto JanDi al girarse a ver que era tan sorprendente. JanDi puso un rostro aun peor que el de los otros dos.

Casi al final del pasillo la JiHoo y GaEul los miraban, ella sostenía a JiHoo por la mano, bien apegada a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa encantadora, ambos parecían despreocupados de todo. Él se inclino besándola tiernamente en sus labios, había sido una gran sorpresa encontrarla en la playa, incluso fue cómico darse cuenta que no era una alucinación, todas las horas que pasaron sufriendo el uno por el otro se desvanecieron con besos. Estaban completamente embriagados de amor, tanto así que ni se percataron de la presencia de sus amigos, él acariciaba la mejilla de ella mientras no apartaba la mirada, eso hasta que la inconfundible voz de JanDi los despertó del sueño. Era muy tarde para hacer como si nada pasara, JunPyo, WooBin, JiYeong y JanDi los miraban como si estuvieran presenciando un homicidio… ¿tan horrible era su amor?. GaEul intento soltar la mano de él pero JiHoo la sujeto, no… esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo de siempre, dejar que por otros sus sueños de amor guardaran en su pecho. GaEul lo miro y él le regreso la mirada con una expresión de que todo iría bien.

JanDi dio unos pasos hacia ellos, GaEul se asusto al ver que su reacción no cambiaba en nada, su amiga era muy linda pero tenía un carácter endemoniado… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?.

-¿Ga… GaEul?... ¿Ji… Hoo?...- movio su cabeza en negativa y giro a ver a YiJeong. Entonces a eso se refería, ella en verdad lo había dejado por otro hombre y ese hombre era… su amigo.-

WooBin intento salir en dirección a ellos pero JunPyo puso su mano para detenerlo, Woobin le dio una mirada al heredero y este le devolvió una mueca, era cierto… JiHoo lucia como un traidor en estos momentos pero él mejor que nadie entendía ese sentimiento, ¿Cuántas veces no sufrió al ver a su amigo con su esposa?, entendía que sus dos mejores amigos quisieran romperle la cara.

-Lo siento…- le dijo a ella, era choqueante para todos verlos como una pareja.- nosotros…- le dedico una mirada a su compañera y nuevo amor.-

-¡JiHoo!... ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?...- le dijo WooBin, aun sin moverse por una orden silenciosa del líder del grupo.- ¿Cómo pudis…-

-Basta…- le dijo a su amigo, cierto… todo lucia mal, la victima sufriendo por culpa de una traición. Pero no todo era tal y como se veía, el verdadero traidor no fue JiHoo, ellos habían hecho las cosas bien, GaEul fue sincera en todo momento y quien dio vuelta el mundo fue él.- déjenlos…- les dijo a sus amigos, nadie más que él tenía derecho a reclamarles. Camino en dirección a la pareja, viendo como GaEul se escondía un poco tras el cuerpo de JiHoo… ¿le tenía miedo?. Soltó un suspiro al estar cerca.- lo siento…- les dijo con tristeza, estaba conteniéndose.- les deseo… felicidad.- e inclino su cabeza.

Ante los sus amigos confusos y la pareja agradeciéndole con una sonrisa suave, YiJeong les dio la espalda para ya dejarlos atrás, la guerra se había acabado y él gran perdedor debía retirarse para dar lugar a la celebración. WooBin no entendía nada, pero su fidelidad estaba con su amigo, sin propinarle ningún tipo de ofensa se fue con él. Las parejas se quedaron viendo, JanDi aun no podía creerlo, sus dos mejores amigo.

-no tengas miedo…- le dijo a ella mientras le sonreía.- nunca volveremos a separarnos…-

-es una promesa…- completo ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus manos.-

-sí…- le dijo mientras daba el primer paso al encuentro de sus amigos.-

JunPyo fue el primero en hablar, JanDi no salía del asombro y los otros dos seguían en silencio.

-debiste confiar más en mi…- le dijo a su amigo. Miro a GaEul y ella bajo la mirada, era como estar frente a un verdugo, esperando su sentencia.-

-lo siento, debí hacer muchas cosas….-miro a GaEul, lo primero que debió hacer fue confiar en ella.-

-GaEul…- llamo a su amiga, estaba conmovida por el dolor de YiJeong, aunque también sentía que debía apoyarla.- ¿Por qué?...- le pregunto, no quería saber porque dejo a YiJeong, deseaba saber porque no se lo dijo.-

-GaEul no tiene la culpa…- le dijo a su amiga.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...- le pregunto a él. Sabía que el amor era algo difícil, complicado y que a veces lastimaba a los demás, pero siempre había una razón de ser.-

-JanDi… yo…- bajo la mirada avergonzada.- me enamore…- sintió como JiHoo apretó su mano para darle valor, entonces pudo alzar su rostro para enfrentarlos.- por eso… solo por eso.-

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando, para JunPyo esto no era un gran problema, para él nada era problema excepto conseguir que su esposa estuviera de acuerdo con él, aunque JanDi no estaba muy segura de a quien debía apoyar, si al YiJeong por ser traicionado o a GaEul… ya que al final había conseguido su verdadera alma gemela.

Los chicos intentaron reparar sus lazos de amistad, años de conocerse y quererse no se podían destruir con una mentira, con malos entendidos y eso lo entendían todos, bueno, todos excepto WooBin quien seguía con la sangre en la cabeza por la rabia acumulada.


	13. Chapter 13

New World

Por consejo de JanDi y JunPyo los dos retornaron a Corea, era mejor que volvieran y asumieran frente al mundo lo que sentían, aun en contra de sus amigos y de las personas a quienes habían defraudado. La más temerosa con la idea fue GaEul, pero con el apoyo de sus amigos y de JiHoo sentía que el mundo no era nada. Nadie sabía el verdadero motivo del fracaso del compromiso, mucho menos sabían de un tercero en esta relación, por ese lado JiHoo no sufría como GaEul, quien al volver a su trabajo tuvo la penosa noticia de ser despedida, no por órdenes superiores como se podría pensar, sino por su ausencia de varios días sin ningún aviso.

Pero no se entristeció, sabía que era su culpa por no hacer las cosas correctamente, enfrentar el mundo con el rostro en alto. Así también debía hacerlo con YiJeong, había intentado llamarlo pero nunca le respondía, era culpa y tristeza lo que llenaba su corazón, opacando su felicidad con JiHoo. Por eso decidió hacer las cosas de frente, como siempre hizo. Se paro fuera de su estudio, teniendo llave de él, no tuvo que tocar, el corazón se le contrajo cuando puso un pie dentro, ¿Cuántos recuerdos?... tantos sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- la voz femenina era conocida.- ¿Cómo tienes cara de venir aquí?...- ver a esa chica le subía la presión.-

-Señora…- le dijo ella al ver de quien se trataba, la madre de él.-

Una bofetada se estampo en la mejilla de ella, la mano dura de su antigua suegra le dio vuelta la cara. La chica se merecía esto y más, deseaba hacerle pagar cada lágrima que su hijo había derramado por ella.

-nunca vuelvas a venir…- le dijo mientras levantaba su mano para darle otra merecida bofetada.-

-¡omma!...-

El grito detuvo la mano de su madre en el aire, GaEul no hizo ni el mínimo intento de cubrirse el rostro, estaba aceptando con gusto el castigo que la Sra. So le estaba imponiendo. Pero YiJeong no, él no deseaba verla humillada, ni por su madre, ni por nadie, se acerco a las dos mujeres, y con toda delicadeza tomo la mano de su madre.

-es suficiente…- le dijo.-

-ella…- su madre intentaba hacerle ver a su hijo que nada era suficiente, ella merecía un buen castigo.-

-omma… no quiero.- le dijo suplicante.-

La señora So abandono el estudio pero no sin antes darle una severa mirada a quien hubiera sido una hija para ella. YiJeong en cambio solo podía mirarla con amor, aunque enmascaraba esos sentimientos bajo un velo de ira.

-YiJeong…- comenzó.- lo siento… siento hacerte sufrir y causarte dolor.-

-¿crees que con eso basta?...- le dijo mientras se reía burlón para no llorar.-

-no… pero es lo único que puedo hacer…- le respondió enseguida.- yo… no puedo verte infeliz…-

-entonces… ¿Por qué me abandonaste?...- dio un paso hacia ella.- dijiste que éramos almas gemelas… que me amabas.-

-todo cambio…- le respondió mirándolo.- yo… no puedo dejar de quererte, pero amar…- se llevo la mano al pecho.- eso es algo distinto…-

-no quiero verte…- le dijo.- no puedo…-

-Yo… - intento tocarlo pero era como un animal herido, desconfiado y temeroso.- siempre voy a estar cuando lo necesites… siempre…-

-¿de qué me sirve tenerte cerca… - dejo que ella avanzara con sus manos y recibió sus caricias.- cuando realmente quiero tocarte y no puedo?...- el espacio entre ellos dos era estrecho.-

-siempre vas a ser mi primer amor…- le confesó.-

YiJeong intento besarla pero ella quito su rostro, no quería hacerlo sufrir más y recibir un beso suyo era ilusionarlo, ella no lo amaba y no iba a cambiar de sentimientos tan fácilmente. Pero recibió un abrazo, él no se imaginaba lo doloroso que era tener que perder a una mujer tan importante, cierto… ya había perdido a su primer amor, pero GaEul era más que eso.

Se despidió de él correctamente para volver, ¿A dónde?... a donde su otra mitad la esperaba para reconfortarla. YiJeong en cambio se quedo solo en el estudio, lloraba pero no se lamentaba tanto como la última vez, ahora estaba seguro que no había nada más que hacer.

JiHoo estaba un poco preocupado, él día para el transcurrió de manera normal, pero estaba seguro de que para ella las cosas eran distintas, se sentó en el sofá mirando la puerta, estaba esperando por ella. La puerta se abrió y el rostro pálido de ella se asomo, las miradas como siempre bastaron, él se levanto y la abrazo mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo en él. Era bueno estar en los brazos de la persona que deseabas, más cuando tú día fue un fracaso.

-¿tan mal estuvo?...- le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el sillón.-

-sí…- paso su cabello por detrás de la oreja.- perdí mi trabajo…- sonrió un poco porque eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de haber visto a YiJeong.-

-pero no se trata de eso…- la conocía, y ella podría conseguir otro empleo en cualquier otra parte.-

-no…- levanto la mirada hacia él.- fui a verlo…-

-¿Cómo estaba?...- era lógico, ella era una persona especial. Se preocupaba de los demás.-

-…- tomo la mano de JiHoo.- le hice mucho daño…-

-le hicimos…- corrigió.-

-pero yo…-

Sin aviso guio su rostro al de ella, toda su vida había pasado rindiéndose, poniendo a los demás sobre él pero no ahora, esta vez deseaba luchar para no sentirse solo, con ella las cosas podían ser mejor, quería que las cosas fueran mejores para ambos. Extrañaba la sensación sus labios, incluso el sabor dulce, se predio de ellos para dejarla sin aliento.

-GaEul…- entendía que el sentimiento de culpa podía destruir a una persona, mucho tiempo lo tuvo por sus padres y no deseaba que ella cargara con eso.- las personas no eligen de quien se enamoran, eso ocurre… naturalmente.-

-¿crees que algún día podremos ser felices?...- lo pensaba mucho, su felicidad estaba construida con el dolor de otra persona.-

-¿acaso no lo somos ya?...- le sonrió y tomo su mano, aquella que llevaba el lazo rosa en su muñeca.-

-sí…- aunque las cosas lucían mal, ella estaba tranquila... porque sabía que JiHoo estaba a su lado, las preocupaciones se desvanecían solo con su presencia.-

Seguramente vendrían tiempos pesados, donde las personas que eran sus amigos se alejarían de ellos, pero si lograban enfrentarlo juntos… no había nada que temer.

-¿puedo prometerte algo?...-le pregunto a ella.-

-¿Qué cosa?...- le dijo curiosa.-

-que esta vez… no dejare pasar la felicidad…-

No solo era una promesa para ella, esto era una promesa para él.

-10 años después-

Toda la prensa de Corea estaba anunciando el séptimo cumpleaños del heredero Shinwa. Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso la fiesta en honor al hijo del gran empresario JunPyo. Desde que grupo Shinwa quedo bajo el control de él, las cosas cambiaron bastante. Incluso la imagen de la familia ante el mundo fu diferente, pasaron de ser fríos y distantes a tener un gran acercamiento con el pueblo, su esposa se había encargado de darles una mejor reputación, desde hacer donativos a instituciones hasta dar más becas para el ingreso de la academia Shinwa y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaron, ella era quien ordenaba a su esposo y no al revés.

-¿Por qué haces esto?...- le reclamo a su esposa, de entre todas las cosas que podrían hacer en este día… ¿Por qué hacer una fiesta de este tipo?.-

-¡porque es divertido!...- le dijo entre dientes a su marido.- ¡Yah! ¡deja de quejarte!...- le ordeno dándole un empujón. Los papeles seguían siendo los mismos, mientras él se encargaba del trabajo ella cuidaba a la familia y disponía tiempo en el hospital.-

-¡es completamente humillante!...- grito antes de salir… ¿pero de que servía?-

En el escenario se presentaba el gran JunPyo, el magnífico millonario que tenía el mundo a sus pies, con dinero suficiente para comprar lo que deseara excepto una cosa… el amor de JanDi o sus órdenes. Lucia como todo un pirata… con el ojo parchado y una espada curva en sus manos, lucia tan feliz, con una gota en su sien, si no lo hacía bien… tendría que lidiar con los regaños de su esposa.

-Agrr…- grito con una mueca.- ¿Quién se atreverá a desafiarme?...- dijo con una voz distorsionada…-

-¡Yo!...- dijo la infantil voz del cumpleañero, era una versión pequeña de él mismo. Con un cabello negro alborotado y una sonrisa dulce, heredada de su madre.-

Los chicos se divertían viendo la escena de pelea entre padre e hijo, donde el ganador de seguro era el niño, ya que JanDi le había dejado bien claro eso. La orgullosa madre aplaudía alegre mientras reía a carcajadas de las payasadas de su esposo.

-¿otra vez está actuando?...-

-Sí…- le dijo girándose - no quería hacerlo…- se sonrió y lo miro más detenidamente.- ¿Cómo has estado?...-le pregunto a su mejor amigo, que lucía sus gafas.-

-bien… un poco cansado.- metió sus manos en los bolsillos.- ¿y acepto?...- le pregunto fingiendo incredulidad.- recuerdo que el año pasado dijo que jamás volvería a hacerlo…-

-jajaja… ya sabes… - levanto su puño.- tengo métodos para convencerlo.-

Se quedaron conversando tras el escenario mientras su esposo era torturado por su hijo, sus sobrinos y amiguitos.

En otra parte de la fiesta YiJeong buscaba con la mirada, estaba nervioso y asustado… ¿Dónde se había metido?. Tocaba nervioso su corbata y siempre era lo mismo con ella, se apartaba de él y se perdía entre las personas, ¿Cuántas veces le dijo que no lo hiciera más?, habían hablado de eso antes de venir a la fiesta e incluso le hizo una promesa.

-¿sucede algo?...- le pregunto.-

-ha visto…-no dijo más… aquella mujer que le hablaba no era otra más que una visión, ese hermoso rostro que ni los años tocaban, GaEul.-

-esta allá…- le indico señalando a una niña pequeña con vestido rosa, andaba tomada de la mano con un niño de la misma edad de ella… aunque un poco más alto.- con Seok Young– se sonrió al ver lo buen padre que era, la perdía de vista unos minutos y ya estaba alterado.-

-Sun Jaes demasiado traviesa…- dijo mientras suspiraba al verla, esa niña era un demonio, siempre que podía lo hacía correr, nunca cumplía lo que prometía y siempre ponía esa cara de niña buena.-

-¿me pregunto a quien se parece?...- le dijo soltando una risa.-

-¿insinúas algo?...- ella no cambiaba seguía tan dulce. Mentiría si dijera que no se imagino una vida con ella, pero no envidiaba ni cambiaba su destino, su tesoro tenía un nuevo nombre -

-solo que es parecida a su padre… mira…- volvió a señalarla.-

Al cuadro de los niños se les unieron dos más, un par de gemelos que enseguida empezaron a tironear de ella para alejarla del niño, aunque el tironeo no duro mucho ya que otra niña menor llego a interrumpir la pelea, al principio pareció que ella ordenaba las cosas pero solo las empeoro, ahora la pelea era entre las dos niñas, que precian gritarse. Esa pelea termino de completarse con la llegada del cumpleañero, el más grande de todos y el que parecía más normal porque en vez de alentar la pelea llego a separar a las dos chicas y gritar a los gemelos que discutían con el otro niño.

-¿creen que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa?...- dijo Jae Kyung apareciendo de la nada. Sus hijos eran unos revoltosos, pero… lo llevaban en los genes.-

-no…- dijo su marido que venía siguiendo sus pasos- solo están jugando… right men?...- le dijo a su amigo, buscando su aprobación.-

-¿tú qué dices?...- le pregunto a GaEul. No desconfiaba del criterio de su esposo pero a veces olvidaba que ellos eran los adultos.-

-estarán bien…- dijo con despreocupación al ver a su hijo jugando con los hijos de sus mejores amigos.-

-Ah…- exclamo.- ¡esos niños!...- no faltaba nada más para completar la fiesta, los hijos de sus amigos y los suyos, otra vez armando líos… seguramente lo heredaron de los F4.-

-JanDi, no te preocupes… solo están jugando.- le dijo con un tono calmo a su esposa, JunPyo conocía el temperamento de sus dos hijos, uno había salido más a su mujer… pero la pequeña… bueno ella era una copia de él.-

-¿Por qué Min Ji tiene que ser tan problemática?...- le dio una mirada a su esposo…- tsk… no se para que pregunto…- a leguas se notaba que su hija era más padre que madre.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- le dijo su esposo.- hoy he sido humillado y maltratado… ¿y aun así te quejas de mi?...- contabilizo con los dedos todas las cosas que JanDi le había ordenado hacer hoy y aun así no eran suficientes.-

Todos comenzaron a reír. JunPyo y JanDi tenían dos hijos con personalidades tan distintas, Soo Pyo el mayor era muy humilde pero con una fuerte personalidad, Min Ji era complicada y demasiado caprichosa para algunas personas, pero aun así los amaban mucho. JiHoo y GaEul en cambio estaban completamente felices con su hijo, Seok Young que por cierto se parecía mucho a su padre aunque tenía un lado travieso como el de su madre y la pequeña So Eun que aun tenía cinco años y no se divertía tanto jugando con los mayores. La sorpresa del grupo eran los gemelos Min Ha y Jae Ha los hijos de WooBin con Jae Kyung , incluso su relación sorprendió más que la de JiHoo con GaEul, ya que de la nada anunciaron que estaban casados. Pero la que hacia revoluciones era Sun Ja, la hija de YiJeong que con esa inocente carita compraba hasta al más inteligente… bastaba una sonrisa para que creyeras que ella nunca podría hacer nada malo.

-lo recuerdan…- les dijo JiHoo…- cuando éramos niños..-

-sí…- WooBin sonrió abrazando a su esposa.-

-tks… -se quejo JunPyo. Pero JanDi lo tomo por sorpresa al tomar su mano.-

-siempre…- YiJeong miro a sus amigos.- F4…-

-creo que ya tienen a sus nuevos F4…- dijo JanDi al ver que los chicos comenzaban a jugar nuevamente.-

-¿y qué hay con las niñas?...- pregunto Jae Kyung.-

-¿Qué hay con ellas?...- pregunto JunPyo.-

-¿no pensaras dejarlas fuera?...- le dijo WooBin.-

-recuerda que yo solo tengo un tesoro…- le recordó a su amigo, hasta ahora no había pensando en tener otro hijo… pero no descartaba esa posibilidad.-

-Sun Ja no dejaría que eso pasara…- volvió a señalar a los niños.-

-¡ah!... creo que tendrás una vida muy pesada cuando crezca.- le dijo WooBin a YiJeong.-

-lo sé…- suspiro cruzándose de brazos.-

Su hija nuevamente estaba rompiendo con el grupo, lo cual causaba risa a todos los demás padres. El grupo de niños era tan llamativo como lo fueron sus padres en la juventud, incluso algunos ya los llamaban los herederos F4, lo cual no complacía mucho a JanDi, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella?, solo esperar que no se enteraran de las tarjetas rojas o le haría para a su esposo por darle malas ideas a los niños.


End file.
